


Storm

by Greeneyedangel1



Series: True Mates [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Self-Harm, Sequel, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 53,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyedangel1/pseuds/Greeneyedangel1
Summary: HELLO BEAUTIES!!! Here is the sequel to True Mates. *If you haven't read that, I strongly suggest you read that first ;) I hope you enjoy! <3
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: True Mates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645969
Comments: 82
Kudos: 117





	1. 2 Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO BEAUTIES!!! Here is the sequel to True Mates. *If you haven't read that, I strongly suggest you read that first ;) I hope you enjoy! <3

It has been a little over 2 years since the boy’s have graduated. Cas had finished the academy last year and was now in his first year as an official police officer. Dean still worked for Mr. Murray at the museum but had been promoted to his assistant, which was a $10 pay raise, so he was now making $20 an hour. 

Mary still worked at the hospital and Sam had just finished his junior year of High School. Henry was a rambunctious 3 year old who was still a spitting image of Castiel. He will be attending preschool this fall. Charlie, was in her second year at the University of Kansas for computer science. 

~_~_~_~

Cas fastened his belt on his uniform and closed his locker. “Novak, you’re with me today.” Simmons said as soon as he walked out of the locker room. 

“Yes sir.” Cas replied, still hating the ‘rookie’ stage. He followed Simmons into the conference room where the Captain, the same captain that he had in training, was waiting. He and Simmons had been assigned guard duty for the school system. 

“How are you liking it so far?” Simmons asked once they got in his car. 

“Good, so far… I’m ready to be on my own and protect.” Cas said as he buckled in. 

“I get it. I hated the rookie stage too, but from the looks of it you’re the youngest to get in the actual field. That’s pretty damn good considering the other rooks we have are still on desk duty.” 

“I have desk duty next week.” Cas mentioned. They spent the rest of the ride to the elementary/middle school in silence. Simmons parked the car and they split up, Simmons was on the street for the walkers and Cas was by the school to direct the car flow of parents coming to pick up their kids. 

Cas groaned when he saw the blue mini van pull up first in line as usual. “Good afternoon officer Novak.” a blond beta with a decent sized chest greeted, hanging half way out the van. 

“Afternoon Mrs. Muse.” Cas smiled politely and the beta waved him over. 

“How’s your day going?” She asked once Cas got to her window. 

“Good so far, just started.” 

“Oh, so you won’t be off till late tonight. That’s a shame. Such a young alpha like you certainly has lots of friends.” She said eyeing him up and down. 

Letting out a nervous chuckle, “well, not really ma’am. It is a little tough sometimes when I don’t get to tuck my son in at night.” 

“Oh. You have a son? How precious. But my you must of had him young, how old are you dear?” Mrs. Muse asked and Cas detected a hint of jealousy in her voice. 

“Yes, I was quite young. My _mate_ and I were 17 when he was born.” Cas said. 

“Oh my.” She gasped “well, accidents do happen. What of his mother?” 

Cas was getting a little annoyed with the questions but stayed professional. “My mate is a male omega. We’re true mates.” 

“Oh. Well that’s rare.” Mrs. Muse said as the bell rang, dismissing students. 

“Well, I better get to work. Have a good day ma’am.” Cas said and walked back up to the cross walk. As soon as the beta’s 2 children were safely in the van Cas, waved up the next vehicle. 

~_~_~_~

“Daddy?” Henry asked. 

“Yes?” Dean responded and looked up from his phone. 

“Can we goes park?” Henry asked. 

“Sure thing buddy. Should we go get uncle Sammy?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah! An auntie Charwi” 

“Alright.” Dean chuckled. 

Dean carried Henry up the stairs. “Go find Sammy. I’ll call Charlie.” Dean said as he put Henry down. 

“Unca Thammy!!” Henry yelled and took off running. 

Dean pulled up Charlie’s number and hit call, it rang a couple of times before Charlie answered. 

“Yo.” 

“Hey red, Henry wants to know if you want to go to the park with us?” Dean asked. 

“You know I can never say no to my nephew.” Charlie responded. “I’ll meet you there.” she said and hung up. 

Dean walked into the living room and saw Henry on Sam’s lap. 

“Unca Thammy, you go to the park?” he asked. 

“I don’t know buddy, Jess is coming over in a little bit.” Sam said. 

“Oh. I no like Jess.” Henry frowned. 

“Hey.” Dean said sternly. “Jess is Sam’s friend, you need to be nice.” he continued, signing as he went. They all had gotten into the habit of signing as they talked so it was easier for Henry to hear and understand. 

Henry signed sorry and gave Sam a hug. 

“You no come to the park. It's okay.” Henry sighed and slid off his uncles lap. 

“Come on daddy.” Henry said reaching for Dean’s hand. 

“I’ll take you to the park this weekend Henry, I promise!” Sam called after them. 

“Okay!” Henry yelled back and squealed when Dean swung him up into his arms. 

“Is auntie Charwi coming?” Henry asked once Dean got him buckled in. 

“Yes. She’ll meet us there.” Dean answered. 

“YAY!” Henry clapped. 

Dean rolled down the windows since it was a nice day and turned up Metallica. Cas didn’t like it when Dean played it with Henry in the car but Henry loved it. He may look identical to Cas but he gained Dean’s love of music. 

Dean pulled up next to Charlie’s car and got Henry out of his car seat. “AUNTIE CHARWI!” Henry yelled and ran to the red head. 

“Hey bug!” Charlie grinned and scooped him up. “I have something for you.” She said and reached into her pocket to pull out a couple toy cars. 

“Daddy! Look!” Henry grinned, holding out the two cars. 

“Cool.” Dean smiled, “better go play with them so you don’t hurt Charlie’s feelings.” he said.

“Okay!” Henry said and squirmed out of Charlie’s grip and ran to the sand box. 

“What time does Cas get home tonight?” Charlie asked once they sat on a bench near the sand box. 

“Probably around midnight.” Dean said.

  
“Oof that sucks.” Charlie said. 

“Tell me about it. Next week he has desk duty so he’ll have morning shift which will be nice. Next month though they’re going to move him to night shift.” 

“Gross.” Charlie grimaced. 

“Yeah, hey! Don’t eat the sand!” Dean yelled when he saw Henry put a handful in his mouth. 

“Protein.” Charlie laughed. 

“Still gross. Wanna have movie night?” Dean asked. 

“Sure. I’ll order pizza.” Charlie shrugged. 


	2. Stomachache

They got back to the house after going to pick up the pizza. “When are you and Cas going to get a place of your own?” Charlie asked once they got inside. 

“We’re going to start looking next weekend. I’ve sold a few high priced pieces but we’re going to the bank on Wednesday to get a loan.” Dean explained while cutting up Henry’s pizza into chunks. 

“SAMMY! PIZZA!” Dean walked over and yelled up the stairs. 

“We’re gonna have movie night if you wanna come down.” Dean told Sam when he came into the kitchen. 

“Cool. I might come down later… I’m not really in the mood to be with people right now.” Sam said. 

“Why? You okay?” Dean asked while grabbing plates and Henry’s pizza and sippy cup. 

“Yeah.” Sam said and went back upstairs. 

Charlie and Dean glanced at each other and headed down the stairs, Henry in front of them taking his time like his daddy taught him. 

Dean quickly set up the little table they had down there for Henry and put his pizza down. “Alright buddy, here ya go. Did you thank aunt Charlie?” Dean asked while scooting Henry’s chair in. 

“‘Ank you.” 

“You’re welcome little man. What movie should we start with?” 

“Cars!” Henry yelled. 

“Cars it is.” Dean chuckled and popped the movie in. Knowing they could watch what ever after Henry goes to bed. 

“You better slow down or you’re gonna get a tummy ache.” Dean said after cutting up a 3rd slice of pizza for Henry. 

“Nuh uh daddy.” Henry argued, “ank you.” he said after Dean handed him the plate. 

They made sure to save some pizza for Cas for when he came home. After the movie was over Dean went to give Henry a quick bath before bed. 

“NO!” Henry yelled and ran around the living room. 

“Henry James. You march your butt into that bathroom.” Dean said getting pissed after chasing him around the couch for the 3rd time. 

“NO!” Henry giggled and continued to run around. 

“You have til the count of 3.” Dean said and Henry continued to giggle and run. 

“One… Two…” Dean started counting and Henry slowed down but still made no effort to go to the bathroom. “If I get to 3 I’m gonna spank you in front of aunt Charlie.” Dean said, “and I’m gonna tell papa you were naughty.” 

“Noooo.” Henry whined. 

“Then get in the bathroom.” Dean said again pointing to the door. Henry bowed his head and walked towards the bathroom. 

“Watch whatever.” Dean said waving towards the tv. 

About 20 minutes later Henry came running out of the bathroom giggling in a BB8 towel with Dean close behind. 

Dean handed Henry a pull up and told him to put it on. He was doing good on the potty training side, he could go all day with out an accident but night time was still a little tricky. Once the pull up was in place Dean got him dressed in his pajamas. “Go say goodnight to aunt Charlie and come right back.” Dean said. 

Charlie was sitting on the couch on her phone when she heard little footsteps running up to her. She put her phone down just as Henry jumped up on her.  “Nunight wuv you.” Henry said throwing his chubby arms around Charlie’s neck. 

“Oh, goodnight little bug. I love you too.” Charlie said and gave him a small hug and a kiss on the cheek. She helped Henry off the couch and watched him run back to his room. 

“Good job. Now crawl in bed.” Dean grinned. They had gotten Henry a toddler bed not long ago. 

“Nuhnight Thammy?” Henry asked. 

“I’ll see if he answers.” Dean sighed pulling out his phone and FaceTimed Sam. 

Sam answered close to the final ring. “What, Dean?” he groaned. 

“Your nephew want’s to say goodnight, cut the attitude.” Dean frowned and handed Henry his phone. 

Seeing his uncle on the screen Henry grinned. “Nuhnight Thammy.” 

Dean heard his brother chuckle, “goodnight bud. Sleep tight.” 

“Okay!” Henry giggled and hit the red button, hanging up the call. 

“Alright, go to sleep. I love you.” Dean said kneeling down to tuck in his son. 

“Papa?” Henry asked. 

“Papa is working, he’ll be home after you’ve gone to sleep. I’m sure he’ll come give you a kiss when he gets home.” Dean said smoothing back Henry’s wild hair, reminding him so much of Cas’. 

“Okay.” Henry whispered. “Wuv you.” 

“I love you more.” Dean said and kissed his forehead. 

“Finally get him down?” Charlie asked. 

“Yep. He’s out.” Dean sighed once he sat down. 

“Thanks for curing my baby fever.” Charlie laughed. 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked while looking for a movie to play. 

“Dorothy and I want kids but after his little tantrum earlier reminded me I’m not ready.” Charlie explained. 

“Oh, well it’s worth it at the end of the day when you tuck them in.” Dean said grinning a little. 

~_~_~_~ 

It was close to 11 and they just finished their second movie when Henry comes out rubbing his eyes. 

“Daddy.” he whined. 

“What’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream?” Dean asked pulling him up to his lap and Henry snuggled into him shaking his head no. 

“No? Did you go potty in your pull up?” he asked while peeking into his pants. “No, looks good.” 

“Tummy hurts.” Henry whimpered and snuggled into Dean more. 

“I told you it would with all that pizza.” Dean said softly but rubbed Henry’s back. 

Just when Dean thought Henry was asleep, he was covered in puke. 

“Ah, gross.” Dean grimaced and Henry started crying. “It’s okay buddy.” Dean soothed. 

Charlie took Henry carefully avoiding the vomit down Dean’s front. 

“Can Aunt Charlie clean you up while I change?” Dean asked and Henry just nodded. 

Charlie carried him to the bathroom while Dean followed to get the puke off his shirt and pants before going to change. While he was putting clean clothes on he heard Henry puke again, he quickly pulled on a pair of Cas’ sweats and jogged back to the bathroom. Henry was standing in front of the toilet while Charlie knelt by him rubbing his back. 

Dean grabbed a wash cloth and wet it down before walking over to wipe his son’s face. “Can you go get him some fresh pajamas?” Dean asked Charlie. 

“Sure.” 

Once Henry stopped puking for the moment Dean carefully got his pajamas off and threw them in the direction of the hamper. Henry was still sniffling and wiping his eyes when Charlie came back in. 

“Are you done or do you need to throw up more?” Dean asked, when Henry shook his head no, Dean picked him up and set him on the counter. 

“Do you remember what daddy and papa do with our mouthwash?” Dean asked softly filling up Henry’s cup they kept next to the sinks. 

“Uh huh.” Henry said. 

“Okay, do that with this water.” Dean said handing him the cup. Henry took some in his mouth and swished it around before spitting it in the sink. “Good job.” Dean said taking the cup from him and getting his little toothbrush ready. 

“Can you brush your teeth for me?” Dean asked handing him the toothbrush. Henry brushed his teeth and drank the water Dean offered him. 

“Good job buddy. Let’s get your pjs on.” Dean said helping Henry off the counter and got him back in bed. 

Charlie was cleaning the toilet when Dean came back. “You don’t have to do that.” Dean said. 

“I know but it’s one less thing you have to deal with. Besides, there’s puke on the couch and floor in the living room. I left that for you.” Charlie grinned. 

“Thanks.” Dean chuckled and grabbed the cleaning supplies he’d need from under the sink. 

Dean was scrubbing the carpet when Cas’ voice startled him. 

“What’d you spill now?” He joked. 

“Fuck. You scared me.” Dean gasped, “and I didn’t spill anything. Henry got sick.” he explained. 

“Oh no. Is he okay now?” Cas asked and walked over to help Dean. 

“Yeah, he’s sleeping Charlie’s cleaning up the bathroom.” Dean said. 

“Oh, okay.” 

“How was work?” Dean asked throwing the paper towel in the trash bag. 

“Fine. It was a slow night so just a lot of cruising around.” Cas said grabbing the cleaning bottles and helped Dean off the floor. 

“Okay, bathroom is clean. Oh, hey Cas.” Charlie said coming out of the bathroom. 

“Hey Charlie. Thanks for helping out.” Cas said. 

“No problem, but I’m gonna head out and shower. I smell like bleach.” she said grabbing her things. 

“Okay, drive careful.” Dean said, giving her a quick hug. 

“Now, I need a shower. I smell like puke.” Dean said wrinkling his nose. 

“Need some help?” Cas grinned. 

“I never turn down help.” Dean winked and pulled him towards the bathroom. 

They quickly shed their clothes and got under the hot spray. Cas immediately pushed Dean against the wall and attacked his lips. They stood there making out for a few minutes before Dean pushed Cas back. 

“As much as I’d love for you to fuck me against this wall, Henry could get up again. You know how restless he is when he doesn’t feel good.” Dean said breathless. 

“I agree.” Cas said and you could hear a small amount of disappointment in his voice. They finished their shower and dried off before they heard Henry cough. 

“Daddy?” Henry cried. 

“Just a minute buddy, I’ll be right there.” Dean called back grabbing Cas’ sweats again, forgoing a shirt for now. Dean walked into Henry’s room to find him sitting up in his bed. 

“What’s the matter? You feel like you’re gonna be sick again?” Dean asked. Henry shook his head no and just held up his arms, he was always extra clingy when he was sick. 

Dean walked over and picked him up and Henry hurried his nose in his daddy’s neck, taking in the soothing omega scent. “Come on big guy, I know what will cheer you up.” Dean said and carried him into his and Cas’ bedroom. 

“Look who’s here.” Dean said softly and pointed towards the bed. 

Henry looked up sleepily and saw Cas sitting against the headboard. “PAPA!” He gasped and reached for him. Dean quickly walked over so Cas could take him. 

“Hi honey. You not feeling good?” Cas asked while giving Henry a hug. 

“Nuh uh.” Henry mumbled and clung onto Cas’ neck. 

“Aww, I’m sorry.” Cas said and rubbed Henry’s back. “You wanna sleep with me and Daddy tonight?” 

“Yuh.” Henry whispered. 

“Okay.” Cas chuckled and laid him down between him and Dean. 

  
  
Dean slid closer to his mate and pup and they all fell asleep cuddled together. 


	3. House Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Comments are always appreciated!

Cas woke up to Dean whispering his name. “Hmm?” He groaned opening one eye. 

“Sorry, I need to run to the museum for a little bit, Mr. Murray texted saying they were short staffed. I’ll be back before we go to the bank. I’m pretty sure Henry ate too much last night so I wont bother with a doctors appointmen. I love you.” Dean whispered and bent down to give Cas a kiss. 

“Love you too.” Cas said still half asleep. He rolled over and pulled Henry closer to him, enjoying sleepy pup cuddles. They both slept for a few more hours  before Cas was once again woken up except this time it was Henry trying to crawl over him. 

“What are you doing?” Cas asked. 

Henry giggled, “I get down papa.” 

“I don’t think so.” Cas said and grabbed Henry and started tickling him. 

“AHH NO PAPA!” Henry screamed and giggled. Cas tickled him for a few more seconds before stopping. 

“Do you feel better?” he asked. 

“Yuh.” Henry nodded. 

“That’s good. Do you need the potty?” Cas asked. 

“Yes.” Henry said again and flung his arms around Cas’ neck. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Cas chuckled and carried him to the bathroom. 

“Papa?” Henry asked while they were brushing their teeth. 

“Hmm?” Cas hummed. 

“Can I has brover?” Henry asked very seriously. Cas choked on the toothpaste, he spit the remainder of it out and continued to cough for a few seconds. 

He rinsed his mouth before answering, “why do you ask?” 

“I want one. Jacob has a baby brover.” Henry said, Jacob being his friend from daycare. Dean and Cas would drop him off there if everyone else was busy.

“Well, you can’t just get one bud. It takes time and it’s something daddy and I would need to discuss.” Cas said wiping off Henry’s face and helping him off the counter. 

“Oh.” Henry said softly and walked to his room. Cas watched him walk away, still shocked from Henry’s question. He shook out of it and walked in to find Henry pulling clothes out of the bottom drawer of his dresser and throwing them across the room. 

“Hey, don’t make a mess.” Cas said picking up the pants. 

“Sowwy.” Henry said still digging. 

“What are you looking for anyway?” Cas asked picking up the last pair of pants and set them on top of the dresser. 

Henry didn’t answer but finally stopped digging and found a pair of jeans, “here papa.” he said handing them over and walked over to the little step stool they keep in the corner and drug it over to the dresser. 

He carefully climbed up and opened the drawer where his shirts were and continued to dig, except he didn’t throw them around this time. Cas just stood there and watched in amusement. After a few minutes of digging Henry pulled out a Lord of the Rings shirt Charlie had gotten him. 

“Here go.” Henry said holding the shirt out for Cas. Once Cas took it Henry pushed the drawer shut and climbed down. 

“Good job buddy.” Cas said and set his clothes down on the bed, “can you get dressed by yourself?” he asked while pulling out a pair of underwear. 

“Yes papa.” Henry said and tugged off his pajama shirt. 

~_~_~_~  


Dean was running reception and planning a gala all day and lost track of the time. When he looked at the clock he noticed it was almost 3. “Shit.” he groaned, their appointment at the bank was at 3:30.

He got someone to watch the front desk and went back to the break room and called Cas. 

“Hey, are you almost home? I got Sam to watch Henry.” Cas answered. 

“I’m sorry babe I lost track of time, I’m going to have to meet you there, I’m leaving in a few minutes.” Dean said already gathering his things. 

“Alright, drive careful.” Cas said and hung up. 

Dean walked to Mr. Murray’s office and knocked. 

“Come in.” Mr. Murray called. 

Dean poked his head in. “I’m leaving for the day sir. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks for helping out today Dean, I appreciate it.” Mr. Murray said. 

“No problem.” Dean said before closing the door. 

He pulled up behind Cas’ car at the bank at 3:40. “Sorry.” he said to Cas before going inside. They sat with the loan manager for about half an hour going over paperwork. 

“It looks like you’ll be able to get a $10,000 loan. I know it’s not much but you both don’t have very much credit built up.” The loan manager explained. 

“That’s alright, we have money saved up as well.” Dean said, they signed the paperwork and left. 

~_~_~_~ 

Saturday morning they got ready to go for open houses. The first was outside of their current neighborhood, which they weren’t crazy about but it had 4 bedrooms and 3 1/2 baths.

The realtor began the tour. “As you can see, it’s got a nice open floor plan, big kitchen and dining area.” she said. They looked around the main floor, which had a huge living room, kitchen and dinning area. The laundry room was on the other side of the kitchen with a door leading to the back yard. 

The yard was smaller than they expected which was kind of a deal breaker for them. They wanted a big yard for Henry and any future pups. There was the half bath off the living room and there was an unfinished basement that had a room for storage and had the water heater.

The upstairs had 2 bathrooms along the hall, each room was a decent size and they all had decent closets. The master bedroom was a good size with the 3rd bathroom attached to the room. It had a jacuzzi tub and a walk in shower and 2 sinks. 

Once they were done with the tour Dean and Cas went off to the side and talked before talking to the realtor. “It’s a nice house but the backyard is way too small.” Dean said. 

“I agree. I think we should look at some more houses, maybe closer to your moms.” Cas said. 

They drove to the next house and the boys were in love instantly. This house was also a 4 bedroom house with 2 and half baths, a huge backyard AND a pool. The inside was almost identical to the first house they looked at, the master bedroom was slightly bigger but also had a bathroom attached where the other one was in the hallway and the half bath was off the living room. The laundry room was on a back patio as well with a door leading to the backyard. The pool had a large fence surrounding it so no one could fall in and the backyard still had plenty of space for Henry and future pups to run around. 

“How much is this house?” Cas asked. 

“It’s listed at $430,000 but it’s been on the market for a while so you might be able to get it for $390,000.” the realtor told them. 

Dean and Cas walked off to the side. “With the loan and what we have saved up we have about $550,000.” Cas said. 

“I can feel it in my bones Cas. This is our house. I'm sure we will have plenty of money” Dean said. 

Cas looked around a bit and finally met Dean’s eyes. “Alright. Let’s put in an offer.” They told the realtor they wanted to put an offer in for $400,000. 

  
“Alright, I’ll put it in and get back to you.” the realtor smiled.

Once they got home, Mary asked how the tours went. “Good. We put an offer in on the second house and it’s only 2 blocks away!” Dean said. 

“Oh good! How much is the house?” Mary asked. 

“Well, the house was listed at $430,000. But we put an offer in at $400,000. We have roughly $550,000 saved up.” Cas explained. 

“When do you get an answer?” Mary asked. 

“Hopefully soon.” Dean said, “where’s Henry?” 

“Downstairs asleep, just put him down.” Mary said getting things out to make a casserole for dinner. 

“Thank’s mom.” Dean hugged Mary. 

~_~_~_~

A few day’s had gone by before they heard anything from their realtor. Dean was in the living room with Henry when his phone rang he answered it and asked her if she could hold on for just a moment. He told Henry to stay where he was and went into the bedroom where Cas was still sleeping. 

“Babe, wake up. The realtor is on the phone.” Dean said shaking Cas’ shoulder. 

“Hmm? I’m up.” Cas said and sat up.

Dean put it on speaker, “alright we’re both here. Any news?” Dean asked. 

“Yes, they thought it over… Congratulation boys, you’ve go a house!” The realtor congratulated them. 

“Really?!” Dean gasped. 

“Yes really and the best part is, they’re going to knock it down to $390,000.” 

“What?! That’s great, but why?” Cas asked. 

“Apparently the the couple that lived there knew of you boys and heard about an incident involving Dean? So they wanted to make sure you guys could have a happy life in a home they love.” The realtor explained. 

“Oh, well that was very generous of them. We’ll be in tomorrow to sign paperwork.” Cas said and carefully took the phone out of Dean’s hand, who had gone stiff at the mention of Alistair. 

It had been a little over 3 years since the kidnapping and Dean had gotten so much better about his nightmares. Everyone knew not to bring it up, not wanting to relive it themselves. So, hearing the realtor bring it up took Dean off guard. 

“Hey.” Cas said softly and carefully put his hand on Dean’s arm, causing him to flinch. “Shh, it’s just me.” Cas calmed Dean down before he went into an actual panic attack. 

“Sorry. Just hearing about it brought back memories.” Dean said not meeting Cas’ gaze. 

“Don’t be sorry. We got a house babe, we can start our lives.” Cas said smiling which caused Dean to also smile. 

“I forgot to tell you what Henry asked me the other day.” Cas started chuckling. 

“What was that?” Dean asked, his mood lifting already. 

“We were brushing our teeth and he very seriously asked me for a baby brother.” Cas grinned and Dean’s eyes went wide. 

“Oh really.” he chuckled. “I, I’ve actually been thinking about that a lot lately.” Dean confessed. 

“You have?” Cas asked. 

“Yeah. I mean, we were so young when we had Henry, but now, we may still be young but I know we’ll be prepared for this one.” Dean said. 

“Can we afford another one right now though? We’ll have more bills and a mortgage.” Cas said. 

  
“True… We couldn’t afford Henry when we had him.” Dean shrugged. 

  
“Dean, we also had a _lot_ of help. I’m not so sure everyone would be as helpful now.” Cas pointed out. 

“True.” Dean said softly. 

“Let’s do it.” Cas said after a few minutes. 

“What?” Dean gasped. 

“Let’s have another pup. We’ve got 3 rooms to fill up.” Cas grinned. 

“Are you serious?!” Dean smiled. 

“I’m serious.” Cas said and Dean flung himself at his mate. 

  
“I love you!” Dean giggled and kissed Cas, breaking it off before it could turn into more. “We shouldn’t leave Henry unattended for much longer. Who knows what he’s going to get into.” 

~_~_~_~

The next morning they went into the realtor’s office to sign paperwork and pay for the house before Cas went to work. “Hi boys, it’s nice to see you again, and who is this cutie?” She grinned and waved at Henry, who just turned and hid his face in Dean’s neck. 

“Sorry. He’s shy.” Dean apologized. 

“Oh, it’s quite alright.” the realtor said waving her hand, “let’s get some paperwork signed!” 

They finished signing the paperwork and Cas wrote a check for the house. “Congratulations again! You should be able to pick up the keys Friday.” 

They both thanked her and she gave Henry a sucker, which got him to sign thank you, still too shy to talk. They walked out to their cars, since Cas was going straight to work after, he drove separately. 

“Give papa a hug and kiss goodbye.” Dean said handing Henry over. 

Henry immediately clung on to Cas, “bye bye papa.” he said and gave him a hug and slobbery kiss on the cheek. 

“Bye buddy, be good for daddy. I love you.” Cas said hugging him back. 

“Okay.” Henry said and Cas set him down and pulled Dean in for a hug and kiss as well. 

“Have a fun night doing paperwork.” Dean grinned. 

“Oh, I will. You have fun chasing a 3 year old around.” Cas sassed back. 

“Oh, I will.” Dean winked and whispered in Cas’ year when they hugged, “I’ll be waiting for you tonight. We can start the baby making.” Dean nipped Cas’ ear real quick before giving him a kiss. 

“Fuck. You can’t say shit like that to me before going to work.” Cas groaned and pulled Dean in for another kiss. Dean just laughed and pushed him towards his car. 

“You better get going, you don’t want to be late, rookie.” Dean teased and Henry waved goodbye.


	4. Poor Sammy

Cas forced himself to calm down on the drive to the station. It would be a very awkward shift if he smelt like horny alpha. He parked in a spot and went straight to the locker room to change into his uniform. 

“Hey, Cas.” Officer Collins greeted once Cas clocked in and sat down at his desk. 

“Hi, Michael.” Cas said, Michael would be helping him with paperwork all week. 

“You ready for a boring shift?” Officer Collins asked. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Cas sighed and grabbed the first file. 

~_~_~_~

Dean was in a good mood the rest of the day knowing he had fucked with Cas’ mind before going to work. He called Sam on the way home. 

“Hello?” Sam answered. 

“Be ready in 5 minutes, you’re coming to the park with us. You’ve been cooped up in your room almost all summer. If you’re not outside waiting I will drag you out by your hair.” Dean said and hung up. 

“Not nice daddy.” Henry said from the backseat. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Dean apologized. He pulled into the driveway the same time Sam came out the door with Lucy. 

Sam walked up to the driver’s side window and Dean rolled it down. “I”m going to walk Lucy to the park, I promise I’ll meet you there.” Sam said. 

“Alright. Just remember if someone asks if you want candy, you say no and run away.” Dean joked. 

“Haha.” Sam rolled his eyes and walked off with Lucy. 

“I want candy.” Henry piped up from the backseat. 

“You’ve got a sucker, remember? You can have it after supper tonight if you’re a good boy.” Dean said while backing out of the driveway. 

“Daddy?” Henry asked as Dean was unbuckling him. 

“Yes?” Dean responded. 

“Can I has brover? Papa said no.” Henry said. 

Dean chuckled, “papa didn’t say no buddy. It’s something that just doesn’t happen overnight.” 

Henry sighed but ran over to the swing set “push me daddy!” he yelled. 

Sam arrived about 10 minutes later. “Uncle Thammy!!! Push me!” Henry yelled. 

Dean, thankful for the break, took the leash from Sam and noticed the his red eyes. “You okay?” he asked. 

“I’m fine. I don’t want to talk about it.” Sam said and started to push his nephew. 

“Alright. Just know I’m here if you need me. I’m gonna take Lucy over to the grassy area and let her run a bit.” Dean said and Sam just nodded. 

After a few minutes, Sam and Henry walked over and Henry started running around with Lucy. “He’s going to sleep good tonight.” Sam said while they sat down in the grass. 

“That’s the point.” Dean grinned. 

“Gross Dean.” Sam wrinkled his nose and Dean just laughed. 

“We got the house. Signed the paper work today, should get the key’s Friday.” Dean said after a few minutes of silence. 

“Good for you. I’m happy for you guys.” Sam said. 

“You know you can come over when ever right?” Dean said looking over at his baby brother.

“Yeah, I know.” Sam said softly. 

“Don’t tell anyone this.” Dean started. 

“What, are you pregnant?” Sam asked looking over. 

Dean smiled, “no. But we’ve decided to try for another pup.” 

“Oh. Uh, good luck?” Sam said and started crying. 

“Whoa, what’s with the water works?” Dean asked, taken a back by Sam’s sudden outburst. 

“Jess is pregnant.” Sam sobbed and hid his face in his hands. 

“What? Sammy, I thought you would have learned from me and Cas, not follow us.” Dean said. 

“It’s not mine Dean.” Sam said looking at his brother. 

“What?” Dean gasped. 

“She fucking cheated on me. Told me she got tired of waiting. She apparently had been sleeping with Brady, for a month now.” Sam cried again, “I broke up with her last week when she came over, that’s when she told me.” 

“Oh, Sammy. I’m so sorry.” Dean said and pulled his brother in for a hug. 

Noticing them hugging Henry wanted to join in. He ran over to his uncle and his daddy and jumped on them. “I hug!” he giggled. 

“Thanks buddy, I think uncle Sammy needs a hug more than I do.” Dean said and Henry jumped into Sam’s arms, completely oblivious to Sam’s tears. 

Dean called Lucy back and got her leash back on before they headed home. “Do you want to ride with us?” Dean asked. 

“No, I want to walk but thanks.” Sam said and took the leash. 

“Alright, I’ll see you at home.” Dean said and got Henry buckled in his carseat before driving home. 

~_~_~_~

Mary had left shortly after dinner to go to work and Sam was about to go back upstairs. “Hey, come hang out with us tonight.” Dean stopped him. 

“Dean, I just want to be alone.” Sam groaned. 

“Too bad. If I’m going to moving out I want quality Sammy time before I go.” Dean said. 

“Pweas” Henry asked trying his best to mimic his uncle’s puppy eyes. 

Sam sighed, “I can’t say no when you look at me like that Henry.” He picked Henry up and threw him over his shoulder before going down the stairs causing Henry to laugh and squeal. 

“Be careful or he’ll puke down your back.” Dean grinned and made funny faces at Henry, Lucy running past them to get to the bottom of the stairs. 

“Daddy can I has sucker?” Henry asked. 

“If you sit down and eat it. No running around.” Dean said while putting in a movie he knew Henry would sit and watch. 

“Okay!” He grinned and signed thank you when Dean handed him the sucker. The only time Henry got up to move with the sucker still in his mouth was to climb up into Sam’s lap, after that he sat still through the whole movie. 

By time the credits rolled Henry was snoring against Sam. Dean got up and told Sam to stay while he got Henry ready for bed. He gently woke him up and carried him to the bathroom to at least wash him down with a washcloth. He’d give him a bath in the morning. Dean got Henry to brush his teeth and use the bathroom before carrying him to his room. 

Having basically fallen back asleep from the trip from the bathroom to his bedroom Dean had to get his pull up and pajamas on him with no help from the tired pup. 

  
“Goodnight baby. I love you.” Dean said and kissed Henry’s forehead as he tucked him in. 

“Wuv you too daddy.” Henry mumbled. 

Back in the living room Sam was putting in another movie. “So, this house? What’s it like?” he asked sitting back down on the couch. 

“It’s nice. Cas and I fell in love with it almost instantly. It’s got 4 bedrooms and a pool.” Dean grinned. 

“Sweet. I can swim whenever right?” Sam asked. 

“Of course, just give us a heads up incase ya know, Cas and I are busy.” Dean winked and Sam wrinkled his nose. 

“Gross, Dean.” 

Dean laughed and hit play on Captain America and turned the volume down a bit so they didn’t bother Henry. Sam passed out half way through. Dean watched his brother sleep for a little bit and thought about what he had told him. He felt _so_ bad for Sam, he wanted to call Jess and chew her out but he knew it wasn’t his business. He carefully got up from the couch and grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and covered his giant of a baby brother. 

“Goodnight Sammy.” Dean whispered after he shut the tv and lights off, Lucy had jumped up on the couch and laid next to Sam. Dean ruffled her ears before quietly sneaking off to his bedroom. 

It was close to midnight when he heard movement and Cas’ lamp turned on. Dean rolled over and met Cas’ gaze. 

“Hey.” he whispered. 

“Hey yourself, why’s Sam asleep on the couch?” Cas asked while undressing. 

“Passed out watching a movie and I didn’t have the heart to make him move.” Dean said watching every movement Cas made. 

“Oh, so the baby making’s on hold then.” Cas grinned. 

“Sorry. Sammy had a rough day. Well a rough week.” Dean said. 

“What happened? Cas asked while climbing into bed. Dean explained everything. 

“Wow. I never would have seen that coming.” Cas said. 

“I know, I knew something was up with him since he’s been hiding in his room.” Dean said sliding closer to Cas. They laid there in comfortable silence for a while and Cas was almost asleep when Dean whispered. 

“You know. Sammy is a deep sleeper, we could still make out.” 

Cas’ quiet laugh filled the darkness, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against his mate’s while pulling Dean closer. They both moaned into the kiss  and Dean’s tongue traced Cas’ lip. 

Cas bit Dean’s bottom lip which made Dean whimper and claw at Cas’ bare shoulder. Cas rolled Dean to his back and hovered over him, never breaking the kiss. Cas slid his hand under Dean’s, well Cas’ shirt that Dean stole and ran his hand up Dean’s stomach. 

Trying so hard to be quiet Dean was letting out tiny moans and whimpers as Cas licked and sucked along his neck, the room filling with the scent of Dean’s slick and horny alpha. “Fuck Cas. I can’t take it. I need you.” Dean moaned and thrust his hips up to meet Cas’. 

Cas yanked Dean’s shirt off and attacked a nipple and Dean had to bite his hand to keep quiet. “Damn you.” he shuddered and took a fist full of Cas’ hair. Cas just continued to grind his hips down against Dean’s for a few minutes before sitting back and tugged Dean’s underwear off then his.

“Condom?” Cas asked while stroking his dick. 

“No.” Dean whispered and Cas swooped down to kiss Dean while he spread his legs and put a couple fingers in. 

“Shit!” Dean hissed, “just fuck me already.” Dean moaned. 

Cas moved further up and slowly pushed in, not wanting to hurt Dean since he wasn’t opened up very much. Both boys groaned once Cas bottomed out. “Move.” Dean whispered. 

Cas slowly pulled out and quickly thrust back in, making sure not to be too loud. He grabbed Dean’s hands and pinned them above his head and continued to pound into him. With out his hands Dean had to bite his lip to stop from crying out. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Cas groaned. 

“Yeah, well it’s been a while.” Dean gasped. 

“Flip over, I’m close.” Cas said and pulled out. 

Dean quickly got on his hands and knees and Cas pushed him down so his face was buried in the pillows, which Dean was thankful for because now he could moan a little more. 

“Fuck baby. I love you.” Cas gasped as he felt his knot swelling. 

“I love you too.” Dean whispered. Cas thrusted a few more times before locking them together which caused Dean to cum untouched. Once they got in a comfortable position they fell asleep almost instantly. 

~_~_~_~

Both boys groaned when Dean’s alarm went off at 6:30. Dean quickly shut it off before sliding out of bed, wincing a little as he did. “I’m gonna shower before Henry wakes up.” Dean whispered and kissed Cas’ cheek. 

Dean stood under the hot spray and he moaned at the feeling of his muscles relaxing. After a few minutes of just standing there he felt the first of Cas’ cum start to run down his leg and he couldn’t help but smile. He knew he didn’t get pregnant right away like he did with Henry but the idea of it being a possibility excited him. 

Dean finished up his shower and brushed his teeth before sneaking back into his room to get dressed for work. He got dressed and walked back over to the bed to get his phone when he noticed Cas watching him. 

“Staring is rude.” Dean grinned. 

“Not when I’m staring at the hottest person in the room.” Cas said sleepily. 

“Go back to sleep. You’re hallucinating.” Dean chuckled and kissed Cas goodbye. 

“Oh, I never got Henry in the bath last night before he passed out so please give him one when he wakes up.” Dean said before sneaking past the couch where Sam was still snoring but Lucy followed him up the stairs. 

~_~_~_~

“Here you go boys. The key’s to your new house.” the realtor smiled and handed Cas the keys. 

“Thank you.” They both said and watched her drive off before unlocking the door and going in. 

“This is our new house Henry.” Dean said as he put him down. 

Henry looked around for a minute, “it empty.” 

Dean and Cas laughed, “yeah it’s going to be empty until we get the furniture in Cas said. 

“Do you want to go pick out your room?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah!” Henry yelled and ran towards the stairs. Dean scooped him up and set him back down at the top of the landing. 

“Go this way.” Dean said ushering Henry to the right where there were 2 bedrooms. Henry looked around and turned back towards his parents. 

“Dis one.” he said. 

“Are you sure? You didn’t even look at the other two.” Cas said. 

“Yuh, dis one papa.” Henry said again. 

“Alright, we’ll get it painted for you. Do you want it blue?” Dean asked. 

“YEAH!” Henry yelled. 

“Alright then, we better go get some paint.” Cas said. 

They had decided to paint the living room, dining area and kitchen a creamy neutral color while Henry’s room was blue. The master bedroom was going to be a dark grey with a light blue accent wall. They had decided to leave the other rooms white until they needed them. They got pool cleaning supplies as well along with a few other things. 


	5. Moving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments! Keep em comin ;)

Every one was helping the boys out wether it was watching Henry so they could work on the house or if it was helping them with the house. They were still trying for a baby so when their cycle was coming up, both boys were nervous. 

Dean was finishing packing up Henry’s things for the week when Mary knocked on the door frame. “Hey sweetie.” 

“Hi mom.” Dean greeted. 

“Need help with anything?” She asked. 

“Uh, no I don’t think so. I’m about done with this and I’m going to start packing his toys since he’s with Naomi right now, it’s the perfect time to do it.” Dean laughed. 

“I can help you.” Mary insisted and grabbed a box. 

“Okay… Is everything okay?” he asked. 

“Yeah…” she said softly. 

“Mom. What’s going on?” Dean asked and stopped what he was doing. 

“Nothing. It’s just gonna be hard not seeing you guys everyday.” She sniffed. 

“Mom..” Dean sighed and pulled her into a hug. 

“It wouldn’t be any different if I would be going to college or something if Cas and Henry never existed.” 

“I know but. It’s going to be quiet and it’ll take me some time to get used to.” She said hugging Dean back. “I hope you guys don’t feel like you have to leave right.” 

“No. We know. It’s just that we’re ready to start our lives and we’re going to need more space if and when we have more pups.” Dean explained. “Like I said, we’re only 2 blocks away. You can come visit whenever.” 

Mary chuckled, “I know sweetie. Just hard to let my baby go.” 

“If it makes you feel better you can take Henry whenever.” Dean laughed, which caused Mary to really laugh. 

“I’m only a phone call away if you need me.” She said. 

“I know.” Dean whispered. 

They finished packing up toys and Henry’s clothes for the week when Cas got home. 

“Well, I’ll leave you boy’s be. I’ll take Henry’s things for you.” Mary said grabbing the bag and going upstairs. 

“You’re home early.” Dean said turning towards Cas. 

“Captain said that they usually let us go early the night before our heat/rut.” Cas explained. 

“Oh, that’s nice.” Dean said packing a few other things, wanting to get as much packed before their cycle hit, if it even did. It was also a nice distraction. 

“You’re distracting yourself aren’t you.” Cas mentioned. 

“I have to, otherwise I’m going to sit here and over think things and get my hopes up just to get them shattered if my heat hits.” Dean said taking a small break. “Did you pick up a test?” 

“Yeah, it’s on the sink in the bathroom.” Cas said while starting to rub Dean’s shoulders. “You’ve go quite a bit packed already.” Cas said looking around the living room. 

“Yeah… It’s easy to do it while Henry’s with someone else.” Dean said, melting into Cas’ touch. 

“You’re all knotted up.” Cas said while getting Dean to lay down so he could massage his back. 

“You deal with a 3 year old a depressed brother on top of working, trying to keep up with clients and pack to move.” Dean groaned as Cas popped his back. 

“I’m sorry.” Cas said, and he meant it. He knows Dean has a lot on his plate, plus the stress of trying for another pup. “I’m sure once I’m out of training my schedule will be a little more normal.” 

“I know, and I’m not trying to make you feel bad. I just have a lot to deal with. When your mom offered to take Henry I couldn’t say yes fast enough.” Dean chuckled. “I should be working on a couple things for a few clients but I also need to get things packed.” 

“I get it. But if you are pregnant already, we can spend the week packing since Henry will be with my mom and Ellen and Bobby.” Cas said finishing up the massage. 

Dean was almost asleep in Cas’ lap when his phone chimed. 

“I gotta take Sammy to Jess’ place. I’ll be back in a little bit.” Dean explained. 

“Okay, I’ll pack up some more stuff.” Cas said. 

~_~_~_~

Dean pulled the impala in front of Jess’ house and Sam just sat there staring at the house. 

“Do you want me to come in with you?” Dean asked. 

“Please?” Sam said quietly. 

“Alright, come on.” Dean said while getting out. 

Sam knocked on the door and they both flinched when Jess’ dad swung the door open. “Oh, hi boys. I was expecting this Brady kid. Come in.” he said and stepped to the side. 

“Jessica! Sam’s here!” Mr. Moore yelled up the stairs. Jess came down a few minutes later with a box. 

Dean took the box so Sam could give her his. Once she had it Sam turned to leave. 

  
“Sam wait!” Jess called after him. 

“For what Jess, there’s nothing else to discuss.” Sam said and kept walking and Dean followed. 

“Stop, please.” Jess begged and jumped back when Sam spun around. 

“Why should I Jess?! You cheated on me! I have nothing left to say to you and I want nothing to do with you from now on.” He said and didn’t wait for her to respond. 

“I’m sorry Dean. Please know that.” Jess whispered. 

“Me too Jess. I thought you were a different person.” Dean said and walked down the porch steps. 

“Does anyone else know what’s going on?” Dean asked once he was back in the impala. 

“No, mom knows we broke up but I didn’t tell her why.” Sam said not bothering to look up from his lap. 

“Do you want me to tell her?” Dean asked once he got back on the road. 

“No. I’ll tell her tonight. But thanks.” Sam said softly. 

They spent the rest of the ride home in silence and Sam went straight up stairs once they got home. 

“He’s pretty upset isn’t he?” Mary asked and Dean just nodded before going back downstairs. 

Dean was working on the invitations for the gala coming up when he heard Sam’s voice. 

“Dean?” Sam said with a shaky voice. 

Dean looked up from his laptop and walked up to his brother, “yeah?” 

Sam didn’t say anything, he just threw his arms around his brother’s waist and started sobbing. Dean’s heart broke and he just pulled Sam to the couch and held on to him while pushing out as much soothing omega scent as he could. 

Sam cried and cried until he couldn’t anymore and Dean just let him. Cas came out of the shower and saw what was going on so he just stayed in the bedroom. 

Once he knew Sam had stopped crying he pushed him back a bit. “I think it’s time to tell mom.” he said softly and Sam just nodded. 

“I’m sorry.” he said. 

“Don’t be. I’m always here for you, cuz you’re my baby brother.” Dean grinned, “now I don’t mean to gross you out, but I can feel my heat coming and I don’t think you wanna be down here for that.” 

“Oh, gross. I’m gone.” Sam shuddered and ran up the stairs. Dean didn’t lie, he really did feel it coming on and he was a little upset he wasn’t pregnant. He didn’t expect to be but it was still kind of a bummer, he made his way to the bedroom where Cas had fallen asleep, naked.

Dean chuckled and stripped down as well before crawling in next to his mate. 

~_~_~_~_~

Dean was upstairs doing laundry the day after their cycle ended when Sam came up to him. “So, do you think you’re pregnant?” 

“Shh!” Dean said quickly looking back at his mom’s room. “Keep it quiet man and I don’t know.” 

“Sorry.” Sam apologized. 

“How are you feeling?” Dean asked throwing the last of the laundry into the washing machine. 

“Better. I told mom right after you told me to.” Sam said. 

“Good. I’m sorry this happened Sam. I know you loved her.” Dean said. 

“I know. I really thought she was the one but I guess not… I just feel like if I had slept with her we’d still be together.” 

“Hey. Don’t blame yourself. It’s perfectly okay on waiting, sometimes I wish Cas and I would have waited but I also wouldn’t trade Henry for the world.” Dean said. “You’ll know when it’s the right time, just make sure you use protection.” he grinned. 

“I know, I know. That’s another reason why I wanted to wait. I was so scared she would get pregnant even if I did use a condom.” Sam confessed. 

“I’m sorry, I guess that ones my fault.” Dean said rubbing the back of his neck. 

“No it’s not.” Sam said. 

“You’re helping us move this weekend right?” Dean asked once they got to the kitchen. 

“Yeah. Who’s watching Henry?” Sam asked. 

“Naomi. It’ll be her last time seeing him for a while since she’s got to go on a business trip.” Dean explained. 

“Gotcha, who’s all helping?” Sam asked. 

“You, mom, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Gabe, and Charlie.” Dean listed. 

~_~_~_~

It was moving day and Dean felt weak the moment he woke up. He shook it off as just being over tired and stressed with the move coming up. He and Jo got the Impala loaded up as much as they could while while Gabe, Sam, Cas and Bobby loaded up the moving truck with the furniture. 

“Idjit!” Bobby’s voice came from inside the truck. 

“Sorry Bobby!” Gabe’s voice came next. They had gotten just about everything packed in one go so Dean lead the way to the new house. 

Once Bobby got the moving truck backed in they unloaded the furniture first to get it out of the way. Charlie and Jo stayed in the living room and started  unpacking things while Mary and Ellen worked on the kitchen while the boys were upstairs. Dean and Gabe were in Henry’s room setting up the bed, while Bobby and Cas set up the master bedroom. 

Dean was putting books on the small bookshelf when Gabe piped up. “You feeling okay? You’ve been quiet all day and you look a little pale.” 

  
“I’m fine. Just tired.” Dean waved him off but in actuality he felt nauseous and his head was pounding. Being pregnant briefly flashed through his mind but he pushed it back, still not wanting to get his hopes up. 

They finished Henry’s room and made their way to the master to help Bobby and Cas. “Need help?” Dean asked. 

“Well, I aint touchin your underwear.” Bobby huffed and set down a box labeled ‘Dean’s clothes’. 

Once all the boxes made it inside and the moving truck was empty they all stood in the living room. “Oh boys it looks so nice!” Mary smiled. 

Dean was about to thank her but he felt the bile coming up fast. He clapped his hand over his mouth and jumped over a few boxes and made a dash for the bathroom. 

“Woah, that came out of no where.” Charlie said and they all grimaced at the sound of vomiting. 

“I asked him if he felt alright earlier and he said he was just tired.” Gabe shrugged. 

“I’ll go check on him.” Mary said and made her way to the bathroom while Cas was trying not to show too much emotion, thinking this could be a form of morning sickness. True, it would be very early morning sickness but you never know. 

Dean and Mary came out after a few minutes. “Sorry about that.” Dean said clearing his throat. 

“No worries. We’ll get out of you hair, you go lay down and rest. I’ll bring you some soup.” Ellen said and gave Dean a quick hug. 

“I’ll go make the bed real quick. Thank you everyone for helping.” Cas said before disappearing up the stairs. Everyone left except for Charlie. 

“You’re pregnant aren’t you?” Charlie asked raising an eyebrow. 

  
“What? What makes you think that?” Dean said moving to the couch. 

“You never get sick Dean.” Charlie pointed out. 

“I know but I have a kid now, so I’m constantly on the move. I could have picked something up at the park.” Dean shrugged. 

“Dean.” Charlie sighed. 

“I don’t know okay.” Dean confessed. “If I am then this is going to be a long fucking pregnancy if I’m throwing up already.” 

Charlie grinned, “I knew it.” 

“You don’t know anything.” Dean huffed. “We barely even started trying and don’t you _dare_ tell anyone.” he glared. 

“I won’t.” Charlie said still grinning. 

“Wipe the grin off your face.” Dean said. 

“Do you have a test?” Charlie asked. 

“Yes. It’s upstairs probably in a box still.” 

“Go take it. I need to know.” Charlie insisted. 

“Charlie. Even if I did take it, it would be way to early to know.” Dean sighed. 

“UGHHHH fine.” Charlie groaned. “I’m going home, but I expect an answer from you soon.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Dean rolled his eyes and went up the stairs. 


	6. Being Sick Sucks

Dean had ended up with a nasty round of the flu, so Sam came over to stay with them so he could take care of Henry while Cas went to work. Henry of course had a tough time knowing his daddy was home but he couldn’t come play. 

“Henry, stop. It’s nap time.” Sam said while trying to get Henry to stay in bed. 

“NO!” Henry yelled and slid out of the bed again, he had been getting more and more disobedient as the week went on. 

“Henry James, get your butt in that bed and take a nap!” Dean yelled from the doorway, scaring them both. 

“Daddy!” Henry yelled and went to hug him but Sam stopped him, “noooo let goooooo.” he whined. 

“I’m sorry buddy but I can’t hug you right now. Daddy’s really sick and doesn’t want to get you sick. But you _have_ to listen to uncle Sammy, he’s in charge when papa’s not home.” Dean said and started coughing. 

Henry whined, “okay daddy.” and crawled into the bed. Sam pulled the blanket up and closed the door. 

“Feeling better?” he asked his brother. 

“Nope. But I heard Henry giving you a rough time so I figured you were too chicken to punish or yell at him.” Dean shrugged. 

“Maybe you should go to the doctor.” Sam grimaced after Dean had a huge coughing fit. 

“I already made an appointment. Cas is taking me tomorrow since it’s his day off, but once we get back you can have a bit of a break.” Dean said. “But thank you man, you did not have to stay here with Henry.” 

“What else would you have done?” Sam shrugged “go back to bed. I’ll bring you some soup, mom dropped off a container of tomato rice soup last night.” 

“I’ll try but I can’t keep anything down.” Dean sighed and shuffled back into his bedroom. 

“And take a shower! You stink!” Sam yelled after him and got the middle finger in response. 

~_~_~_~

Cas was driving to the hospital for Dean’s appointment the next day and Dean was currently puking into a bag in the passenger’s seat. 

“Fuck. I’ve never been this sick before.” Dean rasped. 

Cas cracked a window, getting nauseous himself at the smell. “I know, I’m sorry.” He pulled into the closest parking spot he could and went around to open the door for Dean, who was puking once again. 

“I don’t even have anything to puke up.” he groaned and allowed Cas to help him out of the car. Dean threw the bag in the nearest trash can before they went inside. 

They checked in and a few minutes later Mary came out, “Dean honey, come on back.” They followed Mary back to the exam rooms, “ok stand on the scale.” she instructed. 

“Dean honey what did you weigh last time?” she asked. 

“I dunno like 200?” he answered. 

“Okay well you’re at 185 so you’ve lost 15 pounds.” Mary explained getting worried but continued to usher them into a room. She took his temperature, “102.9” she muttered and continued to check his pulse and blood pressure. 

“Mom I’m gonna hurl.” Dean groaned and Mary quickly grabbed the trash can just as Dean bent forward. Cas wrinkled his nose but moved forward to rub Dean’s back. 

“How often do you get sick?” she asked once he was done and blew his nose. 

“Too damn much.” he rasped. 

“Multiple times a day.” Cas answered for him. 

“You’re pretty dehydrated.” Mary stated, “I’m going to go find Dr. Mendez. I’m admitting you until you’re done throwing up so much and you’re rehydrated.” 

“Mom. I can’t.” Dean groaned. 

“Henry will be fine, we’ll take care of him but Dean, you need fluids and we’re going to draw some blood and test you for Influenza.” Mary said taking her gloves off, “stay here, I’ll come get you once we have a room ready.” 

“God damn it.” Dean sighed. 

“Do you want me to stay with you while you’re here?” Cas asked. 

“No. I’ll be fine, you can go to work and shit. Besides we can’t leave Henry alone with Sam for much longer, I think Sam’s about to blow a gasket.” Dean  chuckled which turned into a cough. “You’ll have to call Mr. Murray for me though.” 

Once Dean was admitted Cas stepped outside to call Mr. Murray for him to excuse Dean for the next few weeks. 

“Oh, of course. We’ll have it taken care of.” Mr. Murray said before hanging up. 

Cas poked his head into the room, “I’m going to go relieve Sam for a few hours, are you going to be okay?” 

“Yes, I’ll be fine. Just bring back my pillow would you?” Dean asked. 

“Of course. I’ll see you later, love you.” Cas said and went back home. 

~_~_~_~

Dean was asleep, really asleep for the first time in a week by time Cas came back with Charlie in tow. She insisted she came along once Cas told her what was going on. Cas set Dean’s pillow and a few other things down in the chair next to his bed and whispered to Charlie, “let’s get out of here, he’s sleeping pretty good.” 

“Not anymore, “Charlie doesn’t know how to be quiet even if her life depended on it.” Dean said groggily. 

“Sorry.” Charlie apologized. “How are you feeling?” she asked. 

“A little better now that I’ve got some fluids and a decent nap.” Dean said. 

“Good.” Cas said and gave Dean his pillow, “Henry made you something.” he said and handed him a card. 

“GET WELL SOON DADDY!” It read, with obvious help from Cas on the spelling but the L’s and Y were backwards. 

“I love it.” Dean smiled and set it up on the table next to him. 

“Have you gotten your test results back?” Cas asked. 

  
“Yeah, negative for both influenzas. Mom said it’s just some bad stomach bug.. I should be able to go home in a couple days. They just want to monitor things.” Dean explained. “Plus she said none of this is contagious so that’s good.” 

They stayed for a few hours before leaving. “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” Cas asked again. 

“I’m sure, go spend time with Henry and give poor Sammya break.” Dean assured him. 

“Alright, but call me if you need anything.” 

“I will, just go already.” Dean chuckled.

Dean was finally feeling better and was able to go home on Saturday with some antibiotics. So, of course once he walked into the house Henry ran full speed towards him. “DADDY!!!” 

“Hey buddy.” Dean said picking him up while Cas carried in his stuff. 

  
“I miss you daddy.” Henry whined a little and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. 

“I missed you too. But I’m all better now.” Dean said hugging him back. 

“Yay! Can we play?” Henry asked. 

“Of course, go get your legos.” Dean said and set him down so Henry could run over to the shelf they kept a few toys on in the living room. 

“Thank you so much for helping with him Sam.” Dean said. 

“No problem, just don’t make me do it again for that long.” Sam joked. 

“No promises.” Dean laughed, “here.” he held out $200. 

“I can’t take that Dean.” Sam said refusing it. 

“You can, and you will.” Dean insisted and shoved it in Sam’s pocket. 

“Thanks.” Sam grumbled. 

“If you’ve got your stuff ready I can take you home.” Cas told him. 

“Daddy! Play!” Henry called out. 

“I’m coming.” Dean called back and gave Sam a hug. 

~_~_~_~

Dean went back to work the following Monday and found a stack of files on his desk. “Ah, there you are. Could you please go through these for me and organize them. It’s all of the paperwork for the art pieces and photographs we’ve sold in the last month.” Mr. Murray asked. 

“Oh, sure!” Dean said. 

“Thank you so much. And don’t forget the gala invitations need to go out by tomorrow at the latest.” He reminded Dean. 

“Of course sir, that was my objective for today.” Dean explained. 

“Good. I don’t know what I ever did before you Dean!” Mr. Murray yelled as he walked away. 

Dean let out a sigh and moved the mountain of files to the table behind him so he could start on the invitations. He had taken a calligraphy class last month so he could be creative on the invitation envelopes. 

Dean took a break after the 30th envelope and checked his phone. There wasn’t much, a few texts from Cas and Charlie. He responded and flexed his hand before continuing on the envelopes. 

Getting lost in time Dean startled when there was a knock on his door. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. I just wanted to know if you’d like to go get some lunch with me?” Mr. Murray asked.   


  
Dean glanced at the time and saw that it was almost 1 in the afternoon. “Oh, sure. I still don’t have much of an appetite though.” he said finishing up the envelope he was working on. 

“That’s alright. There’s some business I’d like to discuss with you over lunch anyway.” Mr. Murray waved his hand. Dean was a nervous wreck the whole way to the café down the street. 

Mr. Murray parked the car and Dean got out immediately and followed his boss into the café, they sat towards the back and ordered their drinks. Mr. Murray was rambling on about the gala coming up and Dean was having a hard time concentrating. 

“I”m sorry sir, but what business did you want to discuss? Have I done something wrong?” Dean asked, un able to keep it anymore. 

“Of course not, what would ever give you that impression?” Mr. Murray asked. 

“I’m sorry I just over thought this lunch. You said you had business to discuss with me so I got nervous.” Dean confessed. 

Mr. Murray let out a chuckle. “Dean, you know you’re one of my best employee’s I’ve ever had. The business I wanted to discuss was more of a heads up.” 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked after they placed their orders. 

“The owner of the gallery is coming next month and they’re very old fashioned if you get what I mean.” Mr. Murray said. 

“I understand. Do you know when next month?” Dean asked. 

“No. They said it would be a surprise visit that way the can see us as normal. So, he’s not going to be very happy that you’re my assistant and have so much authority on things.” Mr. Murray explained. 

“So, I’m being demoted?” Dean asked getting confused. 

“Heavens no! I’m just giving you a fair warning so you’re not blindsided when he comes in.” Mr. Murray re assured Dean, who just nodded. 

“Thank you, sir.” Dean said softly and they spent the rest of the lunch discussing odds and ends at the gallery. 

Once they got back, Dean went back to working on the envelopes. He got about 70 done and still had about 70 more to go. Finally, after an hour and half he finished the envelopes and massaged his hand and took a quick break before putting the invitations in and stamping them. He then started working on a few of the files that Mr. Murray had left on his desk. 

He knocked on Mr. Murray’s door, “I’ve got the invitations done, I’ll drop them off at the post office on my way home. See you tomorrow.” Dean informed his boss. 

“Oh, wonderful. Thank you Dean!” Mr. Murray smiled. 

~_~_~_~

Dean pulled into the driveway next to Cas around 5:30, once he unlocked the door he got a huge whiff of grilled meat. He walked into the kitchen where Cas and Henry were wearing matching aprons and throwing vegetables into a bowl of lettuce. 

“Daddy!” Henry yelled once he noticed Dean walk in. 

“Hi big guy.” Dean smiled and picked his son off the counter. “What are you making?” he asked. 

“Salad! Papa say it healfy” Henry said. 

“It is healthy for you. Makes you big and strong like papa.” Dean said and put him back on the counter so he could continue what he was doing. He moved next to Cas who stopped dicing the tomatoes. 

Cas quickly wiped his hands and pulled Dean in for a kiss. “How was work?” he asked. 

Dean sighed and buried his nose in Cas’ neck. “Long. My hand is killing me.” he sighed, “it smells fantastic in here.” 

“I grilled Steaks for you and me and Henry is getting a hot dog. I’ve also got baked potatoes and garlic bread.” Cas said and laughed when Dean moaned. 

“I knew I loved you for some reason. I actually ate some lunch today and now I’ve got my appetite back.” Dean said. 

“Good. You need to build your strength back up.” Cas said giving the tomatoes to Henry to throw into the salad. 

They sat at the dining room table at ate their meal as a happy little family and Dean listened to Henry talk about his day with his papa. Once dinner was finished and everything was cleaned up Cas went to give Henry his bath before bed, after Henry was down for the night Dean decided to go take a bath himself. 

“Are you coming?” he asked Cas as he stripped down. 

“Not yet.” Cas winked and hurried up and followed Dean into the bathroom. 


	7. Galla Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone even reading this story? Anyway I don't own the art.

Cas had been off training for about a month now and he was moved to the night shift for the whole month of July. It was difficult the first few weeks getting used to sleeping all day and Dean trying to keep Henry out of the house so Cas could sleep. 

Dean finished covering Henry down with sunscreen when Charlie walked through the gate. “Hey guys.” she greeted. 

“Charwie!” Henry yelled, “you swim?” he asked. 

“I am, I brought my swimsuit and everything!” Charlie said and I brought you some cool arm floaties.” she dug through her bag and pulled out the floaties covered with the Batman logo. 

“Daddy, look!” Henry yelled and thrusted them in Dean’s face. 

“I see them. They’re pretty cool, but what do you say?” Dean said. 

“Tank you!” Henry grinned. 

“You’re welcome.” Charlie laughed, “I’m going to go change.” 

Dean started blowing up the floaties while Charlie went to change. He had on his trunks and a wet shirt. By time Charlie came back out Dean and Henry were already in the pool. 

“Auntie Charwie, watch dis!” Henry yelled as Dean put him on the pool deck. Dean counted to three and Henry jumped into his dad’s arms. 

“That’s pretty cool, but watch this!” Charlie smirked and walked around and did a cannon ball into the pool. 

“WOAH!” Henry yelled. “Daddy, you do dat!” Henry said. 

“Okay, only if you swim to Charlie.” Dean said and waved Charlie a little closer. Once she was a few feet away he let go of Henry, who kicked his little legs as hard as he could and moved his arms as well. It took him a little bit but he finally made it to Charlie, a little out of breath. 

“Good job!” Dean and Charlie both boasted the pup. Keeping his end of the deal Dean climbed out of the pool and did a cannon ball next to Henry and Charlie splashing them pretty well. 

“Daddy!” Henry laughed and splashed him back. Henry swam back and forth between the two, getting better each time, after a while Dean and Charlie started tossing him back and forth. Through the fits of giggles Henry said he wanted to jump off the edge again. Dean put him on the patio and barely got back far enough to catch his son, on the next one, Henry slipped off the patio and fell head first into the pool. Dean and Charlie surged forward and Dean got him upright. Henry started gasping and coughing so Dean leaned him forward on the patio and patted his back. 

Henry let out a loud burp and a little bit of water came up with it. “Okay. I think that’s enough pool time for the day.” Dean said once Henry was calmed down. “It’s nap time anyway.” Charlie got Henry wrapped up in his towel and was drying him off while Dean put away the few pool toys they had gotten out. 

“Alright, let’s go take a nap.” Dean said after he dried off, Charlie made her way to the bathroom off the living room while Dean and Henry went upstairs. 

Dean came back down about 20 minutes later in sweats and a tshirt. “I swear that boy is going to be the death of me someday.” Dean sighed as he sat down next to Charlie on the couch.

“Didn’t want to take a nap I take it?” Charlie asked. 

“No. I had to bribe him with Roadhouse for supper.” Dean said while grabbing the remote. 

“Hey, has that owner dude come to the gallery yet?” Charlie asked after a while. 

“No. Everyone is walking on eggshells and I’m pretty sure Mr. Murray is going to go bald. Not to mention the Galla is this weekend so that adds extra stress to us both.” Dean explained. 

“That sucks. Is Cas going with you?” She asked. 

“Yes, thank god. I don’t know if I could go alone after what happened 3 years ago.” Dean said fidgeting with the strings on his pants. 

“Well at least this time you know Alistair’s locked up.” Charlie said and pulled Dean into her side. Dean just hummed and ended up falling asleep on her shoulder. 

  
“Hey.” Charlie whispered after an hour or so. 

“Hmm?” Dean mumbled. 

“I think Henry’s awake.” She said again. 

“What?” Dean said and finally woke up. 

“Henry’s awake I think, I hear little footsteps.” Charlie said again. 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you like that.” Dean said while getting up to go check upstairs. 

“It’s alright.” Charlie shrugged. 

~_~_~_~

It was the night of the gala and Dean was so close to an anxiety attack he almost cancelled. “Dean, you need to be there. Everything is going to be okay, this time I will **not** leave your side.” Cas tried soothing him. 

“I know. I just can’t stop thinking about last time.” Dean said, still pacing the room still not dressed. 

“We can leave the moment the auction is done if you want.” Cas said and that got Dean to stop pacing. 

“Like right after?” he asked. 

“I promise, the second the last piece is sold and and Mr. Murray thank everyone we’ll leave.” Cas said walking up to Dean and pulled him in for a hug. 

“Plus, we’re still trying for a pup, our cycles were last weekend. If you get through the night, I’ll fuck you nice and hard and make you forget the gala even happened.” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear. Dean felt his face get hot and Cas laughed and pulled back. “Now get dressed.” he said and smacked Dean’s ass when he turned around. 

Dean parked the impala in his reserved spot after they dropped Henry off at Mary’s. “It’s going to be okay. I promise.” Cas said while squeezing Dean’s hand after noticing Dean not making any move to get out. 

“I know, I just can’t stop thinking about last time.” Dean mumbled. They sat there for a few minutes before Dean took a deep breath and walked inside before he lost his nerve. Cas quickly caught up to him and took his hand after holding the door open for him. 

Soft music played over the speakers and people crowded around the gallery looking at the pieces up for the auction. They found a table in the corner and quickly grabbed it before anyone else could and a waiter came by with two glasses of champagne which they politely turned down. Another waitress walked by with appetizers which they gladly took a couple. 

“Are you feeling better?” Cas asked once they found some water. 

“A little bit, I’m still on edge and I don’t like the fact that my back is open to the crowd.” Dean said. 

“Well I can see behind you and you’re safe.” Cas smiled. 

“I know, I’d just feel much better if it was against a wall or something.” Dean shrugged and bit into one of the appetizers. 

They talked amongst themselves when Cas warned Dean that Mr. Murray was coming up behind him. Grateful for the warning because he probably would have had a heart attack when Mr. Murray put his hands on Dean’s shoulders. 

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you.” Mr. Murray smiled and walked around. 

“Yes, sorry having a bit of a rough time.” Dean confessed. 

“Oh dear. I’m sorry to hear that, I’m assuming it has to do with the events after the last galla?” Mr. Murray said and Dean just nodded. 

“Well, I assure you I’ve had the security doubled.” he winked, “Castiel, it’s good to see you.” he turned his attention away from Dean. 

“You as well sir.” Cas said and shook his hand. 

“Dean tells me you’re a police officer now. Congratulations.” Mr. Murray grinned. 

“Yes, thank you. I’ve had my heart set on it since high school.” Cas responded. While talked for a few minutes, Dean surveyed the crowd. He noticed a lot of their regular visitors and a lot of new comers. Dean secretly hoped his things went fairly high, not necessarily for selfish reasons but with house payments and the possibility of a new pup, they were going to need some extra cash flow. 

“Well Dean, good luck on the auction tonight. I suppose I better continue my rounds. Enjoy the evening you two.” Mr. Murray said and walked to the next table. 

“Do you want to walk around a bit?” Cas asked. 

“You can. I’m okay right here.” Dean said still watching the crowd. 

“Well then so am I.” Cas said and shot a wink towards Dean who just raised an eyebrow. 

By time the auction began Dean was beyond ready to go home, he was tired, he missed sleeping next to Cas and his anxiety was still on high. Cas convinced him to go toward the crowd for the auction. He had 5 pieces up for sale, 3 pictures and 2 paintings and ended up getting 3,000 total. 

“Okay, can we go now?” Dean asked once the final item sold at the auction. 

“Of course. A promise is a promise.” Cas nodded. They started weaving through the sea of people to get to the door but multiple people stopped to congratulate Dean and tell him how talented he was. 

“Thank you.” Dean would say and give a small smile but on the inside he was just ready to get the fuck out of there. They got almost to the door when Mr. Murray found them. 

“There you are!” He said slightly out of breath. “Fantastic job tonight Dean, I’m proud of you.” He smiled and shook his hand. 

“Thank you sir.” Dean mumbled. 

“Are you leaving?” He asked. 

“Yes sir, not feeling very well.” Cas said covering for Dean. 

“Oh, sorry to hear that. I hope it wasn’t the food.” Mr. Murray frowned. 

“No sir, just a bad headache.” Cas reassured him. 

“Oh, very well. I hope you feel better, see you Tuesday Dean.” Mr. Murray said and vanished into the crowd. 

“You didn’t have to cover for me back there.” Dean said on the way to the impala. 

“I know.” Cas said and they didn’t say anything else about it. 

~_~_~_~

Once they got home they went straight upstairs, taking their suit jackets off as they went. Dean felt 1,000 times more relaxed now that he was home and he just felt tired now. Dean came out of the bathroom after taking his contacts out and found Cas naked on the bed. 

“Well hello to you too.” he chuckled. 

“I made a promise and I intend to keep it.” Cas said and wiggled his finger for Dean to come closer. Dean stripped his clothes, slid into bed and curled right up into Cas’ side. 


	8. Oh Boy

Dean woke up the next morning very naked and very sore, but in a good way. With a groan, he stretched and checked the time on his phone. It was only 8:30 so he rolled back over and intended to snuggle up to Cas but was met with an empty bed. 

Dean frowned and was about to get up and look for his mate when the bedroom door opened and Dean caught a huge whiff of bacon. “Oh good, you’re up.” Cas said carefully set the tray over Dean’s lap after he sat up. 

“Cas… What is all this?” Dean smiled looking at the tray full of waffles and bacon with a bowl of fruit, orange juice and a glass of water. 

Cas slid into bed next to Dean and grabbed the extra fork. “You had such a rough time last night at the gala. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” he explained and ate a chunk of pineapple. 

“Henry’s going to be pissed if he finds out you’ve been eating his pineapple.” Dean chuckled. 

“I’ll buy him more.” Cas grinned and fed Dean a chunk. “Your mom called me earlier.” he said after a few bites. 

“Everything okay with Henry?” Dean asked. 

“Yes, she said she’ll just keep him the rest of the day and tomorrow since you’ve got work in the morning and I’ll need to sleep tomorrow for work.” Cas explained. 

“Oh. That’s nice. We should go for a swim later. It’ll be nice not to have a 3 year old screaming and splashing.” Dean said and finished off the bacon. 

Once they finished their breakfast they decided to take a nap, now knowing they wouldn’t have to pick up Henry. Cas told Mary they would drop clothes off later. 

~_~_~_~

After another round of sex and a shower, the boys packed some more clothes for Henry and drove over to Mary’s. They pulled into the drive way as Sam was coming out. “Where are you going?” Dean asked. 

“For a run. I’ve been running a lot lately. Clears my mind.” Sam said and Dean just nodded and told him to be careful. They walked in and saw Henry running around after Lucy. 

“You know, she’s gonna knock you on your butt if you keep that up.” Dean told Henry. 

Hearing his dad’s voice Henry stopped and ran towards them. “Daddy! Papa!” He giggled and Cas scooped him up. 

“Hey big guy, have fun with grandma?” Cas asked. 

“Yuh. We watched movies and I gots popcorn.” Henry grinned. 

“Well that sounds fun.” Dean said and took him from Cas’ arms. “How do you feel about spending another night with grandma?” Dean asked. 

“YEAH!” Henry yelled and clapped. Dean set him down and he ran to Mary, who was now in the room. 

She walked up to Dean, “how are you feeling?” she asked while she gave him a hug. 

“I’m better now that it’s over.” Dean hugged back. They stayed for a few more minutes before heading back home and Dean shot Sam a quick text telling him to come for a swim if he felt like it after his run. 

They stopped at the store to get a few groceries, abusing the opportunity to do so with out a grabby three year old with them. Cas had gone over to the meat counter to get hamburger patties to throw on the grill while Dean went down the bread isle. He was looking for a certain type of hamburger buns when he accidentally bumped into someone behind him. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Dean quickly apologized and was face to face with an angry alpha. 

“Watch where you’re going whore.” he seethed. 

“Excuse me?” Dean asked apologetic manner gone. 

“You heard me. I should bend you over my cart and teach you a lesson.” He sneered again. 

“Listen dick head. I apologized, no need to get all huffy and sexist on me.” Dean spat back. 

The nameless alpha raised his hand ready to strike Dean when his hand was caught. 

“I’d re think your decision.” Cas said trying to keep his rage at bay. 

The alpha ripped his arm out of Cas’ grip. “Is this your whore?” he asked. 

“He is nobody’s whore matter of fact. He is my mate and I certainly do not appreciate your attitude.” Cas said again. 

“Well next time keep your bitch in line and tell him not to run into people.” 

“I apologized for _bumping_ into you.” Dean said and Cas signed for him to keep quiet, knowing the alpha was too angry to argue with. 

“If I were you, I’d apologize and keep going or I could have you arrested for harassment.” Cas said and crossed his arm. 

“Oh really. What makes you think you could arrest me?” the alpha and sized Cas up and down. 

“Oh, I may be off duty but I am very much still a police officer. So, if you want to continue lipping off I can add that slap you almost hit my mate with to the charges.” Cas said. 

“He’s not even worth this.” The alpha huffed and marched off. 

“Are you okay?” Cas asked once the alpha was gone. 

“I’m fine, just pissed off.” Dean waved his hand and finally found the buns he was looking for. “Let’s just finish getting what we need and get out of here.” 

~_~_~_~

Sam was sitting on the front steps at Dean and Cas’ house when they pulled into the driveway and got up to help them when he saw the groceries in the back. 

“You have a key, why didn’t you just go in?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t know, didn’t feel right.” Sam said taking a few bags. 

They got everything put away, “go ahead and get in the pool if you want, we’re gonna go change.” Dean said closing the cupboard. 

“I don’t know if I can let you go out there like that.” Dean grinned once Cas was in nothing but his swim trunks. 

“What?” Cas asked, clearly confused and looked down at his trunks. “These are brand new, do I have a hole in them or something?” 

“No. But you’ve go so many muscles now. It’s kind of distracting.” Dean said again and ran a finger down Cas’ abs, causing him to shiver. 

“Dean.” Cas warned and Dean backed off. 

“I’m just saying. Now come on before Sam thinks we’re up to something.” 

By time they got outside, Sam was already in the pool lazily floating around on his back. Dean quickly rubbed sunscreen onto Cas’ back before they jumped in. After a while Sam challenged Cas to a race. 

“Come on dude. I’ve been running a lot and you haven’t swam competitively since school.” Sam said. 

“Are you saying I’m out of shape?” Cas asked. 

“No. I’m just saying I could beat you now.” Sam grinned. 

“Alright. But, if I win you have to babysit twice a month for 3 months.” Cas said. 

“Deal, if I win you have to put it on your facebook that you got beat by a teenager.” Sam grinned. “Dean you have to be fair on this.” Sam frowned once he and Cas were positioned at the edge of the pool. 

“I promise.” Dean rolled his eyes. “On your mark, get set, GO!” Dean yelled and jumped back to avoid getting splashed. Sam and Cas had agreed to swim the length of the pool twice. Sam may have dove further into the water but Cas was still faster. On the last flip, Sam was ahead just by a little but Cas quickly caught up. 

Dean got on his knees and watched the edge of the pool intently to see who’s hand would touch first. When both boys popped up after the race ended Sam gasped who won. 

“Sorry Sammy but Cas had you beat by like 3 seconds.” Dean grinned. 

“Dammit!” Sam cursed and playfully pushed Cas’ head under the water. 

“Careful, I could have you charged with police brutality.” Cas laughed. 

“Looks like Sammy’s got baby sitting duties.” Dean grinned and gave Cas a high five. Sam heaved himself out of the pool and laid on his back trying to catch his breath. 

“I’ll give it to you Cas, you’ve still got it.” Sam admitted. 

“Thank you. You’re not a bad swimmer yourself. You should try out for the team.” Cas said drying off his hair. 

“Nah, I don’t like the actual competition unless it’s for fun.” Sam said. 

“We’re going to fire up the grill and make burgers if you want to stay. I’ll take you home after.” Dean said. 

“Sure, I’m gonna go change first.” Sam said and made his way to the bathroom downstairs while Dean and Cas went upstairs. 

“You’re so sexy.” Dean said once they were in their room. 

“What?” Cas laughed. 

  
“You heard me.” Dean said and pushed Cas on the bed and attacked his mouth. 

Not that he didn’t like where this was going but Cas pushed Dean back. “What about Sam?” he asked. 

“We’ll be quick. You never last long if you fuck my mouth.” Dean grinned and sunk to his knees, pulling Cas’ swim trunks down with him. It didn’t take long for Cas to get hard. He stood up and cupped Dean’s face, tracing his lips with his thumb. 

“Open.” Cas practically growled and Dean happily obeyed. Cas teased the tip of his dick by tracing it around Dean’s lips and just barely putting it in his mouth. “How much do you want it?” Cas asked standing still. 

Dean didn’t answer, instead he just swallowed all of Cas’ length and held it there for a few seconds before pulling back. “Jesus Christ.” Cas gasped and gripped Dean’s hair. Dean bobbed a couple times before Cas held him still and started thrusting in and out of Dean’s mouth, causing him to gag a little. 

“Fuck you look so hot choking on my dick.” Cas groaned and thrusted a few more times before coming down Dean’s throat and pulled out letting some splash across Dean’s face as well. 

“I need a shower now.” Dean said only being able to open one eye. 

“Sorry.” Cas gasped and sat on the edge of the bed and tossed him a shirt that had been on the bed. “Do you need anything in return?” Cas asked. 

“No. I’m good.” Dean said finishing up wiping off his face. “I’m going to jump in the shower quick.” Cas nodded and threw on a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt before going downstairs to get the grill going. 

“I don’t even want to know what was going on up there.” Sam said as he pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge. 

“Probably not.” Cas grinned, “grab the hamburger patties would you?” he asked. 

~_~_~_~_~

Monday morning rolled around and Dean groaned at the sound of his alarm but quickly shut it off before Cas woke up. He slid out of bed and got dressed before quietly exiting the bedroom to make some coffee. He packed a quick lunch, made one for Cas to take with him tonight and put a cute little note in it before heading to work. 

The day started off normally, checked inventory, approved new paintings/photography to be put up ate lunch, and Dean was about to finish off the files Mr. Murray wanted him to go through when there was a knock on the door. 

Mr. Murray poked his head in, “Dean. The owner is here.” 

Dean took a deep breath, smoothed out his clothes and followed Mr. Murray out to the gallery. “Dean, this is Jeremy Lane, the owner of the gallery. Mr. Lane, this is Dean Winchester.” Mr. Murray introduced and the alpha who turned around was the same alpha Dean had bumped into at the store last night. 

“Oh boy.” Dean whispered. 


	9. Happy Monday.

Oh boy was right. Mr. Lane had a slight grin on his face that made Dean uneasy. “Mr. Winchester.” He said and shook his hand and Dean had to hold back his wince when the alpha squeezed his had too tight. 

“Mr. Murray tells me you’ve worked here since your junior year of high school. That’s impressive.” Mr. Lane stated. 

“Yes, sir.” Dean said cautiously. 

“Now, if it had come to my attention sooner that you were an omega.” Mr. Lane stated, eyeing Dean up and down. “I would have never let you do as much as you do for this gallery. An omega has no place to be in charge, let alone display their attempts at art. You should have been placed behind that reception desk and nothing else.” Mr. Lane said with a deep frown. 

“Sir, if I may. If it were not for Dean and his _beautiful_ pieces of art, I’m afraid the gallery would not be doing as well as it is.” Mr. Murray intervened. 

“Alex. This is the weakest gallery I have in the state of Kansas and Missouri.” Mr. Lane snapped his attention to Dean’s boss. 

“You’re just upset still because I accidentally bumped into you at the grocery store.” Dean said before his brain could stop him. 

“EXCUSE ME?” Mr. Lane growled shifting his gaze to Dean, who stood tall instead of cowering. “You’re fired.” he hissed. 

“What?” Dean gasped. 

“You heard me. Get out. I was going to demote you anyway.” Mr. Lane grinned. 

“Because I’m an omega?! You can’t do that asshole.” Dean growled. 

“I just did. Now gather your things and begone with yourself. You’re lucky I’m still going to give you your two weeks pay.” Mr. Lane glared. 

“Fuck you. You haven’t heard the last of me.” Dean said and stormed into his office to grab his things before storming out the back door. 

Dean was furious on the drive home. He had to roll down his window the car was starting to become overwhelming with the scent of pissed off omega, he pulled into the driveway too pissed off to pick up Henry. He unlocked the door and stayed as quiet as possible, knowing Cas would be asleep. 

Cas had just come out of the bathroom when he thought he heard the front door open and close. Deciding to investigate, he slowly made his way down the hall and almost sneezed at the strong scent of Dean being pissed off. 

He made his way down the stairs and found Dean sitting at the island in the kitchen glaring at the bowl of fruit in front of him. “Dean? What’s wrong?” Cas asked. 

“Nothing. Go back to bed, I’m sorry I woke you.” Dean huffed. 

“I was just going to bed and something is obviously bothering you.” Cas said sliding his hand over Dean’s shoulder. 

“Remember that alpha from the store last night?” Dean asked. 

“Yes. Did he find you?” Cas asked. 

“Yes and no.” Dean sighed and turned to face Cas. “Turns out he’s the owner of the gallery. I got fired.” Dean said. 

“What? Dean, he can’t fire you for that.” Cas said getting angry. 

“He said he was going to demote me before he figured out who I was because ‘an omega has no place being in charge or displaying art.’” Dean repeated what Mr. Lane said. “Then I spoke with out thinking and he fired me.” Dean said and hung his head. 

“Dean, you can sue him for discrimination.” Cas said lifting Dean’s chin. “Plus if you file charges against him for being verbally abusive last night it’ll have a higher chance of going through.” 

Dean’s eyes widened. “Really?” 

“Really. I’ll get the paperwork started tonight. But for now, come lay down with me.” Cas said and took his mates hand. 

~_~_~_~

Dean slid out of bed around 4:30 to go pick up Henry. He changed into jeans and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and headed out the door. He had left the windows rolled down so he could air out the impala and Dean was thankful he had enough sense to do it. 

He pulled into the driveway and he could hear Henry’s laughter coming from the backyard so he walked around the house. Dean saw Henry running after Sam, with Lucy running around them both. Mary’s car was gone so she must have gotten called into work. 

It took a minute for Sam and Henry to notice Dean had entered the backyard, but when they did Henry ran straight to him. “Hi daddy!” he grinned and Dean picked him up. 

“Hi baby. Are you having fun?” Dean asked. 

Henry nodded, “we playin tag. I was it but uncle Thammy is fast.” Henry said, still trying to catch his breath. 

“Yeah he is. What do you say we go home and wash the impala.” Dean said. 

“YEAH!” Henry yelled and squirmed to get down. 

Sam and Dean followed the toddler into the house and Sam grabbed Henry’s bag from the living room. “You’re late picking him up. Did you get held up at work?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah. About that…” Dean said and rubbed the back of his neck. 

  
“What happened?” Sam asked. 

“I sort of got f-i-r-e-d.” Dean spelled, not wanting Henry to hear it. 

“Why?!” Sam asked clearly shocked. 

“Long story for a different time Sammy.” Dean sighed and gave his brother a hug. “Say goodbye to your uncle.” Dean told Henry and he ran over and hugged Sam’s legs. 

“Bye bye. Love you.” Henry said. 

“Bye buddy. Love you too.” Sam chuckled. 

“See ya Sam.” Dean waved. 

Once they got home Dean carried Henry up to his room, reminding him to be quiet so they didn’t wake up papa. He got Henry to use the bathroom before putting his swimming trunks on and smeared sunscreen all over him. “Alright, you ready?” Dean asked and Henry nodded. 

Dean hooked up the hose while Henry carried the bucket that was twice his size over to the impala. Dean filled the bucket and ‘missed’ so the water splashed at Henry’s feet. Henry squealed and jumped back but giggled at the same time. 

Dean handed him a wet rag and told him to start wiping the car while he went on the other side with the hose and sprayed the car down. Dean continued to ‘miss’ the car or the bucket so Henry would get splashed with the hose. 

“Daddy!” Henry laughed and ran away from the hose. Dean laughed as well and soaped up the impala, refilled the bucket and gave Henry the hose. 

“Alright spray it at the impala.” Dean said but ended up spitting out a mouthful of water. 

“Oops.” Henry giggled. 

“I’ll show you oops.” Dean grinned and grabbed Henry, taking the hose out of his grip and efficiently soaked him. Henry was yelling and giggling the whole time but Dean quickly washed off the impala before the soap dried. 

Dean had just finished drying off Henry as best as he could when he heard a car pull up. Expecting it to be Charlie, he didn’t bother looking up until he heard a voice he hadn’t heard in a little over 3 years. 

“Dean?” John’s voice came from behind him. 

Dean quickly stood up and pushed Henry behind him. “What are you doing here?” he asked. “You should be in jail.” 

“Got out on good behavior.” John frowned. 

  
“Okay, but doesn’t give you a right to come here. I still have the restraining order against you.” Dean growled. 

“I just wanted to see you and Henry.” John said trying to peek around Dean. 

Dean spun around and quickly signed for Henry to go get his papa and tell him John was outside. Henry nodded, sensing Dean’s distress and quickly ran  inside. 

“Oh come on Dean.” John huffed after seeing Henry run into the house. 

“I’m not letting you go anywhere near him or talk to him.” Dean said. 

“That’s not fair. Every kid should know his grandparents.” John argued. 

“Henry does know his grandparents. He knows mom and Naomi very well. Bobby is more of a grandfather to him than you will _ever_ be.” Dean growled. 

Just as John was about to step closer Cas quickly got between them, he may have been shirtless and in pajama bottoms but Dean quickly noticed the cuffs. 

“John you know you shouldn’t be here.” Cas growled. 

“Looks like you’ve picked a real winner there Dean. An alpha who sleeps all day.” John snickered. 

Cas quickly snapped the cuffs on John, “John Winchester, you are under arrest for breaking the restraining order. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.” 

“What the fuck?” John gasped. “You’re too young to be a cop. I don’t believe this shit for a second.” he continued to huff and struggled against Cas’ grip. 

“Stand still. I am very much a cop I can present you my badge if you’d like the proof. Until then you are staying right here until a cruiser comes to pick you up.” Cas explained and Henry just clung to Dean’s leg. 

“I’m taking him inside. And yes, I’m pressing charges.” Dean said and glared at John as he and Henry passed by. 

  
Dean took Henry upstairs and got him out of his swim trunks and into shorts and a t-shirt and went back downstairs to watch out the window. A cruiser had just pulled up and took John out of Cas’ grip, they talked for a few minutes and Cas came inside. 

Once Cas was inside he went straight to Dean. “Are you alright?” He asked. 

“I’m fine.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why he even bothered coming here.” 

“I don’t either but I’m pretty sure his parole is going to be provoked. But it’s already almost 6. I’m going to take a shower and get ready for work.” Cas said and gave Dean a quick kiss. 

Dean checked on Henry, who was watching his cartoon very intently. Satisfied that he was alright Dean went to make a quick dinner, which consisted of dinosaur nuggets and macaroni and cheese. He was so over this day. Cas came down about half an hour later in his uniform, stole a nugget off the pan and grabbed his lunch out of the fridge. He gave both Dean Henry a kiss before heading out. 


	10. Papa's Butt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all for your lovely comments. They mean the world to me, just like you guys <3

Once Dean got Henry bathed and in bed he texted Charlie.

Charlie showed up 20 minutes later in her pajamas and carrying a pillow. “Hey stranger.” Dean grinned and gave her a hug. 

  
“Hi. I know it’s been awhile Dorothy and I have just been insanely busy.” Charlie said hugging Dean back. 

“Trust me. I get it.” Dean chuckled and made his way to the living room. 

“So, shitty day huh? What happened.” Charlie asked once they were settled. And Dean just let out a small laugh and a sigh. 

“Where do I start?” he groaned. “For starters, I got fired, then John showed up.” 

“Wait, what?” Charlie gasped, “why on earth did you get fired?” she asked. 

“I bumped into some knot head alpha last night at the store and after I apologized he ranted on and on about I should know my place. Any way, I get to work and we were still waiting on the owner to show up. Well, he showed up today and it so happens to be the alpha from last night.” Dean explained. 

“So he fired you for bumping into him at the store?” Charlie asked. 

“Not really.” Dean sighed. “He said that he was going to demote me because I, as an omega have no place having as much authority as I do at the gallery. He was going to shove me behind the reception desk and I obviously can’t keep my mouth shut so he fired me instead.”

“That’s total bull shit. You’re suing him right?” Charlie asked. 

“Yes, Cas is starting the paperwork tonight because I’m tagging on verbal assault to it as well.” Dean explained. 

“Oh my god dude. I’m so sorry.” Charlie said and pulled Dean in for a hug. “Now tell me what happened with John.” 

“Henry and I were outside washing the impala so Cas could sleep for his shift tonight. I was drying Henry off when I heard a car pull up, I expected it to be you so I didn’t bother looking up and there he was. I told Henry to go get Cas and we argued of course and Cas cuffed him and waited for another cop to come get him.” Dean told her. 

“Jesus. I thought he was in jail.” Charlie said. 

“Me too. But he said he had gotten out on good behavior. Cas said they would probably take his parole away and he’ll go back.” 

“What are you going to do now?” Charlie asked. 

“I’m not sure. After I file the lawsuit we’ll just see where it goes from there.” Dean shrugged. They stayed up for a few more hours before they went to bed,  Charlie insisted she slept on the couch since Dean hadn’t made the guest bed since Sam left. 

~_~_~_~ 

Cas pulled into the driveway just before 6 the next morning. He made sure to be quiet coming in since he saw Charlie’s car park next to Dean. He quietly went up stairs, peeking into Henry’s room, satisfied he was sleeping peacefully he closed the door and made his way down the hall. 

Dean walked out of the bathroom as Cas walked into the bedroom. “Hey baby. How was work?” he asked. 

“Alright. It was a slow night so just did a lot of cruising around.” Cas said unbuckling his utility belt and set it on top of the dresser. 

“You gonna go to bed for a bit or stay up?” Dean asked walking up to Cas. 

“I’m not sure yet, why?” Cas asked suspiciously. 

“Henry should stay asleep for a few more hours…” Dean said and slowly started pulling Cas’ uniform shirt out of his pants. “You know how much I like  seeing you in the uniform.” Dean whispered, glancing up at Cas. 

Cas ran his hands down Dean’s naked body, stopping at he waistband of his boxers. He yanked Dean to his body by his hips which let out a soft groan from omega. Cas quickly pulled Dean’s boxers down and grabbed his ass with both hands, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck and jumped, wrapping his legs around Cas’ waist. 

“Fuck.” Cas gasped and pressed his lips against Dean’s and led them to the bed. He carefully tossed Dean to the middle of the bed and quickly shed out of his uniform before crawling over his mate. Cas grabbed Dean’s legs and flipped him over onto his stomach which Dean quickly go on his hands and knees. 

Cas smacked Dean’s ass grinning at the small whimper coming from Dean. He smacked it again and quickly spread it and dove in, licking up the slick starting to leak out. “FUCK!” Dean gasped and quickly shoved a pillow into his face to mask his noises. 

“I fucking love the way you taste.” Cas groaned and scooped up some of the slick to coat his dick before slamming into Dean with no warning. 

“FUCK CAS!” Dean yelled into the pillow, Cas let out a small growl and started a brutal pace, forgetting Charlie was downstairs and that Henry was down the hall. His alpha just completely took over and all he wanted to do was ‘breed’ his omega. 

Dean just kept moaning and screaming into the pillow, absolutely in orgasmic heaven. “Cas, please. I need to come.” Dean begged. 

Cas just smacked Dean’s ass again. “No talking.” He huffed. “I’ll tell you when you can come.” Dean just whined but continued to meet Cas’ thrusts. Tears started forming in Dean’s eyes, he was trying so hard not to come but it was getting harder and harder. 

Cas bent down and covered Dean’s back and whispered into his ear. “Come.” Dean curried his face into the pillow and screamed as he came harder than he has ever before, Cas following not long after. 

~_~_~_~

Charlie woke up to someone shaking her. Her eyes flew open and she was about ready to attack when she saw Henry’s big blue eyes staring at her. “Henry? How’d you get down here?” she asked. 

“I climb over gate.” Henry told her. 

“You know you’re not supposed to do that. Where’s your dad?” Charlie asked and pulled him up onto her lap. 

“He and papa are sleeping. I went in dere, it smell funny and a saw papa’s butt.” Henry explained and Charlie had to hold back a laugh. 

“Oh?.” Charlie said once she composed herself. “You wanna come see aunt Dorothy?” she asked. 

“Yeah! Can we has waffles?” Henry smiled. 

  
“Sure buddy. Let’s get you dressed. And no more climbing over the baby gate.” She said. After she got Henry changed, Charlie sent a text to Dean telling him she was taking Henry and would drop him off around lunch time. 

~_~_~_~

Dean’s eyes flew open “shit!” He gasped and grabbed his phone and saw it was 9:30. “FUCK!” He yelled and leaped out of the bed which startled Cas. 

“Dean? What’s wrong?” he asked quickly looking for a threat. 

“It’s fucking 9:30 Cas, why’d you let me go back to sleep?!” Dean asked yanking a pair of sweatpants out of his drawer and tugged them on. He glanced at his phone one more time and finally noticed Charlie’s text and he sunk to the floor. 

“Dean?!” Cas jumped out of bed and knelt next to him. 

“Thank god. Charlie has Henry. she said she’ll bring him home around 12.” Dean sighed and Cas could see him relax. Dean started laughing after a few seconds of silence. 

“What’s so funny?” Cas asked helping Dean off the floor. 

“Ifyou haven’t fucked the shit out of me I wouldn’t have fallen asleep.” Dean said between his laughs. 

“You started it.” Cas grumbled. 

“Come on grumpy let’s go shower.” Dean chuckled. 

After they showered and got dressed Dean started stripping the bed to get it in the washer that way it would be dry by time Cas would need to go to bed. Cas went outside and cleaned the pool then decided to mow the lawn. 

Inside, after Dean had gotten the washer started he went back upstairs and picked up Henry’s room and gathered his laundry to bring downstairs. He had just finished washing up dishes when Cas came back inside. 

“What was the point of showering if you were just going to get all sweaty and gross?” Dean grinned. 

“I didn’t know I was going to get sweaty and gross.” Cas said, “I’ll just shower again before I go to bed.” he shrugged. Dean started pulling lunch meat and everything to go with it when they heard the front door open. 

“Daddy? Papa?” they heard Henry’s voice call out. 

“In the kitchen!” Cas yelled back and they heard little footsteps start running towards them. “Hey buddy!” Cas grinned and scooped up his son. 

“Hi papa.” Henry grinned and gave him a hug before running over to Dean. “Hi daddy!” 

“Hey big guy. You have fun with aunt Charlie?” Dean asked and mouthed thank you when Henry gave him a hug. 

“Yeah. We had waffles.” Henry grinned and turned his attention to Cas. “Papa?” 

“Yes?” Cas asked and took a drink of his water. 

  
“Why you sleep nakey?” Henry asked and Cas started choking on the water. 

“What?” He rasped. 

“I went to wake daddy up and I saw your butt.” Henry giggled. Dean let out a belt of laughter as Cas’ face turned red. 

“Well, that’s my cue to leave. Have a good day guys.” Charlie laughed. 

“Henry, do you want ham or turkey?” Dean asked still chuckling. 

“Ham pease.” Henry said and went to find a toy. 

“Good thing you’ve got a great ass.” Dean winked and laughed more when Cas glared at him

~_~_~_~

It was well past lunch time, Cas had already gone back to bed and Dean was about to take Henry upstairs for his nap when there was a knock on the door. Dean switched Henry to his left arm so he could answer the door. “Mr. Murray.” Dean said shocked to see his former boss standing on the front porch. 

“Hello Dean. I’m sorry for coming by unannounced.” He said. 

“Oh, no that’s okay. Please, come in.” Dean said and stepped aside as he opened the door more. “Let me go put him down for his nap and I’ll be back down, please make yourself at home.” Dean said and quickly took Henry upstairs. 

Once he got back downstairs he asked Mr. Murray if he’d like something to drink. “Oh, no thank you Dean, I won’t be here long.” He said, “I just wanted to come by and apologize for the other day. I feel awful.” 

“Oh. Well, that was kind of a shit situation but I’m pressing charges.” Dean told him. 

“Oh, that’s great news. I hope you win. Another reason I came buy was to tell you, after you had left Mr. Lane closed the gallery. Said it wasn’t making enough money and was going to auction off everything he didn’t want to ship to other galleries.” Mr. Murray explained. 

“Oh. I’m sorry, what are you going to do now?” Dean asked. 

“I’m not sure. I think I’m going to do some traveling. I do want to give you this though.” Mr. Murray said handing Dean an envelope. 

“What is it?” Dean asked. 

“Well, Mr. Lane was going to just throw away any piece you had contributed so I bought them and convinced him to let me give you the money instead of giving me back pay.” Mr. Murray smiled. 

Dean opened the envelope and pulled out a check. “What? Mr. Murray I can’t accept this.” Dean gasped and tried giving it back. 

“Dean. I insist. You’ve been a wonderful employee and assistant on top of being an absolutely talented artist. Please take it, I know you’ll do right by it.” Mr. Murray begged. 

“But sir, this is for $200,000.” My work isn’t this valuable.” Dean argued. 

“I disagree. Please keep it.” Mr. Murray said and stood up. 

“I-uh. Thank you.” Dean said. 

“No, thank you Dean. Goodbye.” Mr. Murray smiled and walked out the door. 

Dean was in such shock all he could do was flop back into the chair. He sat there and thought about it for a while and ended up running upstairs. “Cas.” he whispered. “Cas wake up.” he whispered again and gently shook his shoulder. 

“Dean? What’s wrong?” Cas grumbled. 

“I’m sorry but I need to talk to you.” Dean said climbing up into bed with him. “Mr. Murray just left and he said that the owner closed the gallery.” 

“What? Why?” Cas asked while rubbing his eyes. 

“Not sure something about not making enough money. That’s not the point. Mr. Murray bought out all of my artwork and somehow convinced the douche bag to let me keep the money. Look.” Dean said holding out the check. 

Cas yawned and grabbed the check, “holy shit! Dean, that’s fantastic.” 

“I know, I feel bad about keeping it though.” Dean said and picked at a loose thread on the blanket. 

“We could use it though for when we have another pup though.” Cas mentioned. 

“Yeah… That’s true. Anyway, sorry for waking you. I’ll let you go back to sleep.” Dean said and gave Cas a quick kiss before grabbing the check and sliding out of bed. 

As he got to the stairs Henry peeked out of his bedroom. “Daddy I not tired.” 

“Alright, come on but you’re going to lay down and watch a movie with me.” Dean said and held out his arms. Henry giggled and ran towards Dean. 

“Can we watch Star Wars?” He grinned. 

“Of course.” Dean smiled back and kissed his cheek. Henry was out shortly after the movie started. 


	11. Date Night

A few weeks had gone by and Dean finally finished out the necessary paperwork to file a lawsuit against Jeremy Lane. Cas said he would take it to work with him and drop it off at the courthouse after his shift, it was his final week on nights. They give the officer last week of the month off if they had been doing over nights so they could get out of that routine. 

When Cas came home that Friday morning he found Dean and Henry in the kitchen making breakfast. “HI PAPA!” Henry yelled. 

  
“Good morning.” He smiled and kissed Henry’s forehead and made his way to Dean. He wrapped his arms around his waste and nuzzled the back of his neck.   


“Good morning to you too sunshine.” Dean chuckled and flipped the pancake. 

“Mmm. Good morning indeed.” Cas hummed and kissed the back of Dean’s head before turning his attention to Henry. 

“Are you ready to go to pre school in a couple of weeks?” Cas asked him. 

“No papa. I stay home with daddy.” Henry frowned. 

“But then you wouldn’t get to see your friends.” Cas said. 

“Dey come here.” Henry argued. 

“They can’t come here buddy. They’ve got to go to school too.” Cas said softly. 

“Humph. Fine. I go to school.” Henry huffed. 

“There we go.” Cas grinned and ruffled Henry’s hair. “I’m going to go change.” he announced and went up the stairs. 

“Daddy, I hungryyyyy.” Henry whined. 

“Cool it. It’s almost done.” Dean said, not bothering to look behind him. He finished putting a strip and a half of bacon on Henry’s plate and put a scoop of fruit next to the pancake. “There ya go mr. impatient.” Dean sassed and set the plate in front of the toddler. 

Henry signed thank you and dug in. “Daddy can I has milk pwease.” Dean grabbed a sippy cup out of the cupboard and filled it up. 

“Here you go.” He said and handed it over. Cas came down a few minutes later only in pajama pants. 

“How may- why are you shirtless?” Dean asked once he turned around. 

Cas looked down at his naked torso, “I don’t know. I just didn’t feel like putting a shirt on. Is that an issue?” Cas raised an eyebrow, knowing their cycle was  in a few days Dean always got extra turned on by small things. 

“Nope.” Dean said quickly and turned back around. “How many pancakes do you want?” 

“Two is fine, thank you babe.” Cas grinned and grabbed a glass and filled it up with milk and went to go sit next to his son. Cas grabbed a grape off Henry’s plate and popped it into his mouth. 

“HEY!” Henry protested. “Dat was mine! Daddy!! Papa stoled a grape.” 

“Don’t be a tattle tale.” Dean said and put two more grapes on his plate, “don’t steal your son’s food.” he pointed the spatula at Cas. 

“Sorry.” Cas grinned and laughed a little when Henry slid his plate away from him. Dean set a plate down in front of Cas that had a scoop of fruit, two pancakes and 3 strips of bacon. “Looks good, Dean. Thank you.” Cas said and gave Henry his one grape he had. 

“You’re welcome.” Dean said and sat next to him with his breakfast. “How was work?” he asked. 

“Full of idiots.” Cas grumbled. They all ate in silence for a few minutes before Cas spoke again. “I think we should cash in one of Sam’s babysitting duties tonight.” 

“I don’t know… I’ve got a lot of stuff to do and figure out.” Dean said. 

“Oh… Well it’s too late, I talked to Sam last night… He’ll be here at 6.” Cas smiled sheepishly. 

“Cas.” Dean sighed, “I really need to look for a job.” 

“You’ll have all weekend to look for one. Please? I already made reservations.” Cas begged. 

Dean let out a sigh, “alright.” but he grinned at his plate. 

After they finished breakfast and Cas helped Dean clean up he told him he was going to go take a nap. 

~_~_~_~

“What do I need to wear?” Dean asked before he went upstairs to shower. 

“Nice jeans and a nice shirt will be fine.” Cas said not bothering to look up from the puzzle he and Henry were working on. While in the shower he tried to figure out what Cas had up his sleeve. They almost never have date nights unless it’s a birthday or anniversary. 

Once he was finished and dried off he pulled on a pair of boxers and dug through his dresser to find a pair of dark, form fitting jeans and moved to the closet. Dean settled on a light grey shirt and went back to the bathroom to put his contacts in and fix his hair. He grabbed his boots and socks before heading downstairs so Cas could get ready. 

Sam showed up just before 6 and instantly asked where Cas was. “He’s still getting ready… Why?” Dean asked. 

“Oh uh. Nothing j-just curious.” Sam said quickly and bee lined for the kitchen where Dean had just gotten Henry strapped in his high chair. 

Dean raised an eyebrow and followed Sam into the kitchen. “Are you excited to hang out with uncle Sammy?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah!” Henry grinned. 

Dean finished getting Henry’s supper ready when they heard Cas coming down the stairs. Sam tripped on the island chair in his rush to meet Cas. 

“Your uncle has issues.” Dean told Henry and slid the fish sticks onto his plate. “They’re hot be careful.” he warned and set the tray in the sink and peeked around the corner to see what was going on. 

He saw Sam hand Cas something and he quickly shoved it into his pocket. “Thanks for picking this up for me.” Cas whispered. 

“No problem.” Sam said and clapped Cas on the shoulder, Dean quickly went back to the sink before they came into the kitchen. 

“Dean, are you ready to go?” Cas asked.

“Yep.” Dean said and turned around, “you be good okay? Uncle Sammy is in charge.” Dean said before kissing Henry’s forehead. 

“Okay daddy.” Henry said with a mouth full. 

“Love you.” Cas said taking his turn to kiss his forehead. 

“Love you too, papa.” Henry said, not bothered one bit that they were leaving. 

“Can I drive the impala?” Cas asked once they were outside and Dean stopped in his tracks. 

“Why?” he asked. 

“I, uh. I want everything to be a surprise is all.” Cas mumbled. 

“You’re acting weird and I don’t like it.” Dean said but tossed him the keys. 

Cas backed out onto the road and headed for the interstate. “Don’t ask.” Cas said before Dean could say anything. They drove about half an hour before Cas turned off on an exit. 

“Cas. We can’t afford this place.” Dean gasped when they pulled into a fancy steakhouse. 

“I’ve been saving up. We’ll be okay.” Cas reassured him. The restaurant had dim lighting and soft instrumental music playing. “Dean, I promise you. I can afford it.” Cas said noticing the alarm in Dean’s face. 

“Hi, how may I help you?” A young beta girl greeted them. 

“Hello, I have a reservation under Novak.” Cas said. 

“Of course, right on time. Follow me.” She smiled and made her way through the tables and stopped at one towards the back. “Is this alright?” 

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” Cas grinned and held Dean’s chair out for him which Dean shot him a funny look but sat down. 

“Your waiter will be with you shortly. Enjoy your evening.” The hostess smiled and walked back to the front of the restaurant. Sure enough a minute or so later an older alpha walked up to the table and placed a basket of warm rolls in between the two. 

“Hello, my name is Jeremiah, I’ll be serving you tonight. How are you?” 

“We’re good thank you.” Cas answered, Dean still in shock. 

“Fantastic. Here are some menus, can I go ahead and get your drink order?” 

“Uh. I’ll have an iced tea please.” Dean said. 

“I’ll have the same.” Cas followed. 

“Perfect. I’ll be right back with those.” The waiter said and disappeared. 

They opened their menus and Dean let out a gasp. “Castiel. These prices are really high.” 

“Dean. I told you not to worry about it. Just order what ever you want.” Cas said not bothering to look up from his menu. Jeremiah, showed up a few minutes later. 

“Here you go gentlemen. Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?” he asked. 

“Uh, a few more minutes please.” Cas said. 

“Absolutely.” Jeremiah nodded and went to his other tables. They looked over their menus and finally decided on what they wanted. 

Jeremiah came up to them a few minutes later. “Have we decided?” He asked. 

“Yes. I’ll have the 12 oz sirloin, rare, with a salad and baked potato please.” Cas went first. 

“Good choice, and you sir?” the waiter asked turning towards Dean. 

“I’ll have the same except I’ll take the green beans instead of salad and I’d like my steak medium.” Dean told him. 

“Super. I’ll get this in for you.” Jeremiah smiled and took their menus. 

“I still think you’re insane.” Dean mumbled and took a sip of his tea. They talked about Cas’ shifts and the potential law suit coming up. About 15 minutes later, Jeremiah showed up with their food. 

“Here you go. Can I get you anything else?” he asked. 

“No, I think we’re alright, thank you.” Cas said. “I never told you how good you look tonight.” Cas said after a few minutes and Dean looked up from his plate. 

“f’ank you.” he said with a mouthful of steak. 

Cas laughed, “and you wonder where Henry gets it.” Dean just flipped him off and continued to eat. 

After the waiter cleared their plates he asked if they’d like any dessert. “No, I don’t think so. Just the check please.” Cas said. 

“But, they had pie.” Dean frowned. 

“I’ll bake you a pie. I have one more surprise for you.” Cas said after he gave the waiter his card. 

Once the bill was paid they headed back to the impala and Cas drove back home. Instead of going home like Dean expected, Cas kept driving. “Now where are we going? Dean asked. 

“You’ll see.” Cas said and turned off onto a side road and pulled into the field they used to go to back in high school. 

“Oh my god. We haven’t been out here in forever.” Dean grinned and immediately got out and hopped onto the hood. Cas crawled up next to him. “Thank you for tonight.” Dean said after a while. 

“You’re welcome. We haven’t had a proper date night in a while.” Cas said and pulled Dean closer to him. They sat there in comfortable silence just staring at the stars. Dean was actually almost asleep when Cas’ voice woke him up. 

“You know I love you right?” Cas asked. 

“Yeah… I love you too.” Dean said. 

“We’ve been through quite a bit together, haven’t we.” Cas said. 

“We really have. What’s going on?” Dean asked. 

Cas let out a sigh and dug in his pocket. “I know we’ve done everything completely backwards, but Dean. I want you to be mine forever.” Cas said not meeting his eyes. 

“Cas… Of course I’m going to be with you. I hate even thinking about not being with you.” Dean said. “What’s going on, you’re starting to worry me.” 

“I’m sorry. That’s not what I intended to do…” Cas said softly and turned so he was facing Dean. 

“Dean. I love you _so_ much. I love Henry so much, and I’m so excited to see where our future is headed. But, with us trying for another pup, I feel like there’s something missing.” Cas confessed. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“Dean.” Cas started and pulled a small box out of his pocket. 

“Cas?” Dean gasped softly. 

“Will you marry me?” 


	12. Will You Marry Me?

“Will you marry me?” Cas asked and Dean just stared at him with his mouth open. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“I want you to marry me Dean. I want us to be together in every way possible.” Cas said while taking the simple silver ring out of the box. 

“You’re an idiot.” Dean let out a watery chuckle. “Of course Cas.” He was openly crying now. 

Cas couldn’t hold back the tears either as he slipped the ring onto Dean’s finger. “I love you, so much.” Cas whispered and pulled Dean in for a kiss. 

“I love you too.” Dean whispered. 

They got back in the impala, Dean now driving and headed home to let Sam go. They pulled into the driveway around midnight and quietly opened the door. 

“Hey.” Sam whispered from the couch. 

“Hey. How was Henry?” Dean asked while untying his boots. 

“He was good. We played around in the back yard for a bit so I gave him a bath before bed.” Sam explained. “How was your night?”

“It was really nice.” Dean smiled and sat down in the recliner. 

“That’s good. Anything interesting happen?” Sam asked. 

“Oh please. Like you don’t know.” Dean laughed but held up his hand anyway. 

“What, how’d you know I knew?” Sam asked. 

“You both aren’t very good at being sneaky. Cas, I hope you’re more stealthy at work.” Dean said. 

“But, how?” Sam asked. 

“The fact that you immediately asked where Cas was for starters and you could barely look at me. Then when we heard him come down the stairs you almost fell on your face you were in such a hurry to get out of the kitchen.” Dean explained. “Besides of course I spied on you and I saw you hand something to Cas. Now, Cas is going to give you a ride home so he can hurry back so we can fuck.” Dean winked at Sam and went upstairs. 

“GROSS DEAN!” Sam groaned, Cas apologized. 

Cas dropped Sam off and payed him before going home a little faster than he should have. He quickly locked the door and shut the lights off downstairs before running up the stairs and stepped over the gate instead of opening it. 

The closer he got to their bedroom the more he could smell Dean. Letting out a small groan, Cas pushed the door open to see Dean spread out on their bed, completely naked and hard. “Took you long enough.” Dean huffed. 

Cas quickly threw his clothes on the floor and crawled over Dean. “I’m here now.” he whispered and ducked down to capture Dean’s lips. 

Dean expected fast and full of need but it was slow and sweet. 

~_~_~_~_~

They decided to keep their engagement a secret until after their cycles. Dean was packing Henry’s bag so it would be ready in the morning when Bobby would pick him up. “So, what are we going to do all week if you’re pregnant?” Cas asked coming up behind him. 

“I don’t know. I try not to think about it.” Dean said shoving some pull ups into the bag. 

“Fair enough.” Cas said. “Do you feel like your heat’s coming?” he asked. 

Dean sighed and dropped the bag to turn around and face his mate. “I don’t know.” he said, “I mean not really but a good chunk of the time, I don’t feel it until that day… Why? Do you feel your rut coming?” 

“No. And I’m always extra horny the day before.” Cas stated. “I think there’s a good chance you’re pregnant Dean.” he smiled. 

“Cas.. Please. I don’t want to get my hopes up.” Dean begged but went to hug Cas. 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Cas said while wrapping his arms around Dean. 

“Hey! I want a hug!” Henry yelled when he walked into the room. 

“Of course, come here.” Cas said/signed and held out his arms. Henry ran towards him and jumped into Cas’ open arms and they smooshed Henry between them. 

“You’re our number one guy, you know that right?” Dean asked. 

“Uh huh.” Henry nodded. 

“Good.” Dean grinned and started peppering kisses all over Henry’s face, causing him to squeal and giggle. Not wanting to miss out, Cas joined in on the fun. Henry was laughing so hard his face was turning red then he suddenly stopped and his eyes went wide. 

“Uh oh.” he whined. 

“What’s wrong?” Cas asked. 

“I peed my pants. I’m sorry!” Henry said getting upset. 

“Hey, it’s okay. It was an accident.” Dean soothed, “papa’s going to go clean you up and I’ll start dinner okay? What do you want?” 

Henry sniffled and Dean carefully wiped the tears away. “Can we has your pizza?” Henry asked. 

“Sure. I’ll go get it started.” Dean said softly and kissed the last tear away. 

Dean made his way to the kitchen, picking up Henry’s toys as he went. Once he got them put away he grabbed everything he’d need to make his and Cas’ pizza and Henry’s little one. He pulled out a package of hamburger and sausage, pepperoni, mozzarella cheese and the dough but couldn’t find any olives. 

He sprayed the pans down with cooking spray, carefully placed his ring on the back counter and started kneading the dough. When Cas and Henry came down a few minutes later Dean asked Cas to run to the store and get some olives and a small onion. 

“Daddy can I help?” Henry asked. 

“Sure thing buddy let me get the dough laid out first okay.” Dean said. Once he had the dough laid flat in both pans he washed his hands and told Henry to do the same. 

“Okay I’m going to dump sauce on them then you spread it out with the spoon.” Dean explained and dumped a little bit on Henry’s then the rest of the jar on his and Cas’. 

“If I turn around and start cooking the hamburger and sausage, are you going to stay put?” He asked Henry who was sitting on the counter. 

“Yes daddy, I pwomise.” Henry said focussing on spreading the pizza sauce all over his crust.

Cas came back just as Dean drained the grease from the meats. “PAPA LOOK!” Henry yelled, obviously proud of his pizza sauce. 

“Looks good buddy. Good job.” Cas smiled and set a couple bags on the counter. 

“I sent you for two things dude.” Dean chuckled. 

“I know but I got a few other things for this week.” Cas shrugged. 

“Henry do you want beef and sausage on your pizza?” Dean asked. 

“No tank you.” Henry replied, already pulling things out of the bags. 

Dean spread the meat mixture evenly over his and Cas then laid down pepperonis. “Henry? Pepperoni?” Dean asked and Henry just signed yes instead of answering. 

“Olives or onion?” Dean asked again after he finished chopping the onion. 

“Owives please.” Henry said and watched intently as Dean sprinkled them over both pizzas then the onion. Once he had both pizzas covered in cheese he stuck them in the oven and Cas shooed him out of the way so he could clean up. 

After they ate their pizzas and had some ice cream for dessert, it was time to put Henry down for bed. “Don’t forget uncle Bobby’s coming to get you in the morning.” Dean said after he read his son a book. Henry just nodded sleepily so Dean took that as his cue to leave his son be. 

Back downstairs Cas had his feet propped up on the coffee table with some crime show playing quietly. “He’s out.” Dean said as he curled up next to Cas. 

“That was fast.” Cas mentioned and wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulder. Rain had started pelting the windows after a while, “I didn’t know we’d be getting a storm tonight.” Cas said as he and Dean moved to the window to see the wind start to pick up and lightning flash across the sky. 

“Me either.” Dean mumbled and jumped a little as a bright flash of lightning lit up the sky. They took their cue to head to bed when the tv fuzzed out from the storm. Dean shut it off as Cas went around locking doors and shutting lights off. 

A loud crack of thunder later in the night startled Henry awake. His heart instantly started racing and all he wanted was his daddy and papa. He laid there, debating if he should run into their room when another crack of thunder echoed through the house. With a whimper, Henry threw his blanket off and ran as fast as he could to his parents’ room. 

He pushed the door open and stood there breathing heavy and slowly made his way to Cas’ side of the bed. “Papa.” Henry said softly but Cas didn’t stir. Tears started forming in the little boy’s eyes and he tried again. “Papa!” He said a little louder and it finally caught Cas’ attention. 

“Henry?” came Cas’ sleep filled voice in the dark. 

“Papa, I’m scared.” Henry whimpered and when another crack of thunder came Henry grabbed the blankets and tried hauling himself up but Cas was quick to grab him before he hurt himself. 

“It’s alright baby it’s just a storm. It’ll pass.” Cas whispered and laid Henry down between him and Dean, who was silently listening to their exchange. 

“Hi buddy.” Dean whispered, “come here.” he said and held his arms out, which Henry quickly snuggled into and felt so much safer when he felt his papa against his back. 

~_~_~_~

Early the next morning Dean was woken up with the sudden need to throw up. He quickly, but carefully untangled Henry from him and ran to the bathroom just in time to blow chunks. Once he was finished he swished out his mouth and leaned on the counter for a minute. 

“I think we know what that means.” Cas whispered from the doorway. 

  
“Jesus.” Dean gasped. “How long have you been standing there?” 

“A few minutes. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Cas said softly. 

“I’m fine.” Dean sighed and went ahead and started brushing his teeth. 

“You should take a test.” Cas said still watching his mate. 

“Really?” Dean asked meeting his eyes through the mirror. 

“Wouldn’t hurt.” Cas shrugged. “I’m going to go lay back down, let me know if you need me.” 

Dean just nodded and pulled one of the tests out of the cupboard. He peed on the stick, washed his hand and sat up on the counter and waited for what seemed to be the longest 5 minutes of his life. 

After what he had guessed would be 5 minutes he looked at the results and felt hot tears make his way down his face. “Cas.” he called out loud enough for him to hear but not loud enough to wake Henry. 

Cas heard Dean’s voice come from the bathroom so he quickly made his way in. He noticed the tears first, “Dean?” he whispered. 

Dean looked up and had a small smile on his face. “It’s positive.” 


	13. Down he Goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the little delay in posting. It was a busy couple of days and my birthday was on Saturday! But here's the chapter, enjoy :)

“What?” Cas gasped. 

“It’s positive. I’m pregnant.” Dean giggled and held out the test. Cas quickly walked over and took the test from Dean and saw the pink + staring at him. 

“Oh my god.” Cas whispered, tears filling his own eyes. He looked at his mate, who was still crying a bit. Setting down the test, Cas took Dean’s face between his hands, “I love you.” he whispered and pressed his lips to Deans. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ middle and held him tight. “We did it Cas.” he giggled. They stayed in each other’s embrace for a few more minutes before Dean suddenly pushed Cas back with a small panicked look in his face before hopping off the counter to puke again. “I didn’t miss this part.” Dean rasped and spit into the toilet one last time before getting up. 

“I know love.” Cas said and rubbed his back as he rinsed out his mouth. After Dean brushed his teeth again he let Cas drag him back into bed where they curled around their sleeping pup. 

When the alarm went off in the morning it only set off another round of nausea for Dean. Quickly getting out of bed he ran to the bathroom, “papa what’s wrong with daddy?” Henry asked sleepily. 

“He’s just not feeling well babe. He’ll be okay don’t worry.” Cas said softly, “come on, let’s get you ready.” 

Cas helped Henry get dressed and brush his teeth before Bobby showed up. “I say good bye to daddy.” Henry said once Cas slid his little backpack on his shoulders. 

He followed his son back to his bedroom where Dean was back in bed, looking miserable. “Bye bye daddy. Feel better.” Henry said and hugged Dean when Cas put him on the bed. 

“Bye buddy. Thank you. You be good okay?” Dean rasped. 

“I will.” 

“I’ll be back up with some tea.” Cas said while helping Henry off the bed and Dean just nodded. 

Cas grabbed Henry’s bag and followed him down the stairs, “do you want some cereal?” 

“Yes please.” Henry said and went straight for the kitchen. 

“Lucky Charms or Cheerios?” Cas asked opening the pantry. 

“Lucky Charms!” Henry responded and Cas pulled out a small bowl filled it up with cereal and grabbed the milk. Henry was about half way done with his cereal when there was a knock on the door. 

“Jesus boy, don’t you own a shirt?” Bobby gasped when Cas opened the door in nothing but pajama pants. Frowning Cas looked down at his bare chest completely forgetting he didn’t have one on. 

“Sorry.” he mumbled and stepped aside to let Bobby in. “Henry’s just finishing up breakfast.” Cas closed the door and led Bobby towards the kitchen. 

“Hi uncle Bobby.” Henry said barley looking up from his now very mushy cereal. 

“Hey buddy.” Bobby greeted and sat next to the boy. 

“My daddy doesn’t feel good.” Henry said. 

“Yeah, I’m sure he doesn’t.” Bobby said feeling a little awkward. 

“He frowed up a lot.” Henry continued. 

“Henry. I’m sure Bobby doesn’t want to hear about your dad’s problems.” Cas said. 

“Throwin up huh?” Bobby said and raised an eyebrow at Cas, who quickly avoided eye contact. 

“Somthin you wanna tell me?” Bobby asked again. 

“No.” Cas answered a little too quickly. He was about to apologize for being rude when Bobby held up his hand. 

“I won’t say nothin.” He said and Cas signed thank you and turned his focus back to Henry. 

“Are you done?” he asked and Henry pushed the bowl towards him. 

After they left with another promise from Henry to be good Cas quickly made Dean’s tea and grabbed a couple crackers before going back upstairs. 

Dean was in a light sleep when Cas came in, “Henry gone?” 

“Yes. And Bobby figured out you’re pregnant.” Cas said. 

“What?! How?” Dean asked sitting up quickly. 

“Henry informed him you threw up a lot so he puzzled it together. I’m sorry, he promised not to say anything.” Cas said handing Dean the tea. 

“It’s fine. Bobby won’t tell.” Dean sighed and took a careful sip of the hot tea. 

“I brought you some crackers.” Cas said handing them over. 

~_~_~_~_~

By the end of the week Dean could barley keep anything down and it was really worrying Cas. “Dean, please let me make you an appointment.” he begged. 

“Cas. It’s just morning sickness. I had it last time remember.” Dean argued. 

“Yes, I remember but it also wasn’t this bad. You didn’t puke all day.” Cas huffed. 

“Fine.” Dean grouched and buried himself under the covers. Cas let out a sigh and left Dean to rest while he went downstairs to set up an appointment. About an hour later he went back upstairs to check on Dean, who was still asleep but now had Cas’ pillow clutched in his arms. 

“Hey.” he whispered and pushed the hair off Dean’s forehead.   


“Hmm.” Dean mumbled. 

“I’m going to go pick up Henry, do you want to come?” 

Dean opened an eye and stared at Cas for a minute. “Yeah, I should probably get some fresh air. Let me shower first.” 

In the shower Dean stood there and let the hot water rush over him for a little bit before doing anything. He knew Cas was right about making the appointment. He just didn’t want to go to the doctor. Shaking the thought out of his head he reached for the shampoo when everything went black. 

Cas had just finished getting Dean’s clothes ready for him when he heard a loud crash come from the bathroom. He instantly dropped the shirt and ran into the bathroom. “Dean?!” He yelled when he saw Dean crumpled on the shower floor. 

He quickly shut the water off and moved Dean onto his lap. “Dean, can you hear me?” Cas asked patting his cheek lightly. He noticed a little bit of blood running down his forehead meaning Dean must have hit his head on the way down. 

“Come on Dean wake up.” Cas begged and carefully picked him up, not caring that his clothes were now soaked. He grabbed a towel on his way out of the bathroom and once Dean was placed on the bed he quickly dried him off and draped it over his lap before calling 911. After the operator confirmed an ambulance was on the way, Cas went and grabbed a hand towel and started to wipe away some of the blood on Dean’s forehead before placing it on the small cut to stop the bleeding. When he heard the sirens coming down the street, Cas quickly ran down the stairs and unlocked the door before leading the paramedics up the stairs. 

“How long has he been unconscious?” one of the paramedics asked. 

“About 10 minutes now. He hit his head on the way down, I’ve got the bleeding to stop.” Cas explained and watched as the paramedics checked Dean’s pulse and carefully move him to a gurney. “Riding or follow?” the same paramedic asked. 

“Riding.” Cas said and followed them out the door. 

~_~_~_~

At the hospital Mary was in the break room when the call came through the speaker. “Male omega, late teens, early 20’s coming in. Passed out in the shower still unconscious. Nurses needed in room 530.” 

Mary ran to the room to prep it as the paramedics wheeled Dean in with Cas hot on their tail. “I’m sorry but you’ll have to wait out here.” One of the nurses told Cas. 

“Pulse is normal along with heart rate. Severely dehydrated and slightly malnourished, small cut on the head from the fainting. Paramedics explained as they moved Dean to the bed and left the room, leaving him with Mary and the other nurse. 

Mary, who still had her back turned, getting things ready gasped and almost dropped the tray she had when she noticed it was Dean. “Oh my god.” she whispered and quickly got him hooked up to the ivy’s he needed. Once he made sure everything was set she marched out of the room furious. 

Cas was pacing the hall in front of Dean’s room when the door opened. “Castiel what the HELL!?” Mary hissed grabbing his arm and forcing him to sit down. “Why is _my_ son in that room unconscious, malnourished and dehydrated?! Unless he had and absolutely shit of a heat you have a _lot_ of explaining to do.” 

“He didn’t have a heat.” Cas stated. “We found out Monday he’s pregnant.” 

“What?” Mary gasped, anger leaving her quickly. 

“We’ve been trying for a while and he started throwing up Monday morning so he took a test and it was positive, but this morning sickness is worse. He couldn’t keep anything down, I’ve tried. Believe me I’ve tried to get him to eat something or drink something. I just convinced him to let me make an appointment and we were going to go pick up Henry from Bobby and Ellen’s when he fainted in the shower.” Cas explained, close to tears. 

Mary pulled Cas into he arms, “I’m sorry. I should have let you explain before jumping to conclusions.” 

“It’s okay. I would have done the same.” Cas told her. “I need to call Ellen and ask her to keep Henry a little longer.” 

“Hi sugar. You boys on your way?” Ellen asked once she answered her phone. 

“Um, not at the moment. Would you be able to keep Henry for a little while longer? If not I can call Gabe or Charlie.” Cas asked. 

“Well, Bobby’s at school getting ready for the new school year and I do need to get the bar open soon. What’s going on.” Ellen asked. 

“Dean fainted in the shower earlier, we’re at the hospital now.” Cas explained. 

“Oh my. Is he alright?” Ellen asked. 

“He’ll be okay but I’ll call Gabe real quick to pick up Henry. Thank you Ellen.” Cas said and hung up before she could say anything. 

“Hey bro, long time no talk.” Gabe answered. 

“Gabe I need a favor.” Cas sighed. 

“What’s up?” 

“I need you to go pick up Henry from Bobby and Ellen’s and keep him for a little bit.” Cas said. 

“Okayyy?” 

“Please Gabe. Dean’s in the hospital.” Cas begged. 

“Well shit Cassie. That’s all you had to say. I’m leaving now.” 

“Thank you.” Cas said and hung up. 

“Cas, honey. Dean’s awake and asking for you.” Mary said softly. 

Dean looked a little better but still looked tired. “Hey.” he croaked. 

“Hey yourself.” Cas said softly and took Dean’s hand. “How are you feeling?” 

“Tired mostly.” Dean replied. “Head hurts a bit.” 

“Yeah, you hit it pretty good on the way down.” Cas told him. 

“Dean honey we’re going to take some blood okay.” Mary said softly and he just held his arm out to his mom. Once the blood was drawn she gave it to another nurse and went to sit next to her son. 

“What’s the blood for?” Dean asked, turning his attention to Mary. 

“Well, just to confirm your pregnancy, don’t be mad.” Mary said when she saw Dean’s eyebrows narrow. “I told Cas to tell me everything. But it’s to confirm the pregnancy and to see if there’s anything else going on besides the dehydration and malnutrition.” 

Letting out a sigh, Dean nodded, “I’m not mad just worried.” 

“Are you hungry at all? I can go find you some food.” Mary asked. 

“No. I’m thirsty though.” 

“Okay, I’ll be back in a little bit.” Mary said and kissed Dean’s forehead before leaving the room. 

“Cas.. If, if something wrong. I’m sorry.” Dean said tears starting to flow. 

“Shhh.” Cas hushed him and motioned for him to scoot over so he could crawl into the bed with him. He pulled Dean into his arms, “it’s not your fault.” he whispered. 

Dean sniffled a couple of times, “where’s Henry?” 

“With Gabe. Bobby is at school preparing for the year and Ellen needed to go open up the Roadhouse.” 

“He’s going to be in a sugar coma when we get him back.” Dean chuckled. 

“I hope not. Gabe hopefully knows better.” Cas sighed, “do you want me to text him and have him bring Henry here?” 

“No. I don’t want to scare him. We’ll see what mom says when the results come in.” Dean said. After a few minutes Mary came back with a tray containing a  bowl of fruit, toast, orange juice, and water. 

“Mom I’m not hungry.” Dean protested.    
  


“I don’t care. Eat some of it.” she said while using her ‘mom’ voice. Rolling his eyes Dean grabbed the orange juice and chugged it down first before taking a few small bites of the toast. “I need to go do my rounds. I’ll be back once the blood work is back. Please eat.” she begged before leaving the room. 

Dean at most of the toast and a few chunks of fruit before pushing the tray away. “If I eat anymore I _know_ I’ll puke.” 

“That’s fine Dean.” Cas said and took the tray away. Mary walked in a few minutes later with a folder. 

“Alright boys, congratulations are in order. Dean, you are pregnant.” Mary smiled. 

“So it’s okay?” Dean asked. 

“Yes, as far as we know.” Mary said, “your bloodwork came back fine as well so your fainting spell was probably just caused by not being able to keep anything down. So I’m going to prescribe you some anti nausea pills to take until your morning sickness subsides. I’m going to go ahead a release you as long as you promise to keep eating.” Mary said. 

“I will.” Dean promised. 

“Good, I went ahead and set up an appointment 2 weeks from now just for a check up and an ultrasound. Just fill out the discharge papers at the front desk and I’ll bring over some food when I get off.” 

“Okay. Thank you.” Dean said and winced as Mary removed the iv’s. 

“Of course. See you later.” She said and hugged both boys before leaving. 

“Alright let’s get you dressed and go home.” Cas grinned. 


	14. Officer Novak to the Rescue

“How exactly are we going to get home? And I don’t have clothes” Dean stated. 

“I texted Bobby while you were in the bathroom.” Cas told him, “he’ll stop by the house and grab some clothes for you and text us when he’s here.” 

They sat and talked for a while when Cas’ phone chimed. “That’s Bobby. I’ll be right back.” Cas left his phone with Dean so he grabbed it and got on Cas’ facebook and scrolled though his feed while he waited for him to come back. He also texted Gabe to go ahead and take Henry back to their place and that they’d be there in a little bit.

  
~_~_~_~

A couple weeks went by after Dean’s fainting spell. The morning sickness stuck with just being in the morning. They still haven’t told anyone about their engagement, everyone was getting together at Bobby and Ellen’s the night before school started to have a family dinner. They would tell them then.

“Daddy why we at the doctors?” Henry asked once the pulled into the parking lot. 

“Because I have an appointment and you need to get your booster shots before school starts.” Dean explained, as much as it killed Cas, he wasn’t able to get off work to attend the ultrasound. 

“Nooooo.” Henry whined. 

“Yesssss” Dean whined back, mimicking the toddler. 

Dean’s appointment was first, once they were in a room Dean told Henry to sit still and not to touch anything while he laid on the table and the ultrasound technician squirted the gel on his stomach. Soon enough the room was filled with a tiny heartbeat. “It sounds healthy and everything looks good.” the technician smiled. 

“Daddy what is that?” Henry asked walking up to the omega. 

  
“That is your baby brother or sister’s heart beat buddy.” Dean grinned. 

“Oh that’s cool!” Henry grinned and tried to climb up on the table. 

“Woah, bud you can’t get up here with me.” Dean said holding him back, causing the 3 year old to frown. They finished Dean’s check up and headed towards the pediatric side of the hospital. 

“I don’t wanna shot.” Henry whined again and stopped walking. 

“Henry, you have to.” Dean said lightly tugging his arm along. 

“NO!” Henry screamed in the middle of the hallway, directing everyones attention towards them. 

Dean felt his face turn hot in embarrassment, “Henry not now.” he begged and picked him up only to get a squirming kid in his arms. 

“Henry James stop it right now or I will spank you in front of all of these people.” Dean angrily whispered into Henry’s good ear. Henry struggled a little bit more before relaxing into his fathers arms. 

Henry sat in Dean’s lap pouting until the nurse called their name. Noticing Henry wasn’t going to get off his lap, Dean let out a sigh and carried him back to the room and sat on the table with him still in his lap. 

“Hi Henry.” the nurse smiled and he just turned and hid his face in Dean’s neck. “Aw, someone’s shy.” she chuckled “hey big guy, can you come with me real quick?” she asked. 

“No.” Henry huffed into Dean’s neck. 

“It’ll only be for a minute I just need to see how much you weigh.” she said softly and smiled when he glanced at her. 

“It’s okay buddy you can go with her. I’ll be right here.” Dean urged and went to set Henry on the ground. 

“Daddy.” Henry whined and clung to his leg. 

“Henry.” Dean warned. Henry whined a little more but took the nurses hand and took him to the hallway where the scale was. Dean could hear soft murmurs coming from the hallway and he smiled a little and ran his hand over his flat stomach and jumped a little when Henry ran back into the room. 

“DADDY GUESS HOW MUCH I WEIGH!” He yelled.

“Shhh, inside voice.” Dean reminded him, “how much do you weigh?” 

“Nurse lady said 30 pounds!” Henry grinned. 

“Wow! That means I don’t need to pick you up anymore right?” Dean teased. 

“No daddy. You still pick me up.” Henry frowned making him look so much like his papa in that moment Dean couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Alright, come here.” he said and put him in his lap, “now, are you going to be good while you get your shots?” 

Henry got teary eyed but nodded so Dean just carefully pushed Henry into his neck and pushed off as much calming omega scent he could. 

“Alright Henry, here we go.” the nurse warned and pushed his shirt sleeve up a bit before she pushed the needle into his arm. 

“Owww” Henry cried and tried to pull away but the nurse had a grip on his arm. 

“I know buddy, I’m sorry but one more then we’re done.” she said rubbing the spot the needle went in. “Alright, one, two, three.” she counted and pushed the second needle in. 

“Good job honey.” Dean said while rubbing Henry’s back. 

  
“Can we go now?” Henry sniffled. 

“Yes, we can go now.” Dean chuckled.

They stopped at the grocery store on the way home and Henry insisted they get the cart that had a mini ‘car’ in the front. “Daddy can we get this?” Henry asked pointing at a giant bag of candy. 

“No. We don’t need it.” 

Henry pouted. 

By time Dean got to the check out lane he could feel a headache coming on. Between Henry’s tantrum at the doctors and his constant can we get this, he was ready to go home and put his feet up. 

He finished paying and waited til the last bag was put in the cart before heading out. Only to be stopped when the sensors started going off. “What now?” he groaned and waited for an employee to come up. 

“Sir, do you have your receipt?” an employee asked and Dean handed it over, also noticing the security guard coming up. While the employee checked the bags he handed him the receipt. “Sorry for the trouble, I don’t see anything not on the list.” 

Dean was about to go when the security guard stopped him. “Hold on a minute.” he said and walked to the front of the cart and crouched down in front of Henry and grabbed the sunglasses and stuffed animal from him. “Care to explain these?” 

Dean felt his heart start to race. “I’m sorry sir, I had no idea he grabbed those.” 

“Mhm. Follow me please.” the guard said, not believing him. 

“You can’t be serious? I have things in here that need to get in the fridge/freezer.” Dean huffed. 

“I’m very serious sir. I’ve already contacted the police, now follow me.” the security guard said again pointing to the back of the store. 

“Fucking unbelievable.” Dean mumbled. Henry knowing he would be in big trouble just kept his mouth shut. 

~_~_~_~ 

The call about a potential robbery at the grocery store came through the radio. “This is officer Novak, I’m only 5 minutes away from the store, I’ll take care of it.” he said over the radio. 

“10-4” a few other voices came through. 

He walked into the store and went straight back to the security office. Expecting to see some teenager with a pack of cigarettes, Cas didn’t really pay much attention until he got closer and heard Dean yelling. 

Cas threw the door open, “Dean? What’s going on?” Cas asked clearly confused. 

“This fuck head is trying to charge me of theft!” Dean yelled. 

“Because you were leaving the store with two items that never got paid for!” the security officer argued back. 

“Because my 3 year old grabbed them off the shelf with out me knowing!” Dean yelled back. Cas quickly walked over to Henry how was obviously scared and trying not to cry. 

“Both of you shut it.” Cas said and pulled his radio down from his shoulder. “This is officer Novak. I’m going to need another officer here. I can’t interfere with the situation due to family matters.” He explained. 

“Papa.” Henry sniffled and held his arms out. 

Cas quickly unbuckled him and pulled him up into his arms. Henry quickly wrapped his arms around his neck and started crying. 

“Not another word out of both of you until someone shows up.” Cas said and tired soothing the pup. About 5 minutes later another cop showed up and Cas handed Henry over to Dean. 

“What’s going on?” Officer Jackson asked. 

Dean was about to talk when Cas signed him to be quiet. “From what I’ve gathered is my son grabbed a few items off the shelf with out my mates knowledge and as he was leaving it set off the monitors.” Cas explained. 

“Alright, sir do you have video proof?” Officer Jackson asked. 

“Of course.” the security guard huffed and pulled up the videos. He waited until everyone was crowded around before he hit play. 

In the video you can clearly see Dean and Henry shopping and while Dean was looking at a box of pancake batter, you can see Henry’s tiny arm reach out and grab one of the stuffed animals they had on display. Proving Dean hadn’t noticed Henry grab the animal. Dean put the box back on the shelf and continued down the aisle. 

The next video shows them in the lotion/sunscreen aisle and while Dean was crouched down looking for a specific bottle you could see Henry grab a pair of sunglasses off the display as well. Dean, also oblivious to the actions. 

“See! I had no clue!” Dean huffed and glared at the guard. 

“Then maybe you should keep a closer eye on your kid.” The guard glared and Cas had to grab Dean’s arm and pull him back a bit. 

“Well. It looks to me just a handsy 3 year old. Nothing new. Mr. Winchester obviously paid for his groceries.” Officer Jackson said, sounding bored. 

“That’s it?!” The guard growled. 

Officer Jackson let out a sigh and turned towards Dean. “If you had noticed these items, would you have paid for them or put them back on the shelf?” 

“Yes, of course.” Dean said. 

“And if the monitor hadn’t of gone off and you noticed these items when you got to the car, would you have brought them back in?” 

“Yes.” 

“Alright. I don’t see a problem here. You can go, and I suggest you get the groceries that have melted or thawed.” Officer Jackson said. 

“Thank you sir.” Dean said and flipped the security guard off before leaving the office. 

“Dean that was not necessary.” Cas frowned. 

“He deserved it. Now, I’m going home putting this shit away and Henry and I are going to take a nap. You’re in charge of dinner tonight I don’t care what you get or make.” Dean said, gave Cas a big sloppy kiss and walked to the impala. 


	15. Lights Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while since I've updated... I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but it's something for you guys. I hope you all are staying safe and healthy! Much love, xoxo.

The ride home was filled with silence. Henry knew he was in big trouble and Dean was still pissed off about the situation. Once they got home Dean quickly turned on a cartoon and set Henry down on the couch while he went and unloaded the groceries. 

After everything was put away Dean went to give Henry a lesson but found his son passed out on the couch with his thumb in his mouth. Letting out a sigh, he carefully removed the thumb from Henry’s mouth and picked him up to take him upstairs. Instead of taking him to his room Dean decided to lay him down next to him. 

Dean woke up to the sound of thunder. Henry was still out so he checked his phone to see it was almost 5. “Damn.” he whispered to himself not meaning to sleep that long, Cas would be home in about an hour and he still needed to talk to Henry. He slid out of bed and went to the bathroom before walking up to Cas’ side of the bed where Henry was. “Henry.” he said softly while pushing his hair off his forehead, noting he needed to make a hair appointment.

When Henry’s eyes fluttered open and he rubbed his eyes. “Hey bud, it’s time to wake up.” Dean whispered again. Henry whined a bit and held out his arms so Dean wouldpick him up. “Alright, come on.” Dean chuckled and picked up the sleepy toddler and took him downstairs. 

“Daddy I’m hungry.” Henry said. 

“It’s almost dinner time bud. You can have a couple grapes that’s it okay.” Dean said and headed for the kitchen instead of the living room. Once Henry  promised not to wiggle around in the island chair Dean grabbed a bowl and put a small handful of grapes in it. 

Dean was unloading the dishwasher when they heard font door open and close. “Sound’s like papa’s home.” 

Cas came into the kitchen with a couple bags from Dean’s favorite Chinese place. “Oh you do love me.” Dean groaned. 

“Hello to you too.” Cas grinned while setting the bags on the counter. Dean pecked Cas’ cheek and grabbed the bags. 

“How was work?” he asked while pulling out cartons. 

“The grocery store incident was really the only excitement.” Cas shrugged, “a few speeding tickets, that’s about it… I’m going to go change real quick.” 

Dean found a carton of chicken nuggets and fries for Henry and put them on a plate for him, “milk or juice?” he asked. 

“Milk please.” 

Cas was back in the kitchen by time Dean got the milk in a sippy cup. “I got extra rangoons and egg rolls, I didn’t know what you’d be in the mood for.” Cas said while handing Dean chop sticks. 

“You’re the best.” Dean grinned and finished pulling out the rest of the cartons and set out on finding his container of sweet and sour chicken with extra pineapple. “Henry do you want to try some of daddy’s food?” 

“Nu uh.” Henry shook his head and shoved french fries into his mouth. 

“What did you get?” Dean asked after accepting the chopsticks from Cas. 

“Spicy kung pao chicken.”

Dean snagged a couple egg rolls and a couple crab rangoons. He cut an egg roll in half and gave it to Henry. Once they finished eating, left overs were in the fridge and the counter was cleaned up Cas picked up Henry and took him into the living room. 

“Alright Henry.” Cas started once they were seated on the couch. “You know what you did today was very naughty right?” 

Tears filled the little boys eyes as he nodded. “Okay, if you knew it was naughty why did you do it?” Cas asked again. 

“I dunno.” Henry whined. 

“Why didn’t you ask daddy if you could have one of those things?” 

Henry was full on crying now and Cas kept wiping away the tears. “Daddy kept saying no.” 

“So you thought you’d just steal things?” Dean asked “Henry that’s a big no no. The only reason I kept saying no was because you were asking for things we don’t need. You have plenty of toys here, but if you wanted a pair of sunglasses I would have gotten you a pair.” 

“Did you learn your lesson?” Cas asked and Henry nodded. “Good. Come here.” Cas said softly and held out his arms. Henry quickly crawled into his lap and continued to cry into his shoulder. 

Once Henry stopped crying he sat back and rubbed his eyes. “You ready for a bath?” Cas asked. 

“No.” 

“No? But you stink.” Cas said and plugged his nose, making the 3 year old giggle. 

“You stink papa.” 

“I know I do, I need to take a bath myself but only if you do.” 

Henry agreed and Dean let Cas give him the bath so he could clean up a bit more down stairs since he slept most of the afternoon. 

Dean was just about to shut the light off when a bright flash of lightning and a loud crack of thunder ran through the house knocking out the power. Quickly turning the flashlight on, on his phone, Dean went and looked for a couple flashlights. He could hear Henry freaking out upstairs so he tired to hurry up. 

He found 2 flashlights and ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. “Hey buddy, how cool is this?” Dean asked trying to sooth him. 

“Not cool daddy.” Henry frowned but allowed Cas to finish washing his hair while Dean held the flashlight. 

“Do you want to play a little or do you want out?” Cas asked once Henry was clean. 

“Out papa.” He whined. Cas pulled the plug on the tub and wrapped Henry up in a towel before taking one of the flashlights from Dean. 

“We should invest in a generator.” Dean mentioned as he followed the two into Henry’s bedroom. 

“Wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Cas agreed. 

“What’s that?” Henry asked. 

“It’s something that’ll keep the lights on if a storm knocks them out.” Cas explained while Dean got a pull up and pajamas out. 

“Oh. Get one.” Dean and Cas chuckled at the seriousness in his voice. 

“Alright buddy we will.” Cas said while he ran the towel through Henry’s hair. 

~_~_~_~

The power had turned back on shortly after they got Henry tucked into bed so Cas was now able to take a shower. “Wanna join me?” Cas grinned as he undressed. 

“Tempting.” Dean sighed while watching Cas throw his clothes into the hamper. 

“Then come on.” Cas said holding his hand out.

“How about you fuck me instead then we can shower.” Dean smirked when Cas’ grinned disappeared. 

Cas could only stare, Dean’s proposition shocking him. He heard his mates laughter and flinched when his shirt hit him in the face. Now, out of his trance, Cas flung the shirt off to the side and tackled Dean to the bed and smashed their mouths together. 

“Why are you still wearing pants?” Cas growled. 

“Because some lunatic tackled me before I could get them off.” Dean huffed. 

“Oh, that’s no good.” Cas mumbled against Dean’s neck as he worked on unbuttoning the jeans. Once they were undone is when Cas pulled away from Dean’s neck. He pulled them, along with Dean’s underwear and threw them on the floor. Dean immediately spread his legs allowing Cas to kiss up the bowed legs, stopping just short of his groin area. 

Cas looked up to see Dean propped up on his elbows watching his every move with needy eyes. The smell of his slick was quickly filling the air, “please.” was all Dean could get out. Cas kissed each hip bone and a few of the scars that littered his stomach before thrusting a couple fingers in Dean’s ass the same time as he swallowed his cock. 

“Holy shit.” Dean gasped and fell back onto the bed. 

“How many timed do you think you can come before I fuck you?” Cas asked. 

“What?!” Dean gasped and sat up a bit which caused Cas’ fingers to go deeper. 

“You heard me.” Cas grinned and quickly curled his fingers, hitting Dean’s prostate making him cum. 

“FUCK!” 

“That’s one.” Cas winked and went back to sucking Dean’s dick, making sure to lick up what was spilt. A few minutes later Dean was mumbling and moaning before he came again, down Cas’ throat. “That’s two.” he rasped and flipped Dean to his stomach and maneuvered him to his hands and knees. 

Dean was panting and shaking when Cas shoved his tongue in his ass, making the omega whimper. “Cas.” Dean groaned and got his ass slapped in return. 

“No talking.” Cas huffed and smacked Dean’s ass again for good measure. Cas’ own dick was throbbing and begging for relief but he ignored it, wanting to wait until he could fuck his mate. 

Noticing he wasn’t getting Dean to cum just from his tongue, Cas shoved a finger in as well. “Oh my god Cas please just fuck me.” Dean groaned, earning another smack to the ass. 

“I said no talking.” Cas growled. “I’ll fuck you after you cum.” He crooked his finger, quickly finding Dean’s prostate again and started rubbing it. Dean had to burry his face into a pillow to mask his scream before coming again almost nothing coming out. 

Cas grabbed a random blanket before tying it around his waste. “Where you goin?” Dean slurred. 

“I’m going to get you some water and let you rest a moment before I fuck you.” Cas told him before sneaking downstairs. Once Cas was out of the room Dean tried pushing himself up but his arms just shook so he flopped back down and closed his eyes. 

“Dean. Hey drink this.” Cas said startling Dean awake. 

“Huh?” 

“Drink this and I’ll let you go to sleep.” Cas said holding out a glass of water. 

Slowly, Dean moved to where he could sit up. “Thanks.” he mumbled and gulped it down before setting the glass on the nightstand. 

“I’ll let you sleep.” Cas said and bent down to kiss Dean’s forehead. 

“Not so fast.” Dean said yanking down the blanket around Cas’ waist, freeing his hard dick. 

“Dean. You look like you’re going to pass out, it’s fine. I promise.” Cas said. 

“No. I wanted you to fuck me. Then we can shower.” Dean frowned and yanked Cas onto the bed on top of him. 

“Are you sure?” Cas asked, “I know I pushed you a little far earlier.” 

“For fucks sake.” Dean sighed and flipped them so Cas was on his back and before he could say anything, Dean slammed down on his cock. 

“Jesus.” Cas gasp and quickly grabbed Dean’s hips. 

“If you’re not going to do it, I’ll do it myself.” Dean huffed and started riding Cas hard. Cas let him bounce a few times before rolling them back over. 

“If you want me to fuck you. I’ll fuck you. Hands and knees.” He ordered after sucking a dark mark on Dean’s collar bone. 

Once Dean was in position Cas shoved his head down into the pillows and started pounding into his mate, both letting out grunts and moans as the bed started hitting the wall. 

“Fucking hell.” Cas groaned already close to coming from teasing Dean. “You’re such a good little cock slut for me.” he grunted and all Dean could do was moan. 

“Answer me!” Cas growled once again smacking Dean’s ass as he pounded in and out. 

“Y-yes. I’m your cock slut. Only for you.” Dean groaned and came for the 4th time that night, triggering Cas. 

“Dean!” Cas groaned and practically collapsed on top of him. Once they caught enough breath Cas moved them to the side. 

“I don’t know where that came from but that was some of the best sex I think we’ve ever had.” Dean chuckled. 

“I agree. Now tell me about your appointment since we have time to kill.” 

“It was good. Everything looks normal and healthy. Henry has a butt when it came to his appointment. I don’t know what his deal was today but he was defiantly testing my patience.” Dean explained. 

“I’m glad the appointment went well. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there, and I’m sorry Henry was a pain.” Cas said and absently rubbed his thumb across Dean’s stomach. 

“What do you think he’ll present as?” Dean asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“I’m not sure. Usually you can get a decent idea around this age by their behavior.” Cas said. “Going by today, he could be an alpha but going by his normal behavior I’d guess an omega or even a beta.” 

“That’s what I was guessing as well but it doesn’t matter to me.” 

“Me either.” 


	16. Announcement

“Henry you have til the count of 3 to get your butt in the car.” Dean warned the 3 year old who was refusing to stop playing with his toys. They were already late to head towards Bobby and Ellen’s. 

Henry frowned but got up and followed his papa out to the car. They pulled into the long driveway and Dean could see everyone outside already while Bobby set up the grill. Once Henry got unbuckled Dean reached in to grab him but Henry fussed and ran off towards everyone, falling twice in the process. Dean also took his ring off and shoved in into his pocket, earning a look from Cas. 

“Mom and Ellen are going to spot it before we even get close enough to talk. I’ll put it on just before we announce it.” 

“Well it’s about time you idjits showed up. We were thinking you forgot.” Bobby said once the boys were close enough. 

“Sorry. You can blame captain grumpy pants over there.” Dean said pointing to Henry, who was currently curled up on Mary’s lap. 

“Are you grumpy?” Mary asked as she tickled Henry’s sides. 

“NO!” Henry yelled and squirmed off her lap and stomped over to the few yard toys Bobby had. 

“Did you guys bring the pasta salad?” Ellen asked. 

“Son of a bitch! No.” Dean sighed. 

“I’ll go back and get it, don’t worry about it.” Cas told him and pressed a quick kiss to Dean’s temple. 

Henry noticed his papa leaving and he went into panic mode. “PAPA!!” He cried and tried running after him but Dean caught him. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Papa will be right back.” 

“NOOOO!” Henry screamed and kicked around until Dean set him down. Once Henry was on the ground he face planted into it, upset his papa left him. Dean gave up and just left him to throw his tantrum and sat in the chair between his mom and Ellen, letting out a sigh. 

“I think someones terrible twos is terrible threes.” Ellen chuckled. 

“Seems like it.” Dean frowned. “He’s always been a pretty happy baby I guess that’s over. He’s been an ass all week.” 

“Don’t read too much into it honey. You were that way when you were his age. You were practically attached at my hip until you hit about 4 then you were a daddy’s boy.” Mary explained. 

“Huh. Look how that turned out.” Dean huffed. 

“It turned out you being a strong, brilliant, amazing daddy to that cranky baby over there.” Ellen said and squeezed Dean’s hand. Dean’s cheeks turned red but he didn’t say anything, just squeezed back. 

“Hey Sasquatch. You ready for junior year?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Sam shrugged, he was still handling the break up pretty bad. 

“Hey. It’s going to be a good year. Don’t let what happened with Jess ruin it.” Dean told him. Henry was finally done throwing his tantrum when he noticed no one was paying attention to him. 

With a frown that resembled too much like Cas’, Henry stomped over and climbed into Dean’s lap. “Are you done being a party pooper?” Dean asked wiping a few stray tears off Henry’s cheek. 

“Henry, do you wanna come with me? I’ve got a surprise for you.” Ellen said, which perked the boy up. 

“What is it?” He asked. 

“Well, you’re just going to have to come with me and find out.” Ellen grinned and held out her hand, which Henry happily took. 

~_~_~_~

Cas had just pulled into the driveway back home when his phone chimed. Noticing it was a text from Ellen he unlocked his phone and read it immediately. ‘Bring extra clothes for you, Dean and Henry. Don’t ask.’ He raised an eyebrow but ran upstairs to grab the clothes anyway. He texted Dean that he was on his way back. 

Back at the house Dean was talking to his mom about trying to find a job and how the lawsuit was going when Ellen and Henry came back out. Dean, not really paying much attention was completely startled when a sudden stream of water hit his stomach. 

“What the fuck?!” 

Henry started laughing and that’s when Dean noticed the little squirt gun in his hands. “Oh, you think that’s funny huh?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah daddy.” Henry giggled again and sprayed more water, hitting Dean’s face this time. 

“Alright, you started it.” Dean playfully growled and lunged for his son, who squealed and ran off. He barley caught the bigger squirt gun, Ellen had tossed him. He quickly caught up to Henry and soaked his back with the squirt gun. 

“HEY!” Henry yelled but was still giggling and turned around to spray his dad back. 

“Hey, come here.” Dean smirked and knelt down on the ground. “I’m not gonna squirt you, I promise.” he said when he noticed Henry wasn’t coming to him, Dean put his own gun down for good measure. He carefully walked up to his dad. 

After their small conversation they waked over to everyone else. “Daddy my gun is empty.” Henry frowned. 

“Okay buddy stay here and I’ll go get a bucket.” Dean told him, “why don’t you tell uncle Sammy about the worm you saw yesterday.” 

Making sure Sam was well distracted, he filled up the bucket Bobby tossed him and carefully snuck behind his moose of a brother. 

“It was really, really, really, really, really, really, really squishy.” Dean had to hold back a laugh at Henry’s description of the worm. Just as Sam was about to respond Dean dumped the bucket of water onto his brother. 

“What the hell!?!” Sam yelled and jumped up from the chair, and Henry let out a yell of his own and squirted Sam some more with the still full squirt gun. 

“Dean! I hate you so much!” Sam huffed. 

“Love you too baby brother.” Dean smirked and squirted him with his own gun. 

“STOP IT! I don’t have any other clothes.” Sam whined. 

“Sam stop yelling.” Mary told him I threw clothes in the trunk. 

“You’re lucky my phone wasn’t in my pocket jerk.” Sam said still frowning. 

“Bitch.” Was Dean’s only response. “Now. Are you going to help us ambush Cas or not?” 

Sam perked up a bit at that part, “oh yeah.” 

“Cool, he should be here any minute. Go fill up the bucket and once he puts the salad down we get him.” 

Henry let out an evil giggle, “I get papa.” 

“Mom, when he gets here make sure his phone’s not on him would you?” Dean asked and she just nodded. 

When they heard the rumble of the Impala’s engine Dean grabbed Henry and they ran around the house out of sight and so they could sneak up behind Cas. 

“Here honey, let me take those.” Ellen said, taking the bowl of pasta salad and the bag of clothes from Cas. 

“Oh, okay. Thanks.” 

“Cas honey, Dean told me about a video you have of Henry on your phone. Can I see it?” Mary asked. 

“Oh, uh sure. I’m not sure which one he’s talking about so go ahead and go through them.” Cas said handing her the phone. This whole time he obviously had noticed his mate and pup missing. “Where’s Dean and Henry?” 

“Oh, they’re inside. Henry needed the bathroom.” Mary said, not bothering to look up from Cas’ phone. 

“Cas, Dean needs your help with Henry.” Ellen said as she came out of the house. Cas’ training and his own intuition told him that something wasn’t right. He cautiously made his way to the house when he heard someone run up behind him. He turned around quickly, ready to defend himself when he got a mouth full of water. 

Sputtering, Cas spit the water out and noticed Sam standing in front of him doubled over in laughter. “Sam, what the fuck?” 

  
“PAPA!” Henry’s voice yelled from behind him, so once he had turned around he was once again assaulted by water. Dean aiming for his face/chest while  Henry could only get his thighs/stomach. 

“Alright, alright! UNCLE!” Cas yelled. Dean lowered his gun and told Henry to stop. 

“We gots you papa!” Henry laughed. 

“Yes, yes you did.” Cas stated but couldn’t help but smile, finally understanding why Ellen had told him to bring extra clothes. 

“Alright you idjits. I’m going to start the food, go dry off and get dressed.” Bobby yelled out. As Cas turned to head inside Dean took the opportunity to squirt his ass. Cas let out a very manly squeal, or at least that’s what he thought. 

“Dean.” He hissed and Dean just faked innocence and pointed to their son who was now interested in a bug crawling around on the sidewalk. 

Once they were all changed and back with the group Bobby offered Cas a beer. “You aint gonna turn me in are ya?” he winked. 

Cas chuckled and took the beer, “what happens at the family barbecue, stays at the family barbecue.” 

Meanwhile Dean was busy stabbing the straw through a juice box for Henry when Ellen asked if he wanted one. “What? Oh, no thank you El.” 

Ellen raised an eyebrow, “since when do you turn down a drink?” 

“Well, someone’s got to drive home.” Dean said becoming a little nervous. 

“That’s true but you know you won’t be leaving for a while. I’m not forcing you to do anything sugar but I’m just sayin.” 

“Daddy has my brover or sister in his tummy.” Henry announced, Ellen did a spit out the mouth full of beer she just drank.

“Uh, surprise?” Dean said softly, cheeks burning bright red. 

“How far along are you?” Ellen asked. 

“Not even a month. Only mom and Bobby knew.” 

“ROBERT SINGER! You knew about this and you didn’t tell me?!” Ellen yelled at her husband. 

“Not like I didn’t want to, I promised the boys I would say anything. Only reason I know is because Henry let it slip when I picked him up when they were supposed to have their cycles.” Bobby explained. 

“Congrats Dean. I know you guy’s have been trying” Sam smiled. 

“Thanks Sammy. And I guess since that bomb dropped before I wanted it to be dropped. We have something else to tell you.” Dean said digging into his pocket and pulled out the ring he made sure to transfer into his new jeans. “We’re engaged.” 

Everyone except Sam of course stared at the two for what felt like an eternity. “Oh my goodness!” Mary grinned and grabbed Dean’s hand to look at the ring. 

“Anything else we need to know about?” Ellen teased. 

“No, I don’t think so.” Cas chuckled. 

“Good, cuz the food’s done.” Bobby huffed from the grill. 


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HEY GUYS! I KNOW THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER AND I'M SORRY! I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I'VE GONE BACK AND CHANGED/EDITED A FEW THINGS IN CHAPTER 1, 3, AND 5 IF YOU WANT TO GO BACK AND RE-READ IT! I REALIZED I HAD MADE A MISTAKE ABOUT HENRY'S SCHOOLING AND A FEW OTHER THINGS! ANYWAY, I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WILL TRY AND HAVE IT OUT AS SOON AS I CAN. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND COMMENTS, I REALLY DO APPRECIATE THEM MORE THAN YOU THINK! <3**


	18. First Day of Preschool

The rest of the afternoon was filled with Henry’s laughter and small conversations amongst everyone else. After a while Henry crawled into Dean’s lap and snuggled up against his chest. 

“Is someone sleepy?” Dean asked while brushing Henry’s hair back. 

“Nuh.” Henry huffed and pushed Dean’s hand away. 

“I think you are.” Dean chuckled. “Do you want to go home?” 

“No.” 

“Do you want to come sit on grandma’s lap?” Mary asked. Henry turned his head to look over at Mary. 

“No.” 

Everyone laughed at Henry’s stubbornness but left him be and he eventually drifted off, clutching Dean’s shirt in his fist. 

“I can go set up the pack ’n play if you want.” Ellen offered. 

“Nah, we’re alright thanks though.” Dean said adjusting his son just a little. About an hour later Dean carefully transferred his son to Mary’s lap. “We’re going to start packing up our stuff and get home.” 

~_~_~_~

After a quick supper Dean bathed a sleepy toddler which was way more work than he was intending to have to do. Once he was wrapped in his towel he gave him a kiss, told him goodnight and passed him over to Cas. 

When Cas came into the bedroom almost an hour later Dean raised an eyebrow. “What took you so long?” 

“He fought sleep. I had to read him two stories and look under the bed and in the closet for monsters.” Cas explained. 

“I wonder if he’s nervous for school tomorrow.” Dean said almost sadly. 

“Could be possible. I just hate that I can’t be here in the morning to see him off.” Cas sighed and crawled into bed. 

“Well, just make sure you’re there for kindergarten… Preschool isn’t as important.” Dean said cuddling up to Cas’ side and turned on the tv, making sure the volume was low enough not to wake Henry. 

~_~_~_~

After taking extensive amounts of pictures of Henry’s first day, Henry was getting antsy. 

“Come on Daddy!” He yelled from the front door, all ready for school. 

“I don’t know buddy. Maybe we should keep you home until next year.” Dean teased while he put his camera away and grabbed his keys. 

“NOOO!” 

“Alright, alright I’m coming, go ahead and get in your carseat.” Dean told him as he shut the lights off and locked up the house. The closer to the school they got, the quieter Henry got. Noticing his son’s usual quietness Dean peaked back at him. 

“Hey. You okay buddy?” He asked. 

“I don wanna go daddy.” Henry whined. 

“What? You were so excited earlier.” Dean said pulling into a parking space. Dean got the back door open and started to unbuckled Henry when Henry started crying. 

“No!!! Daddy I don wanna!” Henry tried hitting Dean’s hands away. 

“No hitting.” Dean warned but continued to unbuckle the 3 year old. Henry refused to move which resulted in Dean picking him up and carrying him inside. 

“NOOOOOOOO!” Henry screamed. Dean’s face was burning hot of embarrassment, just like at the hospital with Henry’s checkup. 

“Henry stop it.” Dean huffed while he set Henry down. “Look at me.” 

Henry continued to sniffle but looked up at his daddy who had knelt in front of him. Dean wiped away the tears and spoke softly while signing, “I know this is scary but you need to be a big boy. Some of your friends from daycare are here and I know you’ll have fun playing with them all day. If I get a good report from your teacher, we’ll get ice cream after school okay?” 

Henry nodded and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. Holding back his own emotions, Dean carefully pulled Henry away. “Alright, here’s your book bag, don’t loose it and be a good boy for me.” Dean glanced up and saw one of the teachers smiling softly at him. Dean turned Henry around and gave him a gentle push towards the teacher. 

Once she had his hand Henry looked back and waved. “Bye daddy.” 

“Bye buddy.” Dean smiled and waved back, staying knelt on the floor until the door closed, letting out a shaky sigh, Dean got up and headed to the impala. 

Once inside the safety of his car Dean let the tears flow. He just couldn’t believe his baby was starting school already. What was he going to half of the day? The “3 year old” preschool only went from 9-12:30 on Monday’s and Wednesdays and 9-1 on Fridays. 

Dean took a couple of deep breaths and wiped his face off before heading home. He still needed to look for a job and he was also waiting on the lawyer he and Cas hired for his lawsuit to get back to him about a court date. 

Mary was waiting for him on the front steps when he pulled into his driveway. She took one look at Dean’s face and pulled him into a hug. 

“Oh sweetie. It’ll get easier, I promise.” She said softly while rubbing his back. Dean let a few more tears flow before pulling out of the hug. 

He cleared his throat and asked what Mary was doing here. 

“Well, I have a few hours before I go into work so I figured I’d come see how you were.” she smiled softly. 

“I’m okay.” Dean said while opening the front door. He tossed his keys on the small table near the door and kicked his shoes off, Mary following suit. They made their way to the living room and Dean quickly picked up a few things that were scattered around the room. 

Mary let out a chuckle, “no need to clean up for me.” 

“I know it’s just I’ve been behind on a few things around the house.” Dean confessed. “I’ve just been so stressed about trying to find a job and this lawsuit.” 

Mary sat there and listened to her son. “Honey, you need to try and not stress too much since you’re pregnant. I can take some time off and watch Henry for a few days so you can catch up on some things if you’d like.” 

“No, it’s fine mom.” Dean sighed, “he’s my responsibility… I mean you didn’t force me to get pregnant at 16.” 

“No, but I didn’t force you to keep him either.” Mary said and grabbed his hand. “Just because you had him at a young age doesn’t mean you can run yourself thin. I’m sure with Cas gone most of the time things have been extra harder on you. You just need to remember that you have a family that loves you and will help you anytime you ask.” 

Dean couldn’t look up from his and Mary’s hands while she spoke. When he didn’t say anything for a while Mary continued. “I’m going to take a week off at  the beginning of next month, I have **plenty** of vacation time I need to use. I’ll take Henry for the week and you are going to catch up on sleep, house chores and anything else you need to do.” 

“Mom-“ Dean started, but Mary interrupted him. 

“Don’t mom me. It’s happening, just deal with it.” She said and pulled Dean to her side wrapping her arm around him while he rested his head on her shoulder. 

“Thank you.” he whispered. 

~_~_~_~

Dean and Henry were sitting in a small Ice cream shop after he had picked him up from school when his phone rang. “Hey babe, what’s up?” Dean answered after seeing it was Cas. 

“Hey, just on break thought I’d give you a call and see how Henry’s day went.” 

“The teacher said he did pretty good, we’re at Mo’s dinner having ice cream.” 

“Oh, that’s nice. But hey, the real reason I wanted to call was to tell you I have a surprise for you and I’ll take care of dinner tonight.” 

“Oooo I want mexican. And what’s the surprise?” Dean asked. 

“Alright, and I’m not telling. You’ll see tonight, I gotta go, I love you.” 

“Love you too. Be safe.” Dean said and hung up. 

“Was that papa?” Henry asked, chocolate syrup and ice cream smeared all over his face. 

“Yes it was, and how did you end up with more ice cream on your face than in your mouth?” He asked and started wiping down Henry. 

He giggled, “I dunno.” 

Not knowing what the surprise was, Dean got busy cleaning the house once Henry was down for a small nap. He had gotten a text from Cas wanting to know what he wanted from the Mexican restaurant and he still wouldn’t budge on what the surprise was. 

He had just finished cleaning when he heard Henry’s voice upstairs. “Daddy?” 

“I’ll be right there buddy!” He called back. Upstairs Henry was sitting up in his bed rubbing his eyes. “Hey, did you have a nice nap?” 

Henry nodded, “can we swims?” 

“Not today. We can tomorrow if the weather’s nice.” Dean told him and scooped the toddler up, “do you need to go potty?” Henry nodded so Dean made a  detour to the bathroom before going downstairs. 

Once they were at the bottom of the steps Dean set Henry down, who went straight for his toys. “Hey, don’t make a huge mess!” Dean told him. 

It was just about 6 when Charlie came in. “Special delivery!” 

“Aunt Charwie!” Henry yelled and ran towards her. 

  
“Hey buddy!” Charlie grinned and ruffled his hair. 

“What’s up and why do you have my food?” Dean asked after giving her a side hug. 

“Cas had me pick it up, I’m joining you guys for supper.” Charlie explained. 

“Oh, wait are you my surprise?” Dean asked helping her with the bags. 

“Nope.” She grinned. 

“Ugh. How much do we owe you?” Dean asked. 

“Nothing Cas venmoed me.” Charlie said pulling out the container of salsa and a bag of chips. Once Henry was strapped into his chair Dean gave him a few chips and a little bit of salsa while he and Charlie divided up the rest of the food. A few minutes later they heard the front door open, “Dean, close your eyes!” Cas yelled. 

“Why?” Dean yelled back. 

“Just do it!” 

“Alright, fine they’re closed!” Dean yelled, “Cas I swear if this surprise is a dog I’m gonna punch you.” 

“Ah come on now Cher, is that anyway to treat an old friend?” 

Dean gasped and his eyes flew open, “Benny?!” 

“The one and only.” Benny grinned. 

“Holy shit! What are you doing back?!” Dean asked running over to give his old friend a hug. 

“I moved back, I work with Cas now.” Benny grinned. 

“You’re a cop? What happened to wanting to be a chef?” 

“Eh, some things change.” Benny shrugged. “Now, let’s eat. I’m starving.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! :D


	19. Courtroom Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am sooooo sorry it's been a while! But I've FINALLY got a chapter out! I also have no clue how courtroom dynamics work so if there's mistakes please don't come after me for it! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think! <3

“Daddy?” Henry whined softly jarring Dean back to reality. 

“Oh, Henry this is daddy and papa’s friend.” Dean explained once he crouched to his eye level and waved Benny over. 

“Hi Henry. I know you won’t remember me, you were just a baby last time I saw you.” Benny said softly. Henry stared at the big, bearded man in front of him and whined again leaning towards Dean. Benny let out a soft chuckle, “I know I can be pretty intimidating lookin but I promise you I’m just a big ole teddy bear.” With a wink, Benny backed away from the pup giving Henry a chance to warm up to him. 

“I gotta say, he still looks just like ya Cas.” Benny grinned and slapped his hand down on Cas’ back. 

  
Henry continued to whine if Dean wasn’t near him so Cas had to bring him his plate. “I’ve never seen him this shy before.” Dean apologized. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’d be weary too if some stranger came into my house acting all buddy buddy with everyone. I’m sure he’ll warm up to me eventually.” Benny shrugged. 

After they got done eating they wandered into the living room, Henry insisting he be in Dean’s arms at all times. “Henry, come on dude.” Dean huffed after trying to set him down and Henry refusing to let go. Admitting defeat, Dean sat in one of the armchairs with Henry in his lap, hiding his face from everyone. 

“Well Dean, I hear congratulations are in order.” Benny said after a while. 

“For what?” Dean asked eyeing Cas suspiciously. 

“Your engagement!” Benny laughed, “why is there something else we don’t know about?” 

“No! No.” Dean chuckled, “thanks man.” Benny and Charlie raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. 

“So did you just get back?” Dean asked. 

“No, I’ve been back for a while now but have been at the academy. I’ve only been working with Cas for a month maybe.” Benny explained. 

“A MONTH!?” Dean yelled, “and no one told me?” 

“I’m sorry Dean, Benny wanted it to be a surprise.” Cas apologized. Dean frowned but forgave them. 

A few hours went by of everyone playing catch up on each others lives when Dean noticed Henry had fallen asleep. “I’m going to go put him down. I’ll be back.” 

When Dean came back downstairs everyone was standing by the door. “You guys are leaving?” 

“Yeah, sorry man but I’m not as lucky as Cas to have tomorrow off.” Benny mentioned. 

“I’ve got an early class tomorrow.” Charlie explained. 

“Oh, I get it. Thank’s for coming over and Benny it was really good to see you again.” Dean said hugging his friend. 

“You too buddy.” Benny mumbled. 

They watched them back out of the driveway and head down the street before shutting the door. 

“I’ll clean up and shut lights off if you want to go ahead and head upstairs.” Cas suggested. 

~_~_~_~

Dean was scrolling through Facebook when Cas came upstairs. He glanced up at his mate but didn’t say anything while Cas stripped down to his boxers and disappear into the bathroom to get ready for bed. “You’re unusually quiet. Everything okay?" Cas asked once he got in bed. 

“I’m fine.” Dean mumbled. 

“Translation, you’re not okay.” Cas sighed, “Dean what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing…” Dean said defensively. 

“You’re mad because I didn’t tell you about Benny.” Cas stated. 

Dean sighed and put his phone on the nightstand. “Not mad, just a little annoyed. I’ll get over it.” 

“I’m sorry but we just wanted to surprise you. I know you’ve been stressed out lately with the lawsuit and trying to find a job.” 

“It’s okay, really.” Dean smiled softly and pulled Cas in for a kiss. 

“Mom came by earlier.” Dean said once they parted. 

“Oh?”   


  
“She kind of figured I’d be pretty emotional after dropping Henry off.” 

“How did that go?” Cas asked. 

“He was excited at first but the closer we got to the school the more he didn’t want to go. And of course once I got back to the impala I cried like a baby.” Dean explained. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” Cas said softly, pulling Dean into his side. 

“It’s okay. Mom told me she was going to take a week off at the end of the month and take Henry. That way I can catch up on housework, look for a job and just relax a bit.” 

“Oh, well then that’ll be nice.” Cas kissed the top of Dean’s head. They stayed like that for a while and both were about asleep when they heard Henry running down the hall. They broke apart just as Henry burst through the door, they never latched it unless they were up to certain things. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Cas asked noticing how frantic Henry looked. 

“Papa, daddy.” Henry sniffled, ran up to the bed and Cas immediately picked him up and put him between him and Dean. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Dean asked pulling Henry into his side. Henry just continued to cry. “Did you have a bad dream?” Henry nodded. “It’s okay Henry, it was just a dream.” Dean continued to sooth the pup. 

~_~_~_~_~

The weeks went by Benny had come over a few more times and yet Henry was still scared of him. Benny never tried to push it, saying that Henry will like him when he’s ready. 

They also got the first court date finalized for Thursday morning. Cas got the day off, Ellen would be watching Henry and Dean was nervous as hell. Cas assured him that it was a no brainer case and that they would win but he didn’t listen. “I need a suit. I don’t have a suit!” Dean panicked. 

“Hey, we’ll get you one, you need to calm down before you have an anxiety attack.” Cas said. 

“You calm down! You already have a suit.” Dean huffed. Cas rolled his eyes and pulled Dean down into the bed with him. Anytime Dean would try to get up Cas would just tighten his grip and if Dean kept talking, Cas would shush him. 

The morning of the hearing Dean couldn’t eat, his stomach was in knots. Cas gave up the battle of trying to get him to eat so he focused on getting things ready for Ellen. 

~_~_~_~

After Ellen took Henry, Cas headed upstairs to check on Dean. He found his mate at pacing in front of their bed. “Hey, it’s going to be alright.” Cas said pulling Dean into a hug. 

“What if they-“ Dean started but Cas cut him off. 

“Don’t think of the ‘what ifs’. Focus on taking the son of a bitch down.” Cas continued to hold Dean for a few minutes. 

“Come on, we need to get going. Your mom and Sam are going to meet us at the court house.” 

“Sam should go to school.” Dean huffed. 

“He wants to be there for you Dean. We all do.” Cas soothed and gave Dean a quick kiss before ushering him down the stairs. 

~_~_~_~

Mary, Sam, Mr. Murray, and the lawyer were waiting by the front steps when they arrived. Sam and Mary gave Dean a quick hug while Mr. Murray patted his  shoulder. 

“Well Dean, I think we have a strong case today. I have a good feeling.” the lawyer smiled and led the group inside. 

They made their way towards the court room and Dean could see Jeremy Lane with his lawyer looking bored and pissed off to be here. Sensing Dean’s panic Cas grabbed his hand and glared at Jeremy as they walked by. 

Mary, Sam, Cas and Mr. Murray sat in the seats directly behind Dean and his lawyer. Dean asked if Cas could sit with him but the lawyer said it wouldn’t be a good image for him if he did. 

A few minutes later Jeremy Lane and his lawyer marched in, no one coming to sit behind them, the jury filing in shortly after. They all sat in silence for about 10 minutes before the bailiff came out. “All rise for the honorable, Judge Eric Carson.” 

Everyone stood up, “you may be seated.” the judge stated and Dean’s legs practically gave out. 

“We’re here today for the charges against Mr. Jeremy Lane against Dean Winchester. Mr. Lane please approach the stand.” the judge ordered. 

The bailiff held out the bible to Jeremy as he swore in. Dean’s lawyer was the first to question him. As the lawyers argued, Dean felt his stomach go all sorts of crazy with nerves. 

“Mr. Winchester, please approach the stand.” the judge announced. 

Dean placed a shaking left hand on the bible and raised his right hand. “Do you swear to speak the truth and nothing but the truth?” 

“Yes.” 

“You may be seated.” 

Dean took his seat behind the stand and cleared his throat. 

“Mr. Winchester.” his lawyer started. “In your own words, please explain the first encounter with Mr. Lane.” 

“Uh. My mate and I were at the grocery store, and I was trying to find a certain type of hamburger buns and I didn’t see him as I took a step back. I bumped into him and immediately apologized. That’s when he started calling me names.” Dean explained. 

“And he tried to hit you, correct?” the lawyer asked. 

“Yes. My mate jumped in at that moment and stopped his arm.” 

“And why did Mr. Lane feel the need to hit you?” 

“I was defending myself after he started calling me names. And it upset him.” 

“Thank you. No further questions.” 

They called Cas to the stand to get his side of the story at the grocery store then Mr. Murray for the unlawful firing of Dean. 

“Do we have any visual evidence from the grocery store?” The judge asked. 

“Yes sir. I was able to retrieve a copy of the security footage.” Dean’s lawyer stated. 

“Please present it to the jury.” The judge said. 

On the screen you can clearly see Dean with his back to Jeremy. Once the footage was over, evidence clear as day the judge announced, “there will be a 20 minute recess to decide the verdict.” 

All Dean could do was pace back and forth. Everyone tried talking to him but he just brushed them off. “Dean. I’ve been watching the jury, they’re on your side. We’re going to win this.” Cas tried but Dean continued to ignore him. He only stopped pacing when it was time to go back in. 

“The jury has come to a decision. Jeremy Lane has been found guilty of assault and discrimination of an omega.” One of the people in the jury read. 

“Mr. Lane will be held for a year for the attempted assault and Mr. Winchester will be awarded 2.5 million dollars for the unlawful firing and discrimination. Court adjourned!” the judge called out and left the room. 

Everyone around Dean was cheering and giving him hugs but Dean was in shock. 2.5 million dollars?! WHAT! 

“Dean.. Dean!” Cas shouted while he cupped Dean’s face, “hey, come back to earth baby.” Once Cas could see that Dean was out of his trance he smiled and gave him a kiss. “I told you we would win!” 

“Congratulations.” the lawyer smiled and shook his hand as well as Cas’. 

Mary was crying tears of joy while Mr. Murray and Sam smiled. 

“Cas. I did it… WE did it!” Dean finally spoke and broke out into a giant grin before launching himself into Cas’ arms. 


	20. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! PLEASE check out the few new tags I've added and take another look at them for any triggers for this chapter!

“We’re celebrating tonight. Sam, I need to get you back to school.” Mary said grabbing his arm. 

“But moooom I only have 3 classes left for the day.” Sam frowned. 

“Come on mom let the kid off.” Dean grinned. 

Mary sighed but smiled at her boys, “alright, but you’re going back tomorrow.” 

“I need to find a baby sitter for tonight… Do you think Gabe or your mom could take Henry?” Dean asked as they walked to the impala. 

“I’m sure one of them can. I’ll call them when we get home.” 

~_~_~_~

Later that day Charlie burst through the door. “DEAN!!!!”

“Upstairs.” Cas mentioned not bothering to turn around from the puzzle he and Henry were working on. 

Dean was in Henry’s room packing his bag, he heard Charlie yell for him and heard her footsteps running up the stairs but wasn’t expecting to be out of breath as the red head squeezed him. “Can’t. Breath.” he gasped. 

“Oh sorry! I’m just SOOO happy for you!” 

“Thanks. Gabe should be here in a few to take Henry for the night.” Dean explained and went back to packing the bag. 

“I can’t wait to celebrate. Too bad we can’t drink at the restaurant. I mean we could bring some stuff back.” 

“Charlie. You’re forgetting my mate is a cop. He would be in big trouble if we were to get caught.” Dean stated. 

“Oh yeah.” Charlie frowned. “We can still celebrate when we get back.” 

“Dorothy’s not coming?” Dean asked once he finally got the bag packed. 

“No.” Charlie sighed, “she’s got a huge paper to write.” 

“I’m glad I decided not to go to college.” Dean grinned. 

Gabe arrived shortly after the two got downstairs. “Uncle Gabe!” Henry smiled and ran over. 

“Hey squirt. Long time no see.” Gabe said picking up the 3 year old. 

“Henry go pick up your toys before you leave.” Dean said. “He’s got everything he’ll need for the night. And **please** don’t pump him full of sugar.” Dean begged. “And don’t forget to drop him off at school in the morning.” 

“Yes dear.” Gabe grinned and quickly caught Henry as he jumped back up into his arms. 

“LET’S GO!” Henry yelled excitedly. 

“Give us a hug and kiss first.” Cas chuckled. 

~_~_~_~

“To Dean, and his big win today.” Ellen toasted and everyone raised their glasses. 

“Here’s to Dean becoming a millionaire.” Sam grinned. 

“You’re not seeing any of it buddy.” Dean glared. 

“Didn’t mom teach you sharing is caring?" Sam teased. 

“Didn’t mom teach you not to be a bitch?” Dean teased back. 

“Boys.” Mary warned. 

“Sorry.” both boys grinned. 

As the night went on the further Dean’s hand traveled up Cas’ thigh. High enough Cas choked on his drink. 

“You okay?” Dean feigned innocence. 

Cas cleared his throat a few more times, “yeah.. Just went down the wrong pipe.” 

Everyone stared at him and Cas had to pull his cop face out to hide his embarrassment/arousal. 

“Well, I hate to cut things short. But I’ve got an early shift in the morning.” Cas said after the 3rd time Dean ‘accidentally’ brushed against his crotch. 

“Thanks for dinner guys. It means a lot.” Dean said completely calm, “come on red.” They said their goodbyes but Cas was already half way to the door. 

“Idjits.” Bobby muttered after they left. 

“They’re nasty.” Sam grimaced while Mary and Ellen just rolled their eyes. 

“Judging by your hasty escape, I’m just gonna head on home.” Charlie grinned once they got back home. She gave Dean a hug and told him congrats one more time before getting in her car. 

Once inside Dean kicked off his shoes and gave Cas a shove before bolting up the stairs. “Oh it’s on now!” Cas yelled after him before chasing him up the  stairs, only to slide on the hard wood at the bottom of the stairs and fall on his ass. 

Cas popped back up and took his socks off, then ran up the stairs. He ran down the hall and into their bedroom expecting to see Dean on the bed but he was no where in sight. 

“Dean?” Cas called out, clearly confused but there was no answer. Quickly figuring out Dean’s plan Cas focused on his hearing. It was faint but with Cas’ alpha instincts on top of his cop training he was able to hear the faint creak of the floorboard behind him. 

Cas whipped around just as Dean was about to pounce on him. Cas turning around really threw Dean off so instead of gracefully tackling him onto the bed  like he intended they both ended up on the floor. 

“Fuck, Dean are you okay?” Cas asked. 

“Yeah. I’m good.” Dean laughed. “This would have ended better if you hadn’t whipped around.” 

“I’m sorry it was just instinct.” Cas said, still trying to make sure Dean and the pup were okay. He helped Dean off the floor and gave him a once over. 

“Cas, I’m tellin ya I’m fine. We both are fine.” Dean huffed. Cas frowned but stopped fussing. “Now, are you going to fuck me or am I going to have to take  care of that myself?” 

Cas let out a growl and quickly picked Dean up and tossed him onto the bed. “As long as I’m alive you will never have to take care of things yourself.” 

“You’re not going to die anytime soon. Don’t say shit like that.” Dean frowned. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry.” 

“Just shut up and fuck me.” Dean smirked. 

~_~_~_~

Cas slid out of bed after his alarm went off. “Call in.” Dean mumbled and tried grabbing Cas. 

“I can’t.” Cas chuckled. Dean watched sleepily as Cas got ready for the day, they both had taken showers after 2 rounds of hot sex so that allowed Cas to sleep in just a little bit longer. 

“I’ll be home around 7. I love you.” Cas whispered and kissed Dean’s forehead. 

“Love you too.” Dean was asleep before Cas left the room. 

Dean woke up a few hours later with a killer stomachache. He slowly got out of bed and put on one of Cas’ shirts and pajama pants before going downstairs to make tea to settle his stomach. 

Charlie sent him a text while the water was heating up.

Dean finished making his tea and went to the living room. Instead of resting like he should have he started picking up toys that were still scattered around.  “This kid has too many damn toys.” 

Charlie let herself in with her key, “hey dude.” 

“Hey.” Dean mumbled. 

“What’s wrong with you grumpy?” Charlie asked once she sat down next to Dean. 

“Don’t feel good.” 

“Are you pregnant?” Charlie joked but Dean knew she also meant it to be serious. 

“No.” he lied, “just a stomachache. I think it was all the food from last night.” 

“Oh, well I can go somewhere else.” Charlie mentioned. 

“No, it’s alright. I like the company even though I’m not very hostly right now.” Dean told her. 

“It’s alright we can just binge movies. Like the old days.” She grinned. 

Around lunch time Dean told Charlie to help herself to anything in the kitchen. “Still not feeling good?” 

“No. Feeling worse even.” Dean sighed closing his eyes and flinched when Charlie’s cool hand touched his forehead. 

“You don’t seem to have a fever. So at least I know you’re not contagious.” Dean just hummed in response. “Come on let’s get you some soup or something. 

Charlie dragged Dean into the kitchen with her. “There’s lunch meat in the fridge if you want a sandwich or frozen pizza.” 

Charlie chose a sandwich and some chips while Dean refused to eat anything. The stomachache was getting worse and worse but Dean refused to let it show. He was starting to get scared but he didn’t want to overreact to anything. 

As Charlie was cleaning up after she finished eating a sharp pain went through Dean causing him to gasp. “Dean, are you sure you’re okay?” 

Dean dropped to the floor, the pain becoming too much. “DEAN!” 

“Charlie… I lied.” Dean gasped, he knew what was happening. 

“Lied about what?!” 

“I am pregnant. Charlie I think I’m loosing the pup.” 


	21. I'm a Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :I

“YOU WHAT?!” Charlie yelled. 

“Charlie. Please help me.” Dean begged. 

“Oh my god, okay uhhh let’s get you to the hospital.” 

Once in Charlie’s car she booked it for the hospital while Dean curled in on himself as much as possible. “Need to call Cas.” 

“I’ll call him when we get there.” Charlie promised. They pulled into the emergency room parking lot and Charlie had to help Dean walk in he was in so much pain. 

A nurse ran up as soon as she saw them. “What’s wrong?” 

“Uh possible miscarriage. Charlie explained. 

“Okay, are you with him?” the nurse asked. 

“I’m his best friend.” 

“Alright, I’m sorry honey but only his mate or family can come back with him at the moment.” 

“Okay, I-I’m going to call his mate.” 

“Thanks… Charlie.” Dean panted. 

She grabbed her phone and pulled up Cas’ name and hit call. No answer. “SHIT!” Charlie hit call again, again no answer. “Fuck okay what precinct is at again?” 

Charlie looked up the number and hit call. “Officer Erickson how can I help you?” 

“Hi, I’m looking for officer Novak.” 

“Okay please hold while I transfer you.” 

What only took a few seconds seemed like it took ages. “This is officer Novak.” Cas voice came through. 

“Jesus Christ Castiel! Where’s your fucking phone?!” Charlie practically yelled. 

“It’s in my desk on silent Charlie. What’s wrong?” 

“It's Dean. I just took him to the ER.” 

“WHAT?! What happened, I’m on my way.” 

“We think he’s loosing the pup Cas… I’m so, so sorry.” Charlie said letting the tears fall. 

“What?” Cas gasped, “okay, I’ll be there as soon as possible.” 

Charlie paced in front of the hospital while she waited for Cas. 

A few minutes later she saw Cas come barreling through the parking lot and slid into parking space. He jumped out of his car only to get his boot caught on something and not wanting to waste time untangling himself he just kicked the boot off. If it were a different situation it would have been funny. 

Charlie ran towards him and she could see he was debating about going back for the boot. “I’ll get it! Just go!” Charlie yelled. Cas ran towards her and kissed her cheek quickly before running inside. 

A nurse told Cas what room and he just ignored the odd look she gave him because of the missing shoe. He ran down the hall looking for the right room number. He pushed the door open and he saw Mary, still in her scrubs sitting next to Dean who was curled up on his side, his back to the door. 

Mary noticed Cas come in and signed that Dean was sleeping. She got up and took Cas out of the room. “What happened?” 

Mary gently cupped Cas’ face. “I’m sorry honey. He lost the pup.” 

Cas felt like he was going to be sick. “What?… H-how?” 

“We’re not entirely sure. The pup just wasn’t compatible… That’s probably why Dean was so sick in the beginning.” Mary explained, tears of her own spilling down her face. 

Cas just stared blankly for a few minutes and allowed Mary to pull him into a hug. “How is he? Any permanent damage?” 

“He’s fine. Give it about 6 months or so and you can try again. I’ve already set up an appointment with Dr. Hansen, we all know what mental state he’s going to be once he’s awake.” 

All Cas could do was nod. “I’m going to go change and head home but if you need anything let me know.” Mary hugged him one more time. 

“Charlie is still out there. She has my shoe…” 

Mary glanced down and just noticed the missing shoe, “I’ll let Charlie through. Do you want me to get you some clothes or are you going to have to go back?” 

“No, I’m off the rest of the day. Captain told me not to come back until Tuesday… Clothes would be great though. Shit, Henry!”

“Don’t even worry. I’ll pick him up. I already called Ellen and she picked him up from preschool.” 

“Thank you.” With a heavy sigh Cas pushed the door open again and quietly took the chair Mary was sitting in. 

“Oh Dean.” Cas whispered and just sat there and looked at his tear stained face. Charlie poked her head in a few minutes later. 

“Can I come in?” she whispered. 

“Of course.” Cas whispered back. He thanked her for the shoe and shoved it back on his foot. “Thank you for being with him today Charlie.” 

“So, did… Did..” Charlie stuttered. 

“He lost it.” Cas whispered. Charlie started crying. 

“Cas. I’m so sorry.” She sniffed. 

Cas finally started crying, “me too Charlie. Me too.” 

“I should go.. Let me know if you need anything.” 

“I will. Thank you again Charlie.” 

Almost an hour later Mary and Sam walked in. “Is it normal for him to be sleeping this long?” Cas whispered after taking the bag of clothes. 

“Yes. I’m sure he’ll wake up soon. We’re not staying I just wanted to drop those off. He should be able to go home tomorrow. Just call me and I’ll have some food waiting.” Cas nodded and gave them both a hug. Once they were out the door he went into the bathroom and changed real quick. 

~_~_~_~

Dean could hear Cas talking but it was quiet. He saw Cas standing near the farthest window talking on his phone. 

“No. I’m going to leave visitors up to him. Maybe once we get home mom… Ellen picked him up but Mary’s going to keep him for the night… Uh huh, I will love you too.” Cas shoved his phone back into his pocked and ran a hand down his face. He stood there and looked out the window for a few more minutes, unknowing that Dean was staring at him the whole time. 

Once Cas did turn around he didn’t notice Dean was awake until he was sat down next to him. 

“Dean! How long have you been awake?!” Cas grabbed his hand and leaned forward. 

Dean carefully slid his hand out of Cas’, “‘dunno. Few minutes.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“You were busy.” 

Cas tried grabbing Dean’s hand again but he moved them out of the way. 

“Dean…” Cas sighed softly. 

“How can you even look at me let alone touch me?” 

“What? Dean, I love you why wouldn’t I want to touch you or look at you?” 

“I’m a failure Cas. I-I…” Dean started crying. He tried turning away but Cas stopped him. “I lost it.” Dean sobbed and still tried to get out of Cas’ arms. 

Cas was crying as well. “Dean. It’s not your fault! I don’t blame you for this, no one does. We can always try again.” 

“Of course it’s my fault Cas. I lost it, not you. I was supposed to take care of it and keep it healthy. I FAILED!” All Cas could do was hold him for now. 

“You don’t hate me?” Dean sniffed once he had calmed down. 

“I could never hate you Dean. No matter what happens.” Cas pulled back so he could see Dean’s face. 

“When can I go home?” 

“Not until tomorrow.” 

“You’ll stay with me?” 

“Always.” Cas kissed Dean’s forehead. 

“Don’t quote Harry Potter at me.” Dean grinned, which caused Cas to chuckle. 

“No promises. Your mom did mention an appointment with Dr. Hansen. I think he's going to come down here and talk with youa bit. Are you okay if I run home and grab a few things or do you want me to stay?” 

“Ugh. You can go home just bring me back my pillow and phone charger please.” 

“Of course.” 

~_~_~_~

Cas pulled into the driveway next to Mary’s car. Once he was outside he could hear Henry’s laughter coming from the backyard. He found Mary sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet hanging in and Sam tossing Henry in the air. 

“Papa watch!” Henry yelled once Cas had been spotted. 

“I’m watching.” Henry swam up to Sam who counted to three and tossed Henry up out of the water and caught him before his head went under. 

Henry let out a squeal and laughed which made Cas smile. “That was very cool… Mary, can I talk to you for a second?” Once he saw Mary get up he headed inside, dropping the bag that held his uniform onto the dinning room table. 

“How is he?” Mary asked. 

“As good as he can be I guess. He got pretty upset when he woke up. Dr. Hansen was with him when I left.” 

“Oh, that’s good. Are you going back?” 

“Yeah, I was wondering if it was possible to keep Henry over night. If not I can have my mom do it.” Cas asked. 

“Honey, I already have Sam and I’s things here. I figured Dean would want you to stay.” 

“Thank you.” Cas’ voice cracking. 

“Come here.” Mary said softly and held her arms out. Sure Cas cried at the hospital but he held back for Dean. Now that he was in Mary’s arms the dam broke. Mary let him cling to her shirt and cry, she rubbed her hand up and down his back and kept whispering that it was okay. 

Taking a shaky breath, Cas stood back. “I need to talk to Henry.” 

“I already told him what happened. You go get your things and calm down a bit then you can talk to him.” Mary said ushering Cas towards the stairs. He grabbed both his and Dean’s chargers and their pillows, Cas decided to pack a small bag as well with clothes for tomorrow and their toothbrushes and toothpaste. He shoved the chargers in the bag and headed back down the stairs. 

Henry came running up the stairs with his towel wrapped around him. “Papa! Gramma says we get to have a sleep over!” 

“Yeah, you do buddy. Come here a sec.” Cas said and crouched down. He took the corner of Henry’s towel and wiped away a few beads of water running down Henry’s face. 

“So, Grandma told you about what happened today with daddy?” 

“Yeah… She said that the baby was sick.” Henry said in a small voice. 

“It was. Daddy’s okay though but the pup didn’t make it.” Cas said slowly. 

“So I don’t have a brudder or sister anymores?” 

“No, I’m afraid not.” 

“Will I ever?” Henry sniffed. 

“Someday.” Cas smiled a little, “but daddy and I will be home tomorrow some time so I need you to be on your best behavior for grandma and uncle Sam. Can you do that for me?” 

“Yes papa. Daddy can have my bear tonight.” 

“Are you sure?” Cas asked, knowing Henry slept with the teddy bear every night. 

“Yeah I go get it.” Henry ran into his room and came back out with the bear. “Here you go.” 

“Thank you, that was very nice of you. I know your daddy with appreciate it… Give me a hug goodbye.” “I love you buddy.” 

“I love you too papa.” 

~_~_~_~ 

Cas had stopped at the Roadhouse to pick up the food Mary had called in. “Cas honey come back here.” Ellen said once she saw him. 

He just wanted to get the food and get back to Dean but he listed to Ellen. He followed her back to her office, “Sit.” she ordered. 

“Ellen, I just-“

“I said sit.” Cas sat and snapped his mouth shut. She dug around in the bottom drawer of her desk and handed him a shot glass. 

“Ellen.” 

“Shh.” She poured half a shot of whiskey, “I know you can handle your liquor.” 

“You know I’m a cop. I can’t.” Cas started but Ellen just gave him the stink eye. Giving up, he took the shot and she threw a pack of mints at him next. 

“I know you’re probably sick of hearing this by now, but I’m so sorry sugar.” She said pulling Cas into a hug. 

“Thank you.” Cas mumbled. 

“Now. Take your food and get out of here. You give Dean my best.” 

“I will.” 


	22. Healing

3 days had gone by since Dean’s been home and he hasn’t left his room. If Henry wanted to spend time with Dean, he would have to go in there and play quietly on the bed while Cas took care of them.

Cas was really getting worried about his mate. He had never seen Dean this closed off before, he really only showed emotion when it came to Henry. Cas had to drag Dean out of bed to shower and beg him to eat.

“Dean. I have to get to work.” Cas said softly but Dean didn’t even look at him. “Henry’s downstairs with your mom, please eat some of the breakfast I brought up for you.” still no answer. With a sigh Cas just kissed Dean’s forehead and left the room.

“I’m leaving for work buddy. I’ll be home tonight, be good for grandma.” Cas told Henry.

“I will papa.”

Dean flinched when the bedroom door shut, Cas had shut it gently but to Dean it was a slam. He rolled over and saw a plate with scrambled eggs and toast and a glass of orange juice. His stomach growled, he eyed the food a little longer before the hunger took over. Dean sat up, turned the tv on low to some random show just to have noise and ate his food.

He got up and decided to take a shower. Once he was done he decided to shave the scruff beginning to grow on his face. On the final swipe, Dean nicked his jaw line. “Son of a bitch.” Dean washed off his face and put some ointment on the nick. **‘That felt good didn’t it?’** The sudden voice in his head caused Dean to jump.

“No not now.” Dean groaned, not have hearing his father’s voice in his head since high school. **‘You’re pathetic… You know Cas is never going to look at you the same now.’** Dean squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the edge of the sink. “Shut up, shut up!”

**‘You are nothing. A horrible omega. You can’t even carry a pup to full term. Not even Henry.’ ‘Go ahead, take the blades out of the razor. You know you want to.’** Dean stared at the razor, tears rolling down his face.

**‘You know I’m right. Let’s add a few more scars to your already fucked up body. I’m surprised Cas even touches you considering how scarred you are.’**

“I said, shut up!” Dean yelled and sliced into his arm, not even realizing he had torn the razor apart. He stared in shock at the blood running down his arm. It wasn’t deep enough to cause any real damage. Dean forgot the almost ‘euphoric’ feeling of cutting.

As if his body had a mind of its own, Dean watched as he made another cut above the other one and sighed as the blood ran down his arm. **‘That’s what I thought. Why not just re open those scars in the middle of your wrists and be done with it?’**

That thought really scared Dean. So much that he threw the blade across the bathroom. He sank to the floor, still in his towel and just went numb. He faintly heard knocking on the door and what he thought was Henry’s voice.

“Gramma.” Henry whined once he came back downstairs.

“What sweetie?”

“Daddy won’t come out of da bafroom.”

Mary had a sinking feeling in her gut, “I’m sure he’s just in the shower honey.”

“I didn’t hear water.” Henry shrugged and went over to his toys.

“Henry you stay right there okay, I’m going to go check on daddy.” Mary said and went upstairs quickly but not too quickly so she didn’t scare the 3 year old.

“Dean? Can I come in?” Mary asked after she knocked. When there was no answer she tried the door knob, sending a silent prayer to find the door unlocked. She saw Dean sitting on the floor with drying blood on his arm, “Dean?”.

No answer. She sat down next to the injured arm and gently took it so she could examine the cuts, but when she touched Dean he flinched and let out a startled yelp.

“Shh, honey it’s me. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Mary soothed. Once Dean realized what was going on he started sobbing.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I-i-it just happened.” Dean gasped.

“It’s okay Dean. It’s alright.” Mary soothed and pulled Dean into a hug and let him sob. She ran her fingers through his hair and quietly kept telling him it was going to be okay. A little bit later, not wanting Henry to be alone downstairs for much longer by himself, Mary got the first aid kit out and cleaned up Dean’s arm.

“Get dressed and come down for some lunch okay? Henry keeps asking for you.” Mary said softly, Dean just nodded.

He waited until Mary was out of the room before he got up and got dressed. Dean pulled on a pair of loose sweats and one of Cas’ tshirts, inhaling his scent. He paused at the bedroom door, he felt safe in the bedroom. Downstairs is where he had issues, specifically the kitchen. Dean took a deep breath and forced himself down the stairs into the living room.

Henry looked up from his blocks when Dean came up behind the couch. “DADDY!” he ran towards Dean who quickly picked him up, wincing slightly at the pull of his fresh cuts.

“Hey buddy.” he said softly and held Henry tight, feeling the burn of tears behind his eyes.

“You come out of your room!” Henry smiled, “you all better daddy?”

Dean smiled a little at his pup, “not yet but I’m getting there.” He gave Henry one last hug before putting him down and following him into the dining room.

He smiled again when he saw that his mom had made grilled cheese and tomato rice soup. He helped Henry into his chair before sitting down himself. “Dean?!” Charlie’s voice called out?

“In here!” he yelled back. Charlie hadn’t come to see him since she took him to the hospital. She had texted him almost everyday but Dean didn’t really respond.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt lunch.” she apologized once she saw them at the dining room table.

“It’s alright. Sit down, I’ll make another grilled cheese.” Mary said and went back into he kitchen.

“Hi aunt Charwi.” Henry smiled.

“Hey buddy.”

“Everything okay?” Dean asked, noticing Charlie not being as chipper as she usually is.

“No. But we’ll talk after lunch.”

Mary came back in with a grilled cheese and a glass of milk for Charlie and they dug in.

“Daddy I have a new friend!” Henry said after a few minutes.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Her name is Claire.”

“Just remember to be nice.” Dean told him.

~_~_~_~_~

Charlie was quiet during lunch. “Red, come help me put Henry down for his nap then we’ll talk.” They got Henry down and Dean lead Charlie to the bedroom. “Um sorry for the smell… I’ll crack a window.” Dean said not realizing how bad the room smelt of devastated omega.

“Alright, what’s going on?” Dean asked once the window was cracked and he climbed into bed next to Charlie.

“After I came home from dropping you off…” Charlie started, her voice shaking. “I-I walked in on Dorothy and someone else.” Charlie started crying and Dean immediately pulled her into a hug.

“What?! Charlie, I’m so sorry.”

“After the skank ran out we obviously got in a big fight. She told me I was never around anymore and that the times she was actually studying or ‘working’ she was with the other woman.” Charlie continued to cry. “I was going to propose to her Dean!”

Dean didn’t know what to say so he just held onto Charlie and let her cry, letting tears flow as well. They ended up falling asleep. 

Sensing movement in the room Dean’s eyes flew open, expecting to see Henry but was shocked when he saw Cas quietly taking his uniform off.

“Sorry big guy no room for you to join.” Dean whispered and grinned when Cas jumped and spun around.

“Jesus, Dean.”

“What time is it?”

“About 5:30.”

“Geez. I didn’t mean to fall asleep, let alone sleep that long.”

“Could you talk louder? I’m trying to listen.” Charlie’s voice startled them both. “Okay, well I think I’m going to go home, well back to my parents. See you later, thanks for listening Dean.” Charlie kissed his cheek and slid out of the bed.

“What’s goin on?” Cas asked undressing the rest of the way now that Charlie was gone.

“Dorothy cheated on her so they broke up.”

“What!?”

“I know. She’s heartbroken.” Dean said and slid out of the bed. “Hey… I need to tell you something.”

“Okay, what’s up?” Cas asked, now down to his boxers but turned around to face his mate.

Dean took a shaky breath and lifted his sleeve on his shirt, showing Cas the fresh scars. He couldn’t look at his mate but he heard Cas whisper his name. Next thing he knew, he was in Cas’ arms.

“It’s okay.” Cas whispered. “Thank you for telling me.”

“I didn’t even realize I did it until it was done. It was like I was on autopilot.” Dean explained. “Also, I don’t know how you’ve slept in here lately. It reeks.”

Cas chuckled, “I’m not going to lie, it has been kind of tough but I understand why and I wasn’t about to leave you in that state.” “I take it you’re feeling better?”

“Yes and no.” Dean sighed. “It’s obviously going to take me a while to get over it but I’m done being depressed.” Cas hugged him tighter.

“Take all the time you need to feel better.” He gave Dean a quick kiss, “now I’m going to go shower.”

“I’m going to get the bedding stripped and ready for the washer.”

  
~_~_~_~

A few days had gone by and Dean was feeling much better. Sure he was still upset but he decided to focus on Henry and jump back into searching for a job. He convinced Mary he’d be okay if she went home, so she packed up her things and went home Friday morning after she dropped Henry off at school.

Dean grabbed Henry’s bedding and the guest room bedding and headed for the laundry room when his phone rang. “Hey Charlie.” he answered.

“Hey. Um I have a question and I don’t expect you to answer right away cuz you’ll need to talk to Cas first.”

“What’s up?” Dean asked.

“So, my parent’s are driving me insane and since I was on a campus apartment I didn’t have to worry about rent or anything, but I can’t go back to the apartment I’m just going to let Dorothy have it.” Charlie rambled.

“Charlie, spit it out.” Dean interrupted.

“Can I live with you guys for a little bit until I can find something? I _swear_ I’ll get a job and pay rent and stuff but I think I just might go insane if I stay here any longer.”

“Oh. Well, I certainly don’t care but I’ll talk to Cas tonight.”

“I love you!” Charlie sighed. “Take your time I can wait, but just not too long.”

“I’ll call you next week Charlie.” Dean laughed.

Once the washer was started he went downstairs and got on his laptop to look for a job. With no luck Dean groaned and shut the laptop before going upstairs to switch laundry over and go pick up Henry.   
  


Later that night once Cas was home and Henry was in bed, Dean brought up Charlie. “If not I can get an apartment for her with my settlement money.” Dean explained.

“Well, I don’t care if she stays here for a while. We’ll give her a few months to save up and if she needs a little extra help, we’ll help her.” Cas shrugged.

“So we agree, she can stay here for a while?”

“Yes.” Cas grinned.

“Well, in that case, we better get a few things out of our system before another alpha with strong hearing moves in.” Dean grinned.

“What? Dean are you sure? Is it even safe?”

“Just be careful.” Dean winked.


	23. Aunt Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm not dead! And neither is this story! I am SOOOO sorry it's been a while. Please enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!

“I’m sorry!” Dean sobbed.

“It’s okay, it was way too soon.” Cas said trying to calm down, their certain activities obviously hadn’t gone as planned.

“S-s-still.” Dean sniffed.

“Dean.” Cas sighed, “it’s alright, I promise.”

“I just thought it’d make me feel better and you of course.” Cas just held Dean close and let him cry it out. They laid there for a while longer before Dean spoke again.

“You make me feel better just by laying here with me.” Cas whispered.

“Don’t. I know what you’ve been doing in the showers. You don’t realize how different you smell after.” Dean said quietly.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t do it to make you feel bad I-I…” Cas struggled to find words.

“I’m not mad. That’s why I wanted to try tonight… I feel like I’ve been neglecting you.”

“Dean. You went through a devastating event. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I should have kept my own hormones in check and toughed it out.”

“Henry told me he has anew friend at school.” Dean said, trying to change the subject.

“Oh?” Cas asked taken off by the sudden change.

“Yeah, said her name was Claire… You don’t think it’s her again do you?”

“I haven’t heard anything about Amelia since she got out of jail.”

“You don’t think she’d come back do you?”

“Well she still has the restraining order on her, her daughter could possibly be in Henry’s class so that may be a problem but until we know for sure, try not to worry too much about it.”

~_~_~_~

The next morning after Cas left for work Charlie called. “Hey Charlie.” Dean answered, tucking the phone between his shoulder and ear so he could finish throwing laundry in the washer.

“Dean. I am _so_ sorry.”

“What? Why?”

“I’ve been so preoccupied about the mess with Dorothy I haven’t stopped to ask how you are. I know we’ve texted and everything but I’ve never took the chance to come see you and actually help you in any way. I feel awful.”

“Charlie, it’s fine. I promise. Come over and hang out with me and Henry. We’ll go swimming or something.” Dean heard her sniffle and mumble an okay before she hung up. 

Back downstairs, Henry was on the couch focused intensely on Blues Clues. “Do you want some breakfast?” Dean asked him while pushing the hair of Henry’s forehead.

“No.” Henry huffed and pushed Dean’s hand away.

“Alright.” Dean smirked, loving how intense his son gets about shows, just like his papa. He filled one of Henry’s bowls with some grapes and filled his sippy cup and brought it to him, which Henry absently took and started eating the grapes.

Dean was in the process of getting Henry changed into his swim trunks and a t-shirt when he heard the door open and close downstairs. “Dean?” Charlie’s voice came from downstairs.

“Be down in a minute!” he yelled back.

“Daddy you said no yelling in da house.” Henry frowned.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. Now go give aunt Charlie the biggest hug you can.” He watched Henry take off down the stairs and got up to follow him.

By time Dean got down stairs Henry was already in Charlie’s lap with his arms wrapped around her. “Aunt Charlie why you crying?”

“Oh, I’ve just missed you so much buddy. You’re my bestest friend.” Charlie sniffled.

“More than daddy and papa?!” Henry gasped.

“More than daddy and papa.” Charlie chuckled.

“Well then who’s my bestest friend?” Dean asked.

“Papa.” Henry said with no hesitation.

“Ah, well you’re not wrong there bud.”

“Dean…” Charlie sniffed.

“Later red.” he winked, “hope you brought your swim suit otherwise I’m afraid Henry’s going to get your clothes all wet.”

“I have it.” Charlie smiled.

“YAY! Let’s swim daddy!”

~_~_~_~

Henry was in a post swim/lunch coma on the couch when Dean and Charlie finished cleaning up the kitchen. “I’m going to move him upstairs then we can talk okay?” Dean said softly, Charlie just nodded.

Dean quickly got Henry changed out of his swim trunks and into normal shorts and a t-shirt and headed back downstairs.

Charlie was sitting on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest. Dean sat down next to her and just looked at her for a few minutes. “I’m really not mad at you by the way. I swear.”

“You should be though. I was/am a selfish human being. You just lost a baby and I’m over here crying because I got cheated on and had to move back in with my parents. Then I had the audacity to even ask you if I could move in! I’m such a horrible friend!”

“Charlie, listen to me. You texted me during that horrible time, that was enough for me. Besides I probably wouldn’t have wanted you around me just because I didn’t want anyone around me not even Cas. And for you wanting to live with us, Charlie, we would love it if you moved in for a while until you got back on your feet. If you don’t want to then Cas and I agreed we will help you get an apartment. You’re my _best_ friend red. _Nothing_ you could do could change that. I know you were having you’re own issues and I understand that. You’re such an amazing friend and you prove it just by how much you love Henry and are willing to do anything for us.” 

They both were crying now and Dean pulled her into a hug. “I love you red.”

“I love you too.”

They sat there for a few minutes before Dean spoke again. “How about after Henry wakes up and has a quick snack, we go get your things and bring it in then when Cas gets home we go out on a friends date. We haven’t done that in years.”

“Perfect.”

~_~_~_~

“Dean… We’re not going to have enough room…” Charlie pointed out when they were getting ready to leave.

“Right. Uh, hang on.” Dean pulled out his phone and called the police station.

“Lawrence PD station 399.” an officer picked up.

“Hi, I’m looking for officer Novak, is he in the office?” Dean asked.

“Who’s calling?”

“His mate.”

“Please hold.”

“Dean?” Cas voice came through a few minutes later. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I need to borrow the suburban. We’re going to move some of Charlie’s things and we don’t have enough room.” Dean explained.

“Oh, yeah just come down to the station and I’ll switch you vehicles… And you know, I told you the suburban would come in handy.”

“Shut it.” Dean grinned. “We’ll be there in like 5.”

“Yes dear.” Cas chuckled “text me when you’re outside.”

“Will do.” Dean said and hung up, “alright I’ll meet you at your house.”

“I wanna go with aunt Charlie.” Henry pouted.

“Sorry buddy but aunt Charlie doesn’t have the carseat in her car and it’s too much of a pain to move it.” Dean explained while he strapped in his son. “Plus we’ll get to see papa real quick.”

Dean pulled into a spot that was open next to Cas’ suburban and texted him. He shut the impala off and got out when he saw Cas walking up.

“Hey.” Cas grinned and gave Dean a quick kiss.

“Hey yourself.” Dean grinned back.

“PAPA!” Henry yelled from the back seat.

“Hey buddy.” Cas said and opened the back door and unstrapped him. “What have you been up to today?” Cas asked once he had Henry up in his arms.

“I swimmed with aunt Charlie.”

“You did? Did you have fun?”

“Uh huh den we had nuggies for lunch.”

“Swimming and nuggies. Sounds like you’ve had a fun day.” Cas chuckled.

“Hey, Charlie and I are going to go out tonight, so it’ll just be you and Henry for a while.” Dean told Cas.

“Oh, okay.”

“Do you want me to have something ready for you or do you just want to pick something up?”

“I can pick something up, what do you want for supper Henry?” Cas asked.

“Uhh pizza!”

“Pizza it is.” I’ll be home around 6:30 then.”

“Alright, be safe. I love you.” Dean said and gave Cas one more kiss before handing the impala keys over and taking the suburban keys.

“Always am. I’ll see you later bud.” Cas said and kissed the side of Henry’s head before strapping him into the carseat in the suburban.

“Bye papa.” Henry waved as Cas closed the door.

“Bye again.” Cas grinned and pulled Dean in for a real kiss this time.

“Why officer. Don’t want to get caught for public indecency do we?” Dean teased.

“Probably wouldn’t look to good for me.” Cas chuckled, “see you later.” 


	24. Cas and Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, it's me... I know this is kind of a boring chapter but It'll start picking back up in the next chapter! I just wanted to get some new material out for you guys! PLEASE let me know if anyone is still even reading and what you think so far. Xoxo.

Dean backed the suburban up into Charlie’s driveway and unbuckled Henry. “Okay big guy, you’re gonna sit with Charlie’s mom okay? Be good.” Dean said as he carried Henry up to the front door.

“Ok daddy.”

Dean gave a quick knock on the door and went inside. “Dean! Oh it’s good to see you sweetie.” Charlie’s mom said coming up to the two.

“You too Mrs. Bradbury. Okay buddy remember what I said.” Dean said setting Henry on the ground.

“Do you want to help me make cupcakes?” Mrs. Bradbury asked.

“YEAH!” Henry yelled and immediately took her hand so she could lead him to the kitchen. Dean chuckled and headed towards Charlie’s old room. Charlie and her dad were already filling boxes when Dean walked in.

“Dean, would you come with me to the apartment so I can finally get the rest of my stuff and leave my key?” Charlie asked.

“Of course, I’ll see if I can drop Henry off at Bobby and Ellens.”

“Nonsense. Leave him here, we’ll take care of him.” Mr. Bradbury huffed.

“Are you sure? He can be kind of a handful…”

“Gertrude will have him busy making cupcakes. It’ll be alright.” Mr. Bradbury assured Dean.

“Alright, thank you sir.”

“Enough with the sir kid. I’ve known you since you were you were in elementary school.”

It didn’t take long for them to get everything loaded up into the suburban and Charlie’s bug. Dean followed Charlie into the kitchen and told Henry that they would be back soon and reminded him one more time to be good.

They unloaded everything off back at Dean’s before heading to the apartment. Once they arrived Charlie led Dean up to the second floor to her old apartment. “I’m going to have to rent a storage unit. I’m not going to bring everything with me to your place.”

“That’s fine.” Dean told her.

“She can keep the furniture. I don’t even care. I’ve got everything I want/need.” Charlie said once they had the last load of things packed.

~_~_~_~

“I need a drink.” Charlie sighed after they unloaded everything into a storage unit.”

Dean laughed, “2 months to go red. One for Cas.”

“True. Don’t think your cop boyfriend would buy for minors would he?” Charlie teased.

“Probably not.” Dean chuckled, “let’s go pick up Henry and go home.”

~_~_~_~

“Daddy! Look!” Henry yelled once he saw Dean walk into the kitchen.

“Inside voice.” Dean reminded him, “those look good. Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, I got to lick the frosting spoon.” Henry grinned.

“Did you now? Were you good?”

“He was an angel.” Mrs. Bradbury smiled and handed Dean a plate with cupcakes.

“Thank you for watching him and the cupcakes.” Dean said.

“Oh no problem, we can watch him anytime.” Mrs. Bradbury smiled.

“We’ll meet you at home Charlie.”

~_~_~_~

Cas came home around 6:45 and apologized for the delay. He had gotten caught up in paperwork and lost track of time. “It’s alright Charlie is still getting ready.” Dean said taking the pizzas from Cas so he could go change.

By time Cas came back downstairs Dean was already cutting up a slice of the cheese pizza for Henry while Charlie was eating a slice of the meat lovers.

“Hey. Paws off my dinner.” Cas huffed.

“Just taste testing. It’s good.” Charlie grinned.

“I know it’s good now get out of here.” Cas frowned.

“We won’t be long, I know you have to work in the morning.” Dean said giving Cas a quick kiss before doing the same with Henry.

“Take your time. We’ll be alright, won’t we?” Cas asked Henry, who just nodded, too focused on his pizza.

“Papa can I has milk please?” Henry asked shortly after Dean and Charlie left. Cas filled up a small glass and handed it to Henry, where as most of the time he did drink out of a sippy cup, there were trying to get him to learn how to drink out of a normal glass.

“What are we going to do tonight?” Cas asked.

“Can we watch Coco?”

“Sure thing buddy.” They finished eating and while Cas put leftovers away, Henry slid off the chair and into the living room to play while Cas cleaned up.

Cas grabbed a bag of M&Ms and shut the light off before heading to the living room. He pulled up Disney+ and queued up Coco, told Henry to put his toys away and come sit next to him. They shared the bag of M&Ms and Henry was out like a light before the movie was over. Cas loved times like these, when it was just him and his son, of course he loved it when Dean was here too. But, something about just being the two of them was special.

Cas carefully picked up his sleeping son and made his way upstairs. Knowing Henry wouldn’t be able to do it himself since he was so tired Cas quickly brushed his teeth and got him into his pajamas. Once Henry was tucked in Cas kissed his forehead and whispered, “goodnight Henry. I love you.”

He was almost out the door when Henry whispered back. “Love you, papa.” Cas smiled and quietly shut the door before heading back downstairs to watch some tv before Dean and Charlie got home. 

A couple hours later, Cas heard the door being unlocked and he could hear Dean and Charlie giggling. “Oh. I didn’t think you’d still be up.” Dean said when he noticed Cas on the couch.

“It’s only 10:30. I was going to head up to bed soon anyway.” Cas shrugged. “Did you guys have fun?”

“Yes, it was a much needed night out.” Charlie sighed as she took her boots off.

“Good. I’m glad you guys had a good time.” Cas grinned and pulled Dean down on his lap.

“Well, I’m going to bed before you guys start making out.” Charlie teased.

“Goodnight!” Dean and Cas said at the same time.

“Did you and Henry have a good night?” Dean asked.

“It was surprising a very quiet night. He fell asleep not long after supper.”

“Wow. Charlie’s mom must have really worn him out today.” Dean chuckled. “At least he’ll be well rested for school tomorrow.”

“I’m sure he will be.” Cas said while rubbing Dean’s back.

“Cas.” Dean said softly after a few minutes.

“Hmm?”

“Once I’m in the clear, I want to start trying for another pup again.”

Cas’ eyes flew open, “are you sure? Because there is no rush.”

“Do you not want to try again?” Dean asked.

“Of course I want to try again, I want as many pups as you’re willing to give me. I just want you to put your heath and your mental health first.”

“I know. And I want this. I want another pup.”

“What ever you want. But, maybe we should get married first? That way we can enjoy a nice honeymoon?” Cas said carefully.

Dean looked at his ring, “honestly, I forgot we were engaged. We’ve been together for so long now that I already feel married to you.”

Cas laughed, “I feel the same way, but let’s make it official. And I’m going to take your last name. I don’t care what people say.”

Dean looked up, “you want to be a Winchester? Why?”

“Because I was no longer a Novak 4 years ago. I had the name but I wasn’t legally a Novak and I don’t want the name anymore.” Cas explained.

Tears welled up in Dean’s eyes, “I’m still sorry for that.”

“Hey. My father was an ass, I honestly do not care that he’s not in our lives.”

Dean wiped his tears and just stared at Cas. “Stare any harder and you’ll burn a hole in my forehead.” Cas grinned.

“Sorry.” Dean whispered, “I just…”

“Just what?”

“I want you so bad.” Dean whispered.

“Oh.” Cas gasped a little. “Well, there are certain other activities that would be safe.” he grinned.

“I like what you’re suggesting, take me to bed.” Dean winked.

Cas stood up and picked Dean up in his arms to carry him up the stairs to their bed.


	25. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're picking up on the story now :) I'm going to apologize now for the next few chapters. As always, let me know what you think!

Cas dropped Dean onto the bed and immediately pushed him back. He gently took Dean’s glasses off and set them on the nightstand. Cas moved to hover over Dean and they just stared at each other for a few seconds before Dean grabbed the front of Cas’ shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Cas kissed along Dean’s jaw and down his throat. “Cas.” Dean whimpered.

“Shh. Don’t forget Charlie can hear just as well as I can my love.” Cas chuckled. Cas sat back and pulled Dean up with him so he could take their shirts off. Dean tossed Cas’ shirt somewhere in the general direction of the clothes hamper and Cas did the same.

“Lay down.” Cas whispered and Dean’s back hit the mattress with in seconds, Cas then kissed down Dean’s chest and stomach nipping here and there until he got down to Dean’s jeans. “Up.” Cas said while tapping Dean’s hips.

Doing as told, Dean picked up his hips to allow Cas to pull down his pants and underwear. Dean lowered his hips once his pants were off but propped himself up on his elbows. Cas kissed up Dean’s legs and up his inner thighs. “Please.” Dean whispered.

“Your wish is my command.” Cas winked and swallowed Dean’s cock.

“Shit.” Dean gasped and threw his head back. Cas kept bobbing and licking while Dean whimpered.

“Don’t come until I say.” Cas growled.

“Dammit Cas.” Dean whined.

Cas pulled off and pulled Dean off the bed and onto his knees. “Suck.”

Dean, eager to please, took Cas into his mouth as far as he could at the time and held back a gag. “Fuuuuck.” Cas moaned. Cas held onto Dean’s head and once Dean could take more, he held Dean’s head still and thrusted into his mouth. Dean gagged a couple times so Cas stopped to give him a minute to catch his breath. “I’m good.” Dean rasped and moaned when Cas forced his head back down.

“You’re so good baby.” Cas whispered, “touch yourself but don’t come.” Cas continued to thrust, getting a little rougher each time. “Fuck, fuck.” he gasped and pulled out far enough his knot wouldn’t lock in Dean’s mouth but far enough in so Dean could swallow some.

Dean pulled off with a gasped and immediately closed his eyes and let Cas finish on his face and chest. “Come Dean.” Cas shuddered. Dean went back to stroking his own dick and came a few strokes in.

Cas collapsed onto the bed once he was done, his knot still swollen, “give me a second then I’ll get a towel.”

“It’s alright just come shower with me.” Dean said, his voice still raspy.

“Can’t. Move.” Cas gasped.

“Yes you can, come on.” Dean grinned and helped Cas up.

~_~_~_~

Dean groaned when Cas’ alarm went off at 5. “Call innnn”

“You know I can’t.” Cas whispered while he slid out of bed.

  
“I didn’t make your lunch I’m sorry.” Dean said quietly.

“That’s alright I’m on patrol today I’ll just stop somewhere.” Cas said before disappearing into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Cas leaned down to kiss Dean’s forehead once he was dressed.

“Be safe.” Dean whispered.

“Always do. Have a good day.”

Dean rolled over and pulled Cas’ pillow closer before falling asleep for a few more hours.

~_~_~_~_~

“Daddy can Claire come play?” Henry asked while Dean gathered everything Henry needed for school.

“Not today buddy, maybe some other time.”

“Whyyyy?” Henry whined.

“Because I need to meet Claire’s parent’s first. We have to make sure it’s okay for her to come over.” Dean explained.

“Coffee.” Charlie shuffled into the kitchen.

“Aunt Charlie?! You sleeped over?” Henry asked.

“Aunt Charlie is going to be living here for a little bit.” Dean told him.

“YAY!!!”

“Let’s go or you’re going to be late.” Dean chuckled. “I’ll be back in like 20 minutes Charlie.”

Charlie just waved at them and continued to fix her coffee.

Dean walked Henry up to his classroom like he did every time, “have a good day at school, I’ll pick you up in a few hours.”

“Bye daddy.” Henry said and gave him a hug before running into his classroom.

Dean decided to swing by the store and get some groceries while he was kid free. He called Charlie to see if she wanted to go and she said to give her a few minutes to get ready and she’ll meet him outside.

“Henry wants his new friend Claire to come play…” Dean mentioned while they were walking down an aisle at the store.

“Aw that’s cute. Are you going to let her?”

“I don’t know… I’m almost positive it’s Amelia’s kid Charlie.” Dean confessed.

“Oh, do you think she’d really be stupid enough to come back?”

“Definitely. She’s probably going to still try and pull the Cas is the father card even though we got proof of him not.”

“Have you seen her around?”

“No. And that’s the thing, Claire is either already there when I drop Henry off or she’s gone by time I pick him up. So if it is her, she’s staying away. Which is a good thing but I just have this gut feeling like something’s up.”

“I’m sure everything will be okay… Do you want to work on wedding stuff when we get home?”

“I do actually. Hopefully we can get a good start on things before I pick up Henry.”

Once groceries were unloaded Dean and Charlie sat down in the living room and started on making lists of ideas and things they would need. About an hour in, Dean’s phone rang. “Hey babe, what’s up?”

“Dean.” Cas said quickly.

Picking up on the panic in Cas’ voice, Dean’s heart started racing. “Cas? What’s wrong?”

“Get to the school. I’m on my way there now for crowd control.”

“FOR WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?!” Dean yelled already putting his laptop down.

“Dean. Henry’s school’s on fire.”

With those few words Dean fell to the floor. “What?!” He gasped.

“I can’t talk anymore, I need to focus but just get to the school.” Cas said I love you and then hung up.

  
“Dean? What’s going on?” Charlie asked.

“I, I have to go. Oh my god Charlie I can’t loose him.” Dean started crying.

“Loose who, Dean what’s going on?” Charlie asked again while trying to get Dean to his feet.

“Henry. The school’s on fire.” Dean choked out.

“Okay, let’s go. Everything’s going to be okay…. I need your keys though you’re parked behind me.”

Dean shoved the keys in Charlie’s hand and allowed her to usher him into the impala. The closer to the school they got the more they could smell the smoke in the air. “Oh god.” Dean whimpered. Charlie barely had the impala in park before Dean was out and running.

He frantically looked for Cas and Henry’s teacher. He found one of the preschool teachers and ran up to them but the closer he got he realized he didn’t see Henry. “Where’s Henry?!” he asked.

“I-I don’t know he was right here a second ago.” the teacher said and Dean could see the panic in her eyes. Cas came up to them “Dean, we can’t find Henry.”

“Where else could he be?!” Dean yelled.

“He was in the line, I swear.” Henry’s teacher said.

“I sawed Henry go back inside.” one Henry’s classmates say.

“WHAT?!” Dean yelled again and turned towards the building that was engulfed in flames. With out even thinking Dean took off towards the building.

“DEAN!” Cas yelled after him and followed. “Dean you can’t go in!”

“FUCK OFF!” Dean yelled and tried to wiggle out of Cas’ arms.

“Dean listen to me!” You can’t go in, the building could collapse.”

“OUR SON MIGHT BE IN THERE CASTIEL!” Dean screamed.

“I KNOW THAT!” Cas yelled back.

“I can’t stand here and wait for someone to find him Cas.” Dean said finally out of Cas’ grip. He took off once again but was wrapped in a set of arms again.

“GOD DAMN IT LET ME GO!” Dean yelled and kicked.

“Calm down cher, we’ll get him.” Benny’s voice rang through Dean’s ear.

“Benny let me go, I swear to god.” Dean growled.

“Dean!” Charlie yelled and stood in front of him. “Cas already went in.”

“What?”

“He ran in with a firefighter when Benny grabbed you.” Charlie explained.

“NO!” Dean sobbed, “I CAN’T LOOSE THEM BOTH!” Dean was in a full panic now. Benny let Dean go with the promise that he wouldn’t run into the building after them.

All they could do was stand there and wait. Charlie wrapped an arm around Dean and held him close. Suddenly a part of the building collapsed, Benny had gone back to crowd control so it was just Charlie and Dean.

Dean whimpered and made a half attempt to go further but just fell to his knees. “They have to come out Charlie.”

“Dean.” Charlie said, and when Dean didn’t bother looking up she nudged him. “Dean, look.”

He raised his head and through a cloud of smoke came two adult figures, “Cas?” Dean whispered.

Dean watched closely and saw the fireman come through the cloud first then Cas, carrying a limp Henry in his arms, with Henry’s back pack over his shoulder.

“Oh god.” Dean sobbed and ran towards the ambulance where Cas was running to. Cas placed Henry on an open stretcher and a paramedic immediately put an oxygen mask on Henry. “Cas?”

“He’s alive.” Cas coughed but waved off a different paramedic who tried putting an oxygen mask on him. “He just passed out from the smoke.”

Charlie caught up to them and told Dean she’d meet him at the hospital. “You ride with Henry I still have to work on crowd. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Cas told him.

Henry was still out by time they got to the hospital. “He’ll be okay right?” Dean asked.

“Yes, he just inhaled a lot of smoke, your mate got to him just in time. We just need to give him some oxygen for a while.” the paramedic told him.

They got Henry situated in a room and Dean insisted he laid in the bed with him. Charlie and Mary walked in a little over an hour later.

“How is he?” Mary asked.

“He’s alright. His oxygen is a little low that’s really the only issue, they’re waiting for him to wake up before they look at his lungs.”

Mary sniffed and wiped away a few tears, “why’d he go back in the building?”

“I don’t know.”

“My book bag.” Henry rasped, startling everyone.

“What?!” Dean gasped.

“You… said… not… to loose… it.” Henry said in short increments then started coughing. Dean sat him up and rubbed his back until he was done.

“Henry.” Dean sighed, “I just meant not to loose it or forget it at school. You didn’t have to run into a burning building for it.”

“I’m sorry daddy.”

“Just don’t _ever_ do that again.” Dean cried.

“I’ll go get his doctor.” Mary said and kissed Henry’s forehead.

Cas showed up just after the doctor. “The chief gave me the rest of the day off. How is he?”

“His vitals look good, his oxygen is still a little low. I’m going to go get a look at his lungs to see if there’s any damage.” The doctor said.

“Daddy.” Henry whined.

“It’s alright, I’ll be right there with you.” Dean promised.

  
~_~_~_~

Dean and Cas sent Charlie home hours before they came home. It was now a little after 7 when they pulled into the drive way. Cas carried in a sleeping Henry up the stairs and tucked him in. When he came back downstairs Dean and Charlie were talking quietly. Cas was about to ask if they wanted to oder some food when there was a soft knock on the door.

“Who could that be?” Dean asked.

Dean and Cas walked up to the door and when Cas opened it Dean growled.

“Hi boys.” Amelia smiled.


	26. Amelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else totally fucked up by the latest episode of Spn?!

“Hi boys.” Amelia smiled.

“Get the fuck away from my house bitch.” Dean growled again.

“Amelia. You know you’re violating your restraining order.” Cas said while stepping in front of Dean.

“Oh, you mean this one?” Amelia asked and held up the restraining order.

“Obviously.” Cas stated.

“Well, honey you seemed to have missed the fine print.” Amelia grinned. “It says right here, that the restraining order becomes null in void after 3 years, and so, since you neglected to re new it. I can come as close as I want.”

Dean felt like he was going to puke. “Cas?”

“I-I didn’t even know that was a thing.”

Amelia laughed, “you call yourself a cop and you don’t know the basics of restraining orders?”

“He’s a cop, not a lawyer.” Charlie growled.

“Oh, still have your guard dog around I see.”

“I beat the shit out of you once bitch. Don’t think I won’t do it again.”

“Charlie, calm down.” Cas warned.

“Amelia, the restraining order might be useless now, but we will be getting another one. And you still are on my property and I will escort you off if need be.”

“Ooooo use the cuffs, I beg you.” Amelia winked and Dean growled again. “Besides, it’s going to be hard to have a restraining order against me when our children are best friends. You don’t want to break poor Henry’s heart do you? I mean, not after all he’s been through today.”

“Claire.” Dean whispered, “I knew it.”

“You are a smart omega aren’t you.” Amelia smirked. “I’ll see you around boys. Oh, and I’ll make sure to let Alistair know how happy you are.” Amelia turned and walked away before anyone could say/do anything.

Cas closed the door and Dean sunk down unable to breath. “Dean? Dean hey, it’s alright.” Charlie said sinking down with him.

“He… She… I can’t.” Dean wheezed, now in a full anxiety attack.

“Charlie go soak a towel in cold water please.” Cas ordered and gently took Dean’s hands away from his face. “Dean. Alistair is locked away, he can’t hurt you. I will go to the courthouse first thing in the morning and make damned sure she can’t get near you or Henry.”

Dean heard him but was lost in his own head with flashbacks of being in the basement at Alistair’s, of Amelia, and almost loosing Henry today. It was just too much for him.

“Dean you have to breath. Look at me and copy my breaths.” Cas instructed and took big deep breaths and released them slowly. It broke his heart seeing the fear in Dean’s eyes. He noticed Dean frantically scratching at his scars so Cas took his hands into his own and let Dean squeeze them as hard as needed.

Charlie came back with the cold towel and placed it on the back of Dean’s neck per Cas’ instructions. Once the towel was in place Dean let out a yelp at the sudden cold and wet. “That’s it… shhhh. Just breath.” Cas said softly.

Dean started to calm down and came back into focus but still flinched when Cas went to wipe away tears. “There you are. Let’s get you off the floor.”

“Take me upstairs please. I want to go to bed.” Dean said softly.

“Are you sure? You haven’t really eaten today.” Cas asked.

“Please.” Dean sniffed.

“Alright.” Cas agreed and picked Dean off the floor.

“I’ll order some food.” Charlie told him.

“You smell like smoke.” Dean mumbled against Cas’ chest.

“I’m sure I do, I’ll shower before I get into bed.” Cas set him down and helped Dean get undressed before getting him under the blankets. “I’ll bring you up some water and crackers or something later.” Dean just nodded.

“I ordered Chinese. I hope that’s okay.” Charlie said softly once Cas was back downstairs.

“That’s fine. Thank you.” he sighed and sat on the couch. With the thought of loosing Henry today, Amelia showing up, loosing the pup and just the stress of everything Cas broke down and started crying, unable to keep it bottled up any longer.

“Oh Cas.” Charlie whispered and moved from the chair and pulled him in for a hug. She held on to him until there was a knock on the door. “That’s the food. I’ll be right back.” Charlie said and let Cas go.

“Oh, hi Gabe.” Charlie said shocked.

“Hey Charlie, I uh met the delivery guy outside.” Gabe said holding up the bag of food.

“Oh, thanks.” Charlie said and moved to let him in.

“Gabe? What are you doing here?” Cas asked quickly wiping the tears away.

“My nephew almost dies today and you think I’m not going to stop by?” Gabe scoffed and pulled his brother in for a hug.

Cas clung to his brother and let a new wave of tears flow. He saw Charlie sneak into the kitchen to give them some privacy and so she could start eating.

“Shh Cassie. It’s okay.” Gabe soothed and just held onto his brother.

“I-I don’t know what I would have done if I lost him Gabe.” Cas mumbled.

“Me either Cassie. But he’s okay, you’re okay.” Gabe whispered. Cas cried for a few more minutes before pulling away and wiping his face.

“Sorry.” Cas cleared his throat.

“Nothing to be sorry about, let’s get some food in you…. I’m guessing Dean’s upstairs?”

“Yeah… Amelia’s back.” Cas told him.

“What? I thought she had a restraining order.”

“It’s a long story.” Cas sighed.

They ate their food while Cas explained everything to Gabe.

“That’s insane.” Gabe said once Cas was done talking.

“I know.” He sighed, “if you’ll excuse me, I need to take a shower and check on Dean and Henry.”

Gabe and Charlie watched Cas slowly make his way up the stairs. “Poor guy…” Gabe said softly and Charlie just hummed in agreement.

Upstairs Cas decided to check in on Henry first and was shocked to see Dean sleeping in the bed with Henry. He quietly walked to the bed and shook Dean’s shoulder. Dean gasped and grabbed Cas’ hand.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Cas whispered.

“It’s alright, what’s going on?”

“Why don’t you head on into our bed, I’ll get Henry and bring him in.”

“Okay.” Dean yawned, “I’m going to go find something to eat first. I’m hungry now.”

“Alright, Gabe’s downstairs with Charlie, just a heads up.” Dean just grunted and grabbed his glasses.

Once Dean was out of the way, Cas carefully picked up his sleeping son and carried him down the hall, trying not to wake him up in the process. “Papa?” Henry whined.

“Shh, go back to sleep.” Cas soothed. Henry coughed a couple of times before falling back to sleep. Cas watched him for a few minutes before going into the bathroom to take his shower.

  
~_~_~_~

In the kitchen Gabe and Charlie were talking about Amelia when Dean walked in. “Please don’t bring her up right now.”

“Sorry.” Gabe and Charlie said.

“I have your favorite Chinese in the fridge. Do you want me to heat it up for you?”

“I can do it, but thank you.” Dean dug through the fridge looking for his food and pulled out a few other things.

“How’s Henry?” Gabe asked.

“He’s alright, he woke up a couple times coughing which the doctor said would be normal for a few days. Along with him being tired and loosing his breath quicker, but as long as he doesn’t start gasping for breath or we don’t notice any wheezing when he breaths he’ll be okay.” 

“Do they know what started the fire?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t know we haven’t heard anything.” Dean said while taking his food out of the microwave. “I’m surprised you didn’t ask Cas about it, he’d know before the school would.”

“We talked about other things.” Gabe said carefully.

“Other things like Amelia?” Dean guessed and Charlie just nodded.

“Thanks for the food Charlie, I’m just going to eat upstairs, Gabe you can crash on the couch if you want.” Dean told him and grabbed his plate and a couple bottles of water. By time Dean got into their bedroom he heard the shower shut off and Cas move around in the bathroom.

Dean grabbed the remote and turned the tv on and made sure the volume was low enough not to disturb Henry. He shoved a bite of the sweet and sour chicken into his mouth before sitting against the headboard.

“Daddy?” Henry rasped, scaring Dean a little.

“Hey, buddy. Did I wake you up?”

“Uh huh.”

“I’m sorry… Do you want to watch some tv with me?”

“Yuh.” Henry coughed a little bit as he sat up so Dean handed him one of the water bottles.

“This is full, so be careful.” Dean warned him and helped Henry tip the bottle.

“Hey, slow down.” Dean chuckled after Henry kept chugging the water.

“Can I have bite?” Henry asked looking at Dean’s plate.

“Sure.” Dean said and got a small piece of pineapple and some rice on the fork and held it out to Henry.

Cas came out of the bathroom in just a pair of shorts just as Henry took a bite. “Midnight snack?” Cas teased.

“It’s only 10, so a 10 o’clock snack.” Dean grinned and nudged Henry.

“Yeah papa.”

“My mistake.” Cas chuckled and slid into bed next to Henry.

Dean found a random Disney movie and continued to share his dinner with Henry until it was gone. Cas took Dean’s plate and took it downstairs for him.

~_~_~_~

Dean woke with a jolt when his phone rang. “‘lo” he mumbled.

“Did I wake you up?” Ellen’s voice came through the phone.

“Yeah… what time issit?”

“I’m sorry sweetie.” Ellen chuckled, “It’s 8:30. I won’t keep you long, I just wanted to see if Bobby and I could bring dinner over to you guys tonight? I know Mary said she had the night off so her and Sam would be joining as well.”

“Oh, that’s fine, uh Charlie lives here now for the time being so she’ll be here as well.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll let you go back to bed, I’m sure you guys had a rough night. We’ll see you around 5. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Dean hung up the phone and rolled over and pulled Henry in closer to him.

“Who was that?” Cas whispered.

“Ellen. They’re bringing dinner tonight with mom and Sammy.” Dean mumbled, already half asleep.

Dean was softly snoring before Cas could fall back asleep but soon followed him, only to be shook awake what felt like a minute later.

Expecting to see Dean or Henry, he was shocked to see Charlie.

“I’m sorry.” she whispered.

“What’s wrong?” Cas whispered back.

“You need to comedown stairs and handle something before I end up in jail.”

“What?!” Cas gasped now wide awake. He slid out of bed and didn’t bother putting his shirt on due to the urgency in Charlie’s voice. He ran down the stairs and saw Amelia standing by the door having a glaring match with Gabe.

“Amelia. What are you doing here?” Cas groaned, now regretting not putting a shirt on.

“Wowza Cas… You certainly filled out.” Amelia grinned and eyed Cas up and down.

“Down slut.” Charlie glared, and only got a glare in return.

“Charlie, Gabe, please give us a moment.” Charlie and Gabe hesitated before going out to the back patio.

“Why are you here?” Cas asked again, trying to ignore Amelia’s wandering eyes.

“I need you to watch our daughter.”

“She’s not my daughter and you know that.” Cas huffed.

“Yeah, well she doesn’t know that.” Amelia smirked.

“You did not tell that little girl I’m her father.” Cas said taken back.

“Ofcourse I did… She’ll be happy to have a brother.”

“AMELIA! SHE IS NOT MY DAUGHTER! We have **proof** of it! I can’t believe you just lied to her and now he heart is going to be broken.”

“Well then don’t break her heart.” Amelia stated and opened the door. “Claire honey, come on in.” Claire stood up off the front steps and ran in.

“Is it true!? Is you my daddy and Henry my brother?” Claire smiled.

Cas’ heart broke as he crouched down to Claire’s level. He shot a quick glare to Amelia before speaking. “Claire, sweetie… I’m sorry but I’m not your father. Henry’s not your brother. He’s still your friend but I’m afraid you were given false information.”

Tears formed in Claire’s eyes and Cas’ heart broke even more, “but… Mommy said…”

“Claire. Get in the car. Now.” Amelia said through her teeth and Claire ran out to the car crying.

“How dare you break my daughters heart like that.”

“No. How dare _you_ break your own daughters heart. How selfish can you be? If you didn’t get the hint back then that I do not want you, nor care about you, then you are more insane than I thought. You helped Alistair hurt Dean, do you even believe I could _ever_ forgive you for that? I will never be with you Amelia. Ever.”

Amelia cried her crocodile tears and acted offended. “Cas… You know I’ve always loved you.” She flung herself into Cas arms and cried. “I miss you… I just want a good life for Claire, I know you’re a good father.”

Cas pried her off him and before he could say anything Dean grabbed the back of Amelia’s hair, opened the door and shoved her out of the house. “Don’t you _ever_ step foot into this house again. Don’t even come near this house, my mate, or my son ever again. Do you understand me bitch?” Dean growled.

“You slut.” Amelia shrieked. “You will hear from my lawyer.”

“Go ahead bitch.” Dean growled again and glared at her until the car was driving away.

“Dean.” Cas started to explain.

“Shut it. Get dressed and let’s get this fucking restraining order figured out.” Dean huffed and stomped up the stairs.

After hearing Amelia yelling Gabe and Charlie came running back in. “Did I hear Dean yelling?” Gabe asked.

“Yes.” Cas sighed, “can you keep an eye on Henry? We’re going to the court house.”

“Yeah of course. Is he still asleep?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t know. I’ll let you know before we leave.” Cas walked into their bedroom just as Dean pulled on a pair of jeans. “Dean, please know I didn’t start the hug.”

Dean sniffed and wiped his face, “I know. I was heard what was going on.”

“Why are you crying?” Cas asked as he walked up to Dean.

“I just want this fucking over. I want her out of my life, just like Alistair. I just want to forget all of it. I want to raise Henry and any other pups we have with out the worry of one of them or even John coming back to fuck things up.”

Cas tried to pull Dean in but he backed up, “I’m sorry, I just can smell her on you.”

“Oh, I’ll take a quick shower.” Cas said, “but Dean, everything will be okay. We’ll get this taken care of.”

Dean watched Cas go into the bathroom and winced, not realizing he was scratching his scars and had scratched a little too hard. He threw a shirt on and woke Henry up to get him in a bath and dressed for the day. Deciding to leave the guest bathroom open in case Charlie needed it, he carried Henry into their bathroom. “Water might get funky. I’m going to fill the tub up for Henry.” Dean warned Cas.

“Okay.”

Dean got the bath going and told Henry to strip down and stay there while he went to go get a few toys and his soap and shampoo.

“Daddy can I has bubbles?” Henry asked once Dean returned.

“I’ll give you a bubble bath tonight and you can just play, right now we need to get you cleaned and dressed.” Dean promised.

“Okay daddy.” Henry sighed and held his arms up so Dean could pick him up and get him into the bath.

“No splashing.” Dean warned as he handed Henry his toy boat to keep him occupied while Dean washed his hair.

“Owwww daddy.” Henry whined when Dean accidentally got shampoo in his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Dean apologized and wiped his eyes and face with a wash cloth.

Dean heard the shower shut off and the door open as he continued to was Henry’s body. “Hi papa.” Henry grinned.

“Hey buddy. Having fun?” Cas asked as he walked by in his towel.

“Yeah!”

Cas just chuckled and started to brush his teeth. Dean pulled the plug in the bathtub and grabbed a towel to dry Henry off. Once he was dry Dean wrapped him up and carried him to his room to get him dressed. “Papa and I have to run a few errands so you’re going to stay here with aunt Charlie.”

“Okay, we can play hide and seek.” Henry grinned then coughed.

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean grinned.

~_~_~_~

“Okay squirt. It’s just you and me.” Charlie said once Dean and Cas left. Gabe had left shortly after the Amelia incident. “What are we going to do?”

“HIDE AND SEEK!” Henry yelled.

“Ooo I love that game. Alright I’ll count to 20 then come find you okay?” Henry nodded and waited until Charlie closed her eyes. He knew the perfect hiding spot and took off.

“18, 19, 20! Ready or not! Here I come!” Charlie yelled and checked behind the curtains. “Okay, he might be better at this game than I thought.” Charlie said to herself and checked the downstairs bathroom, the laundry room, kitchen, dinning room. She even checked in his toy boxes before heading upstairs. She looked in every closet, bathroom and bedroom and she still couldn’t find him.

Panic started to rise as she double checked under the beds, closets and anywhere else she could think of. “Henry?” She called out, “okay! I give up! You win!” She yelled and waited for a giggle or Henry to come running up to her but there was nothing. “Henry?!… HENRY!”


	27. Dinner Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :-) Let me know what you think!

Charlie stood in her room trying not to panic. “Think, think… Where the fuck could a 3 year old hide?!” she said to herself then looked out her window scanning the yard just in case. Then her eyes fell to the covered pool… “Oh god please no.” Charlie raced down the stairs and almost ran into Dean.

“Where’s the fire red?” Dean chuckled, obviously in a better mood.

“Uh.. Shit. I don’t know how to say this…” Charlie started.

“What’s wrong? Where’s Henry?” Cas asked.

“Fuck. Okay… Henry and I were playing hide and seek and I can’t find him. I am so sorry.” Charlie started crying.

“Charlie, it’s okay.” Dean laughed.

“How can you be laughing right now?!” Charlie asked.

“Come on.” Dean grinned and took her hand and led her back up the stairs and into one of the empty bedrooms. “Go in the closet, open that little door on the far wall.”

Following instructions Charlie crouched down and opened that door to find Henry sitting there with a grin on his face. “OH MY GOD!” Charlie yelled and started crying again.

“Why you cry?” Henry asked and crawled out of his hiding spot and into her lap.

“Henry, what have I said about going in there?” Dean asked.

“To not to…” Henry said softly.

“And why do I tell you that?” Dean asked again.

“Cuz nobody find me… Is that why you crying aunt Charlie?” Henry asked. Charlie just nodded and held him closer.

“What do you say Henry?” Dean askedonceagain.

“I sorry.”

“Oh, it’s okay buddy. I just couldn’t find you and I got scared… You definitely won that round.” Charlie chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

“Come on, papas going to make lunch. Do you want to help me make the macaroni?”

“Yeah!” Henry got up and ran towards Dean, who scooped him up.

“Comin’ red?”

“I’ll be down in a minute.”

Dean carried Henry down the stairs and into the kitchen where Cas was forming burger patties. “I see they found you.” Cas grinned.

Dean set Henry down on the island counter and went into the pantry to get the macaroni noodles. “Papa, I want hotdog not a burger.”

“I know, I have your hot dogs in the fridge.” Cas told him and stepped outside to start the grill.

Once they were done eating Henry wanted to play outside. “Just for a little bit you still need to take a nap.” Dean told him.

The three of them sat on the deck and watched Henry run around and play. “You guys should get him a puppy or something.” Charlie said after a while.

“We’ve actually been talking about it. That was before the miscarriage and everything.” Dean said. “I’m not sure I want a dog though… I mean I love Lucy but I’m not a big dog person. She was always more Sam’s dog anyway.”

“We could get a cat.” Cas suggested.

“Ehhh I don’t know.” Dean shrugged, “I just want to focus on getting this Amelia thing sorted out first before we talk about pets.”

“Fair enough.” Cas agreed.

“I’ve been looking at some apartments.” Charlie said changing the subject.

“You know you don’t have to rush anything. Save up some money.” Cas told her.

“I know, I’m just looking to see what’s out there… I have classes Monday so I might scope a few things out in between.”

Dean was about to say something when Henry tripped and face planted into the grass and started crying. Dean got up and walked over to Henry, who immediately clung on to him.

“I think it’s nap time big guy.” Dean chuckled.

“Papa tuck me in.” Henry sniffed.

“Papa can tuck you in hang on.” Dean said and carried Henry up to Cas. “He want’s papa.”

Cas took Henry from Dean and carried Henry up the stairs. Dean sat back down next to Charlie and his phone rang. “Hey Sammy.”

“Can I come hang out with you guys? I’m bored.”

“Yeah, but why not hang out with Andy or something?” Dean asked.

“Andy’s a tool and I’d rather not talk about it.” Sam huffed.

“Okay, don’t bite my head off for it. You gonna walk or do you want me to come get you?”

“I can walk.” Sam said.

“Alright, see you in a bit, and be quiet. Cas just put Henry down for his nap.” Dean warned.

“Oooo we can play Cards Against Humanity!” Charlie grinned and raced inside before Dean could say anything.

Dean got up and followed Charlie inside and found Cas in the kitchen filling a cup up with water. Smirking, Dean snuck up behind Cas and smacked his ass.

Cas gasped and dropped his cup into the sink, “Jesus! You scared me.” Cas huffed when he turned around to see Dean laughing.

“Not sorry.” Dean continued to laugh.

“Alright. You asked for it.” Cas play growled and started to chase Dean around the island.

“Don’t you dare!” Dean giggled but let Cas catch him.

“I got you.” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear.

“Never let me go.” Dean whispered back.

“Never.” Cas spun Dean around to kiss him, which lead him into picking Dean up and setting him on the counter. Dean hummed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck.

“Ah, gross guys!” Sam groaned.

Dean and Cas broke apart, “hey, what I do in my kitchen is none of your business.” Dean said.

“Whatever.” Sam gagged and went to the living room.

“I miss grossing him out.” Dean laughed and gently pushed Cas back so he could get down.

“Yeah.. Uh I’m going to run upstairs real quick…” Cas cleared his throat and shifted around a bit.

Dean let out a bark of laughter and gave Cas one more kiss. “Don’t take too long… Unless you want help?”

“Tempting, but if you’re up there we might be up there longer than necessary.”

Dean chuckled and hopped off the counter and gave Cas’ bulge a soft squeeze. Cas gasped and squirmed out of the way, “don’t do that.”

Dean was still laughing when he met Charlie in the dinning room. “I don’t want to know.” she said.

“Good idea. Sam get in here!”

Charlie and Dean shuffled the cards and got everything set up before Cas came back downstairs. They were still waiting when Dean’s phone buzzed.

Dean laughed and told them he’d be right back.

Charlie groaned “don’t take forever. I want to play before Henry wakes up.” Sam just frowned and shuddered.

Dean was still chuckling when he went into their room. “You okay?”

“I popped a fucking knot and it won’t go down.” Cas huffed which made Dean laugh even harder. “It’s not funny Dean! It’s your fault.”

“My fault?! How?”

“You’re the one who started all of this.” Cas frowned.

“Okay fair enough.” Dean finally quit laughing and walked over to Cas, “what do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know. Just make it go away.”

“Jeez cranky pants.” Dean huffed and got on his knees in front of Cas and started to massage the knot causing Cas to let out a deep growl.

Cas’ knot went down a few minutes later and Dean looked down at his shirt. “I should probably change…”

“Probably.” Cas said trying to catch his breath.

“Ugh. Finally!” Charlie said once they came downstairs. “And I’m definitely not going to point out your different shirt.”

“I should have stayed home.” Sam grimaced.

“Oh quit being such a pansy.” Dean huffed and picked up his cards, “you’re judge first since you’re being an ass.”

They got through two rounds before Henry called down the stairs for Dean and Cas.

“I’ll get him.” Cas said. 

“Dang it.” Charlie frowned.

“Chill. We can keep playing he’s not going to understand what’s going on.” Dean told her.

Cas came down with a sleepy Henry a few minutes later. “Hey buddy. Did you have a nice nap?” Dean asked.

“Mhmm.” Henry hummed and clung tighter to Cas when he sat down.

“He won’t let me put him down.” Cas explained.

They had played a handful of rounds when Henry suddenly repeated, “fuck.” Everyone sat there in shock.

“Okay, that’s enough for today…” Dean said.

“Shh don’t say that word.” Cas told him.

“But you did.” Henry huffed, still clinging onto Cas.

  
“I know I did, but you don’t say it… Why don’t we go play with your toys.” Cas suggested and carried him off to the living room while Sam, Dean and Charlie picked up the cards.

It was going on 4:30 when Sam’s phone rang. “Hey mom.”

“Are you still at Dean’s?” Mary asked.

“No, I’m at the strip club.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Ow, what was that for?” he yelled when Dean smacked the back of his head.

“Don’t be smart with me.” Mary warned. “I just wanted to make sure. I’ll be headed up that way soon.”

“Okay. See you in a bit.” Sam said and hung up. “You’re such a jerk.” Sam told Dean.

“You’re such a bitch.” Dean replied.

“Bitch!” Henry yelled.

“No, no don’t say that word either.” Cas said quickly.

“But daddy say it.” Henry frowned.

“Some words are just for grown ups. Not 3 year olds.” Dean told him.

There was a quick knock on the door and Mary let herself in. “Hello.” She called out.

“Gramma!!” Henry yelled and ran up to her. He wrapped his arms around her leg and refused to let go.

“Henry. Come on let grandma’s leg go.” Dean sighed and got up to untangle him.

“NO!” Henry yelled and hung on tighter.

“Henry…” Dean groaned.

“It’s alright.” Mary chuckled, “you take these. Put the salad in the fridge and the pie on the counter.”

“Oooo pie.” Dean grinned and turned towards the kitchen.

“Don’t you dare sneak a slice either Dean!” Mary yelled after him.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t.” Cas said and followed Dean into the kitchen.

Mary ended up picking Henry up and carried him into the living room. “How are you sweetie?” she asked.

“Good. I miss you.”

“Oh I miss you too sweetheart… Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s been coughing but other than that he’s been doing pretty good.” Charlie explained.

“Oh that’s good.” Mary rocked Henry until the doorbell rang.

“I got it.” Sam said and got up to open the door for Bobby and Ellen.

“Thank you Sam.” Ellen said and her and Bobby carried dishes to the kitchen. “Can you get the last dish out of the truck?” she asked Sam.

“Sure thing.”

“Oh! Really boys?” Ellen laughed.

“Idjits.” Bobby huffed.

Dean and Cas broke apart and both turned red.

“Sorry.” Dean mumbled.

“I’ll uh, go set the table.” Cas said and quickly grabbed the plates.

“They’ve been like this all day.” Sam grimaced as he walked to the dining room.

“It is their house Sam.” Mary reminded him.

Half way through dinner, Henry dropped his fork. “Fuck!”

Bobby choked on his water and Ellen thumped him on the back while Dean buried his face in his hands.

“Henry. What did I say about that word?” Cas sighed.

Mary was chuckling quietly to herself, Sam and Charlie unfazed by it.

“Sorry.” Henry frowned while Cas picked up the fork and got him a new one.

“So. Boys how’s everything going?” Ellen asked once things were settled down.

“Uh. Complicated you could say.” Dean said while pushing his potatoes around his plate.

“What’s going on?” Mary asked.

“Can we talk about it later? After Henry’s in bed?” Dean asked, his appetite gone.

“Of course honey.” Ellen said while she, Bobby and Mary noticed his sudden lack of appetite.

“Who want’s pie?” Mary asked once the dinner plates and food had been taken care of.

Everyone looked at Dean, expecting him to be all over the pie. “I’m okay for now. You guys can have some. I’ll wash up these dishes.”

“Honey we can do them later.” Ellen said.

“No, really. It’s okay you eat your dessert.” Dean smiled.

“Dean.” Cas said softly.

“I’m okay! Please, just eat the pie so I can give Henry his bath before bed.” Dean pleaded. Everyone left Dean alone in the kitchen and silently moved back to the dining room.

Once Henry was done eating Dean took him upstairs to give him his bath. Dean got Henry in his pajamas and carried him back downstairs to the living room.

“Gramma, will you play with me?” Henry asked once Dean put him down.

“Sure thing sweetie.” Mary said and moved to the floor near Henry’s toys. Cas slid over on the couch to make room for Dean, who sat as close to Cas as possible.

“Have you been painting or anything lately?” Bobby asked Dean.

“No.” Dean sighed, “I just haven’t had time or energy to do so.”

“Well, you know you can always drop Henry off off for a couple hours.” Ellen told him.

“I know.” Dean said softly. Another hour passed by, “Henry, say goodnight to everyone. It’s time for bed.”

“I want gramma to tuck me in.” Henry pouted.

  
“Okay, still, say goodnight to everyone else.” Dean told him. Henry made his rounds and made sure to give Dean and Cas a longer hug before running over to Mary. She picked him up and carried him up the stairs.

“So, Sam you going to tell us why you’ve been in a bitchy mood all day?” Dean asked.

“No.” Sam glared.

“Come on Sammy. You’re never this sour.” Sam stayed silent.

Once Mary came back downstairs Ellen spoke up. “Alright. Henry’s in bed, what’s going on?” Dean and Cas took turns explaining the Amelia situation and how they were trying to figure what else they could do. Dean was crying from the stress of everything and was still having minor anxiety attacks just from the memories she has brought back.

“Have you talked to Dr. Hansen?” Mary asked.

Dean sniffed, “yeah, I have an appointment Tuesday after my check up. “I just… Fuck me. Why does this always have to happen? Just when I think things are going good something _has_ to happen. And now, with her back and trying to figure that out, I haven’t been looking for a job and I’ve barely started on planning the wedding.”

Cas wrapped his arm around Dean and pulled him closer, “there’s no rush on the wedding. We could get married 10 years from now and I’d still be perfectly happy… We’re going to get through this. I promise.”

“I’ll tell you what.” Ellen started, “the bar is closed tomorrow and Monday just because I need a break from it, I will take Henry all day and keep him over night and bring him back before I go in and open Tuesday morning.”

“Ellen.” Dean sighed, “I can’t ask you to keep him for two whole days when I’m just sitting at home doing nothing.”

“I don’t want to hear it. I miss the little guy plus Jo is coming home Monday for a little bit so she’ll help me. Bobby can take him out back and show him the cars and have Henry work on a few with him. And if you want to, you can come work at the Roadhouse a couple days a week if you want to. Same goes for you Charlie.”

“Can I have a job there?” Sam asked.

“Of course. I need another busboy.” Ellen grinned.

“See honey? You have all of this support, don’t be afraid to ask for help.” Mary said softly and switched seats with Charlie so she could hug her son.

Once Dean was calmed down, he hugged everyone and told them thank you. “I’ll be back around 11 for Henry.” Ellen told him and gave him one more hug before she and Bobby left.

“Call if you need anything.” Mary told both Dean and Cas.

“Do you want some pie now?” Cas asked.

“No… I think I’m going to go shower and go to bed. I’m drained, you guys feel free to stay up longer.” He gave Cas a kiss and hugged Charlie and dragged himself up the stairs.

“I’m worried about him.” Charlie said once Dean was out of earshot.

“Me too…. I don’t want him relapsing into any of his habits.” Cas said staring at the stairs. “Do you mind if I go up with him?”

“Of course not. I’m going to stay down here and watch some tv.” Charlie waved him off.

Cas found Dean sitting on the edge of their bed in nothing but his boxers. Cas went into the bathroom and ran hot water into the bathtub and dumped some lavender bath oil in. He went back into the bedroom and carefully got Dean’s attention and got him into the bathtub. He turned around to leave when Dean grabbed his hand.

“Please stay.” he whispered. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“Of course.” Cas whispered back, stripped down and got in behind Dean and just held him until the water ran cold.


	28. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to get a chapter out. The finale fucked me up and I needed a few days plus holidays and such. Anyway, enjoy :) Let me know what you think!

Dean came home after a long day of running errands, happy to have had the day to himself after Ellen offered to take care of Henry for a couple of days. He saw Cas’ suburban in the drive way but he wasn’t downstairs. As Dean got closer to their bedroom he could hear the shower running. “Cas! I’m home!” He yelled into the bathroom and then heard shushing and shampoo bottles falling to the ground. “Cas? You okay?” Dean asked and pushed the bathroom door open.

“Dean! I can explain!” Cas said quickly. Dean felt like all of the air had been sucked out of him. He couldn’t believe his eyes, standing in the shower, hiding behind Cas was Amelia.

“I-I don’t understand.” Dean whispered.

“You’re right. He isn’t very smart.” Amelia muttered and followed Cas out of the shower. “Can’t you see you dumb slut? Cas doesn’t love you anymore. He never has, it’s always been me. Just because you’re ‘true mates’ or what ever doesn’t mean he’s going to love you.”

Dean sunk to the floor gasping for air. “Dean let me explain things.” Cas said coming up to him.

“Don’t you dare come near me. Fuck you. Fuck both of you!” he yelled. “You will **never** see Henry again, you hear me?!” Dean hauled himself off the floor and went to storm down the stairs when he tripped and fell head first.

Dean shot up in bed with a loud gasp and burst into tears. “Dean? What’s wrong?” Cas asked sleepily and turned the lights on. Dean was now in a full anxiety attack and was clawing at his face trying to breath.

“Hey.. Shhh.” Cas said scooting over so he could get Dean to stop clawing at his face.

“Don’t! Don’t touch me!” Dean yelled then proceeded to fall off the bed.

“Dean! Are you alright?!”

“Don’t touch me! Get away from me!”

Charlie came running into the room, “what the hell is going on in here!?”

“He woke up and went straight into an anxiety attack. I don’t know why.” Cas explained.

“Well, he’s yelling loud enough Henry’s in my room crying because he thinks Dean’s hurt.” Charlie said.

“Okay, I’ll go get him, can you try and get Dean to calm down?” Cas asked.

“Sure.”

“Hey.” Charlie said softly crouching in front of him. Dean was now in a fetal position against the wall, rocking back and forth. “What’s going on?” She asked and gently grabbed onto his arms and pulled them away from his knees and started rubbing his hands. Dean flinched but didn’t try to pull away. He stopped rocking and his breathing slowed down. “That’s it. Slow deep breaths.”

“Charlie?” Dean whispered.

“Yeah buddy. I’m here.” Charlie said softly and moved closer, “what’s going on?”

“Where’s Cas?”

“With Henry… You were yelling pretty loud and he got scared.”

“Fuck.” Dean sighed then thumped his head against the wall.

“Hey, it’s not your fault. Do you want to tell me what made you wake up and go into an attack?”

“Just a bad dream… Can you get Cas?”

“Sure, do you need anything else?”

“Some water if you don’t mind?”

“Coming right up.” Charlie said and kissed his forehead before going to get Cas. “He wants you Cas.”

“Is daddy okay?” Henry whimpered.

“He’s okay he just had a bad dream.” Cas told him.

“I wanna see daddy.” Henry whined.

“I’m going to go get a bottle of water for Dean, I’ll put Henry back to bed after if needed.”

Henry ran down the hall and into the bedroom, “daddy?”

“Over here.” Dean called out and quickly wiped tears off his face.

Henry rounded the bed and stood back and did a head tilt just like Cas does. “Why you on the floor daddy?”

“I was silly and fell off the bed. Come here.” Dean said holding out his arms. Henry ran over and fell into Dean’s lap. “I’m sorry I scared you. I just had a really bad dream.

“Is you okay now?”

“Much better, you know why?” Dean asked holding Henry closer.

“Why?”

“Because of you Henry James.” Dean whispered.

“Me?”

“Yes you. I love you **so** much and you make me so happy. So, you coming to check on me made me so much better.” Dean explained. “But now, I need you to go back to sleep, so daddy can go back to sleep.”

“Ok daddy. I love you.” Henry said and gave Dean a big hug.

“I love you more.” Dean kissed Henry’s cheek and sent him off with Charlie, who was standing in the door way. She handed Cas the water bottle and took Henry’s hand.

Cas got Dean back on the bed and waited until Dean was ready to talk. He ended up chugging half the bottle of water before clearing his throat and talking.

“She’s in my fucking dreams now Cas.”

“Amelia?”

“Yeah.” Dean let out a watery chuckle.

“What happened in the dream?” Cas asked, continuing to give Dean his space.

Taking a deep breath, Dean continued. “I walked into the house… Went up the stairs… And… You were in the shower. With her.”

“Oh, Dean.” Cas whispered and took the chance on scooting closer.

“She said you never loved me and that you loved her.”

“You know that’s not true.” Cas told him.

“No, I know. I just was still in my dream I guess when I woke up and you tried touching me. I was yelling at you in my dream… Told you you’d never see Henry again and when I went to leave I fell down the stairs. That’s when I woke up.” Dean curled into Cas and let him rub his back.

“I’m sorry. I wish I could make everything go away.” Cas whispered. Dean didn’t say anything, he just got up to use the bathroom then crawled under the covers and snuggled up to Cas.

Naturally, Dean tossed and turned the rest of the night so his heart almost leaped out of his chest when the alarm went off. “Stay here. I’ll get Henry ready.” Cas whispered.

“No, it’s okay. I want to see him before he leaves.” Dean slid out of bed and went into the bathroom.

“Did you sleep at all?” Cas asked following him.

“No. Not really. I’m sorry if I kept you up.”

“I should be the sorry one. I should have stayed up with you.”

“Cas. It’s fine really. Once of us needs to be coherent when we take Henry to Ellen’s.” They brushed their teeth and got dressedbefore getting Henry ready.

“I’ll go makes some coffee.” Cas told him.

Dean quietly walked into Henry’s room and started getting clothes packed and laid out. “Henry, time to wake up baby.” Dean said softly and brushed the hair off Henry’s face. Henry scrunched up his nose and opened one eye. “Hey sleepy head. Time to get up.” Dean smiled.

“No.” Henry whined and tried rolling over.

“I don’t think so.” Dean chuckled and stopped Henry from turning away. “You’re going to go stay with Uncle Bobby and and Aunt Ellen for a few days. Isn’t that exciting?”

“You too?” Henry asked.

“No bud, just you. Aunt Ellen wasn’t special Henry time.” Dean decided to pick Henry up since he was much like his daddy and papa and isn’t a morning person. He carried him to the bathroom and got Henry to go potty before washing his hands and brushing his teeth.

“Hey Dean?” Charlie called out.

“Henry’s room!”

“Nooo I nakey!” Henry panicked when Charlie walked in.

“I’m sorry! I won’t look I promise!” Charlie said and covered her eyes.

“What’s up Charlie?” Dean asked while helping Henry into his underwear and pants.

“I just wanted to give you a heads up that I’ll be at the library most of the day today. I’ve got a pretty big exam to study for.”

“Oh, okay. You know you can stay here right? It’ll be quiet since Henry won’t be here.”

“I know but there’s a few books I don’t have that I need.”

“Okay, well good luck studying.” Dean told her while helping Henry put his shoes on. “There. Go downstairs so papa can get you some breakfast.” Dean said and finished packing Henry’s things making sure to pack his favorite stuffed animal.

He found Cas and Henry in the kitchen eating scrambled eggs and bacon. Dean stole a piece of bacon off Cas’ plate. “Hey. Your plate is by the stove back off.” Cas huffed. They ate their breakfast and while Dean washed up dishes Cas got Henry cleaned up.

“You ready big guy?” Cas asked once everything was cleaned up.

“Yuh.” Henry nodded and let Cas help him off the island chair.

“Go get your jacket on.” Cas instructed. Henry ran off and Cas threw the rag he used to clean Henry’s hands and face into the laundry room. Dean set up the last dish to dry and drained the water.

“Let’s go. I want to stop by the mall real quick and get some paint supplies and a new sketch book.”

~_~_~_~

Dean had 2 sketchbooks a set of new pencils and some paint when he found Cas looking at canvases. “Gonna do some painting of your own?” Dean smirked.

“No.” Cas chuckled, “I was just looking at all the different sizes and types of canvases.”

“Well, don’t hurt yourself Picasso.” Dean laughed, “grab a couple for me would you?”

“Which ones?”

“Those are fine.” Dean said pointing towards a pack of 10 with different sized canvases. Cas grabbed two packs and followed Dean up to the register.

“Let’s take these out to the car then we’ll do some more shopping if you want.” Cas suggested.

“Okay, I know Henry is needing some new pants and shoes.” Dean said and fished the impala keys out of his pocket.

~_~_~_~

They just unloaded the impala when Cas’ phone rang. “Hello?”

“Hi honey.” Naomi greeted.

“Oh, hi mom.”

“I’m back from my business trip and I’d love to see you guys and see how Henry is.”

“Well, Henry is staying with Bobby and Ellen for a couple days just to give Dean and I a little break but we could still do dinner or something.”

“Oh! Well, would you and Dean like to come over for dinner tonight?”

“I’ll talk to Dean and call you back.”

“That’s fine. Talk to you later.” Naomi said and hung up.

Cas found Dean upstairs setting up a canvas on his easel. “Mom wants to know if we would want to go to her place for dinner tonight?”

“Am I a bad person if I say no? We finally get the house to ourselves and Charlie’s going to be out for who knows how long… I just want some me and you time.” Dean said.

“I want that too. We could try for tomorrow if you’re up for it.” Cas suggested.

“That would be much better.”

“Alright I’ll call mom back and work it out.”


End file.
